


Rutherford, SSV

by Berenice6



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Anticipation, Artificial Intelligence, Crimes & Criminals, Cyberpunk, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrium Withdrawal, Mages and Templars, Police, Politics, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenice6/pseuds/Berenice6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford est agent aux Services Spéciaux Veritas, dans la ville de Venice. Ancien sous-capitaine des Templiers, il se voit confier une affaire aux sombres ramifications, tandis qu'il doit subir l'arrivée de sa nouvelle coéquipière, Callian Amnell, une elfe aux pouvoirs non négligeables. Multi-verse Dragon Age Inquisition & Cyberpunk. Classé M pour le langage explicite et les sujets abordés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rutherford

**Author's Note:**

> Notes : Histoire multi-verse, mais qui prendra malgré tout comme base le couple Inquisitrice / Cullen dans Dragon Age Inquisition. Le tout plongé dans un univers cyberpunk. Je ne sais encore où je vais mais j'ai bien envie d'en faire une longue histoire chapitrée.
> 
> Crédits : Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos).

D'un geste brusque, il remonta le col de son cosmopolitain, une moue coincée sur ses lèvres, laissée par le dégoût de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'était plus un bleu, il n'avait pas à se faire dicter sa conduite. Il n'avait jamais été très fort quand il s'agissait d'obéir à la hiérarchie... Voilà pourquoi il n'était plus considéré, depuis fort longtemps, comme l'éminent agent SSV qu'il aurait pu devenir. On attendait beaucoup de lui pourtant mais comme on est souvent un con, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire mettre. Cela lui allait très bien qu'on attende plus grand chose. Qu'il gueule, ça oui. Comme il venait de le faire il y a un quart d'heure dans le bureau du chef, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'on allait lui coller un coéquipier. Puis quoi encore...

La pluie acide dégoulinait sur l'épaulette où on pouvait difficilement distinguer son corps d'affiliation : Services Spéciaux Veritas. Le cosmo en avait vu d'autres, lui aussi, si bien qu'il prit encore le temps de tirer sur sa clope avant de la balancer 30 étages plus bas, d'un geste négligent. Elle aurait bien le temps de s'éteindre avant de toucher qui que ce soit, ou même le sol.

Il repensa au ton que le chef avait emprunté. Il savait que la partie était loin d'être gagnée l'animal. Refourguer la toute nouvelle arrivante au mal-aimable de service... Le chef en avait eu la migraine toute la matinée, rien que de penser à la conversation qui l'attendait avec Rutherford. Puis, son agent était arrivé, avec sa gueule de six pieds de long, l'air d'avoir peu dormi, comme à l'accoutumée. Il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemin, il avait simplement dit :  **"Vous aurez bientôt une nouvelle collègue. Callian Amnell."**  Il n'avait pas ajouté que c'était une bonne recrue malgré le piston évident qui la faisait arriver là comme une fleur, au milieu du corps de police le plus réputé de l'Empire. Rutherford avait grommelé  **"C'est une blague ? Une collègue ? Avec un nom comme ça, ne me dites pas que c'est une putain d'elfe"**. Le chef n'avait pas osé lui avouer que si. Il avait simplement sorti son atout maître de sa manche. L'atout de celui qui a l'habitude de manier des têtes de bois et de diriger un service.  **"Bouclez-là, vous n'avez pas le choix. Point. Barre. Au revoir."**

Sa mâchoire se serra lorsqu'il repensa à l'affront. Il ne venait emmerder personne et il avait la paix depuis que son ancien partenaire avait demandé à partir à la retraite. C'était un vieil orc, obèse, mais il avait le mérite de ne pas lui péter les noix. Ouais. Alors que là, dès que cette fille allait se casser un ongle, il allait devoir subir ses plaintes suraiguës une demie journée entière. C'était sûr. Pouah. Une fille. Manquait plus que ça. Rutherford enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son cosmo et se dit qu'il avait bien besoin d'un whisky. Que la p'tite arrive dans un quart d'heure et le cherche partout, aucune importance, il n'était pas baby-sitter. Il prit donc l'ascenseur jusqu'à se retrouver sur Park Row, qui jouxtait le poste, avec ses avenues crades et métalliques qui partaient en étoile. Au loin, on pouvait deviner le siège du pouvoir, l'ambassade impériale, mais la pluie lui donnait des allures très floues, comme un holo aquarellé que ces connards d'artistes affectionnaient dernièrement. Il prit à droite et finit par atterrir au comptoir du Squirrel's Tail, sa deuxième maison si ce n'était pas la première. Il demanda un double whisky, réconfort bien mérité pour le début de cette journée de merde.

Il en était à son troisième quand on lui tapa sur l'épaule. On se permettait rarement ça par l'oeil de verre d'Imperator, fallait pas pousser. Il s'apprêtait à répondre par un coup de poing dans la gueule, méthode qui en général dissuade les imbéciles mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement devant le visage pâle où deux yeux bleus le toisaient.

**"On m'avait dit que vous seriez là. On ne m'avait pas dit dans quel état."**

Elle semblait désapprouver. Lui s'était arrêté à un détail. Ses oreilles. Il soupira longuement. Une putain d'elfe.


	2. Amnell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Un Cullen un peu plus badass que l'original, je vous l'accorde. Je commence à réarranger l'univers façon cyberpunk. D'autres détails sur le contexte politique viendront, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera. Ne vous en faites pas, l'ex-templier, sous cette attitude renfrognée, cache son caractère d'antan !
> 
> Crédits : Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos).

Elle fixait le miroir dégueulasse de la salle de bain depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. C'était à la fois comme un rêve éveillé et une sorte d'interrogation. Dans ses yeux bleus, rien, ou peut-être juste l'envie d'être ailleurs, très loin de cet appartement miteux qu'on venait de lui assigner. Son père lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de loger dans des conditions aussi sordides. Qu'il suffisait qu'il demande à son frère, Lelland, de faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle ait une de ces domus, tous frais payés, par l'Empire. Mais Callian souhaitait se faire aussi discrète que possible. Hormis le chef, personne ne connaissait sa famille et le milieu doré d'où elle était issue. Elle avait une telle admiration pour le SSV depuis son plus jeune âge. Pas question de se griller en passant pour une bourge. Qui plus était, on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle ferait équipe avec Cullen Rutherford, l'agent qui avait permis à la prise d'otage de Meadtown de ne pas dégénérer en bain de sang. Celui qui avait su accéder au grade de Templier. Alors jeune fille, elle suivait les tribulations de Rutherford, de 8 ans son aîné, avec appétit. Non seulement il s'agissait d'un agent fringant mais on disait qu'il avait des prédispositions quant au maniement du Châtiment Spirituel et peu de personnes avaient cela dans le sang. Elle n'était pas du genre à annuler la magie. Bien au contraire, elle savait l'amplifier et la catalyser dans l'arme en forme de bâton qu'on nommait Lance Assaillant. Et, encore jeune, elle savait que quelqu'un comme Rutherford aurait pu en un seul coup et sans effort, annuler son pouvoir. La Lance ne redevenant qu'un objet de métal entre ses doigts.

Dans la famille Amnell, avoir un mage aussi doué, c'était une fierté sans nom. Car les elfes tenaient l'Empire avec force pouvoirs, qu'ils soient politiques ou hérités du voile, ce qui séparait les organiques des IA contrôles. On disait qu'un mage suffisamment doué saurait percer le voile un jour, et dicter aux IA sa volonté. C'était bien entendu une sorte de fable. Personne n'avait jamais traversé le voile... Ou peut-être lorsque les anciens elfes étaient encore de ce monde et que l'Empire n'avait pas été fondé.

Callian était donc une elfe douée de magie, un cas plutôt rare. Le pouvoir des elfes s'amenuisait de jour en jour et les humains étaient à présent les garants de l'ordre, via les armes et leur technologie. Chacun savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que le pouvoir de l'Imperium, l'ambassade impériale, tombe entre les mains des humains. Et si certains magister elfes s'offusquaient d'un tel glissement du pouvoir, d'autres voyaient sagement les choses évoluer sans essayer d'inverser ce qui leur semblait tout bonnement inéluctable.

Toutes ces intrigues de cour, Callian souhaitait s'en tenir la plus éloignée possible. Alors pas question de faire appel à Lelland, ni à son père. Elle saurait faire ses preuves, comme à l'école des officiers. Alors, ses yeux consentirent enfin à quitter son reflet et elle abandonna le miroir de la salle de bain en se retournant pour s'apprêter à retrouver la rue et sa sempiternelle pluie.

Il lui suffisait de peu pour s'en protéger. Une légère barrière, érigée en détournant le voile et elle pouvait sortir sans qu'aucune goutte ne la frôla. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas faire appel à ses pouvoirs en pleine rue, alors qu'elle était si peu familière du quartier de Park Row. Ici, au nez et à la barbe du SSV, on vendait toute sorte de produits illicites. On eut pu croire qu'il s'agissait là de folie, mais chacun savait que les agents, particulièrement humains, faisaient usage de produits en tout genre permettant d'augmenter leurs aptitudes naturelles. Des augmentations illégales aux drogues à injecter, on trouvait de tout. Lorsqu'elle passa, enrubannée dans son trench-coat, ses cheveux noirs dissimulés par une capuche, un vendeur lui proposa du Mirage, souvent consommé dernièrement car beaucoup moins cher que le Lyrium utilisé par les anciennes unités du SSV. Officiellement le SSV ne faisait plus usage du Lyrium. On s'était aperçu que les Templiers, unités d'élite s'il en était, sous cette drogue aux couleurs bleutées, avaient tendance à rapidement perdre la notion du temps et des limites. Plusieurs bavures avaient eu raison des vieilles techniques. Le Mirage était jugé plus doux bien que demeurant dangereux. Elle fit non de la main avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre le poste central du SSV.

Cela grouillait de monde là-dedans. Humains, orcs, gnolls et elfes cohabitaient, bon gré, mal gré, pour faire du SSV la garde civile de l'Empire, bigarrée mais efficace. Les Templiers étaient stationnés au nord de la ville, si bien qu'elle avait été surprise d'être appelée ici alors qu'elle allait faire équipe avec Rutherford. C'eut été trop beau, se disait-elle, d'être intégrée directement au corps des templiers. Lorsque le chef, un gnoll plutôt patibulaire, la reçut pour lui montrer son bureau, ainsi que pour faire éditer son badge flambant neuf, elle lui posa la question. Le chef rit jaune un instant, ce qui sur le visage léonin d'un gnoll foutait vraiment la frousse :

**"Ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes renseignée sur Rutherford ?"**

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait un peu perdu sa fan-attitude de jadis en intégrant l'école des officiers.

**"Non pourquoi ?"**

Il secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules, tout en indiquant la rue en face du poste.

**"Oh vous verrez bien. Vous le trouverez au Squirrel's Tail."**

C'est donc avec moult interrogations en tête qu'elle passa le seuil du bar où l'on jouait un tube de rock-métal du moment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le fredonner lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de l'agent Rutherford. Son coeur tressauta légèrement. Rencontrer son idole n'était guère donné à tout le monde. Elle plissa ses yeux pour reconnaître, sur l'épaulette de l'agent, l'insigne caractéristique des Templiers, une sorte d'épée enflammée au milieu d'un bouclier, mais elle ne la vit pas. Peut-être ne l'arborait-il pas, bien que ce détail fut bizarre. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule, et il réagit aussitôt, se raidissant et semblant vouloir riposter. Ses mouvements étaient lourds, trop peu assurés pour quelqu'un qui est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de dire, toute en zyeutant dans la direction du verre de whisky qui gisait désespérément vide sur le comptoir devant lui :

**"On m'avait dit que vous seriez là. On ne m'avait pas dit dans quel état."**

Quelque part, elle se sentait un peu déçue. Il était censé être Cullen Rutherford, Sous-Capitaine des Templiers, pas un pilier de bar. Il semblait regarder les oreilles qui pointaient sous ses cheveux noirs et elle en fut presque offusquée. Ça ne se faisait pas regarder les oreilles des gens ainsi.

**"Hum bonjour, je suis..."**

Il la coupa, dédaigneusement lui sembla-t-il, avant de lui répondre  **"Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Barrez-vous."**

Que... Comment ? Il avait un toupet celui-là. En une seule phrase ornée de son attitude désagréable, il venait de sérieusement ébrécher le mythe nourri par la jeunesse très imaginative de Callian. C'était  _ça_ le sous-capitaine Rutherford ?  **"Écoutez, sous-capitaine..."** , commença-t-elle du ton conciliant dont sa mère usait avec son père lorsqu'il était question d'argumenter. Mais lorsqu'elle prononça son grade, la figure déjà austère de Rutherford se rembrunit et elle cessa immédiatement, comme s'il venait de lui intimer de se taire. Elle l'avait sentie, jusque dans le voile autour d'elle, cette tension si caractéristique du Châtiment. Un Templier de seconde zone lui avait fait cela une fois, lors d'un entrainement à l'école des officiers, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation désagréable d'être bâillonnée de l'intérieur. Elle frémit, pas douloureusement, mais plutôt comme si elle était soudain glacée.

**"J'ai senti que vous étiez une foutue mage dès que vous êtes entrée. Décidément, je suis servi."**

Malgré la froideur de ses paroles, elle sentit aussitôt le Châtiment s'évaporer et elle retrouva plus fière allure. Il la scrutait, toujours depuis son tabouret, dans son cosmopolitain réglementaire, mais elle vit dans son regard plus qu'une simple boutade. De l'inquiétude peut-être... Avait-il fait usage de son pouvoir sans le vouloir véritablement ? Elle n'eut pas le coeur de poser la question, suffisamment vexée pour ne pas être aimable pour la prochaine demie-heure. Elle prit place à côté de lui, sans qu'il l'y invita, et commanda un Impérial Sec, alcool plus sucré que le Whisky qu'il reprit. Il ne le regarda pas de nouveau lorsqu'il lâcha, assez bas, comme exténué :  **"Alors vous êtes ma nouvelle collègue n'est-ce pas ?"**.

Elle acquiesça tout en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de commander cette boisson du diable ? Elle détestait l'Impérial Sec. Elle se força en prenant une gorgée et elle sut immédiatement qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle se forçait. Elle choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire, se sentant déjà suffisamment ridicule.

**"Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace ?"**

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit une personne ironique. Il plissa un instant des yeux tandis qu'il tournait son visage vers elle. Elle lui retourna à peu près la même expression et la conversation s'arrêta net. Elle finit sa boisson, tout du moins n'en laissa pas plus de la moitié puis regagna son logement avec l'impression qu'elle avait beaucoup de retard au sujet de la vie de Cullen Rutherford.


	3. Par le Souffle du Créateur !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Entrons un peu plus dans le coeur de l'histoire et sa politique qui semble plus ambiguë que ce qui est prétendu officiellement. J'espère que la balade jusqu'ici vous a plu... Je dévoile Venice et son environnement très peu accueillant.
> 
> Crédits : Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

Dans les méandres de Venice, tout paraît glauque, dès lors qu'on en arrive à quitter les quartiers dorés de la haute-ville, qui surplombe l'ensemble, depuis ses tours d'acier. Le reste de la cité forme des entrelacs de rues et de canaux, où les habitants, sortes d'âmes grises transitent de façon anonyme. Car personne ne s'observe ni ne se parle... Pas dehors, alors que la pluie acide est le quotidien et que la ville charrie son lot de crimes et de déviances. Callian n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cette déliquescence de si près. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait que peu quitté les tours, car les ponts suspendus relient le centre névralgique de la ville, avec l'ambassade en son centre, aux diverses zones dites de "confort", qui permettent aux citoyens fortunés de se changer les idées. Jamais elle n'avait marché dans les ruelles, jamais arpenté les passerelles vers le tramway aérien, qui n'a d'aérien que le nom. En réalité, tandis qu'elle se penchait depuis le quai, en attendant que le prochain arrive, elle pouvait voir juste en-dessous, le canal n°13, où divers détritus tenaient compagnie à une barque qui n'était pas en mouvement. Elle frissonna et Rutherford, dans son coin, eut un léger sourire tout en l'observant. Tout en elle trahissait son extraction. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait ni l'habitude de la basse-ville, ni les atours d'une fille qui était née dans les baraquements. Et cela l'excédait certainement plus que ça n'aurait dû.

D'un côté, il savait que la plupart des elfes venaient des tours, parce qu'ils étaient tous fils d'employés de la haute administration, ou des magisters, formant ainsi le conseil restreint qu'on nommait Magisterium. Il ne savait pas trop d'où venait Amnell, mais il subodorait qu'elle avait certainement fait l'école des officiers du quartier Est, la plus réputée. Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il était né dans un baraquement sordide et c'est seulement grâce à ses tests d'aptitude qu'il avait pu intégrer une école dans la basse-ville Nord. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il avait été suffisamment remarqué pour intégrer les Templiers. À chaque fois qu'il y songeait, sa figure redevenait sombre. Dire que cette gourde l'avait appelé "Sous-capitaine". Cela aussi l'excédait et depuis lors, il n'avait échangé avec elle que des phrases acerbes et ce matin, c'était à peine s'il l'avait saluée. La migraine, due à l'abus de Whisky en était peut-être la cause.

De temps à autres, il voyait l'elfe qui regardait dans sa direction, mais à chaque fois qu'il relevait le nez, elle faisait mine de s'intéresser au canal, quelques mètres en-dessous, qui avait cette couleur verdâtre que lui donnait les pluies acides et les excréments. L'odeur, sur le quai, était à peine atténuée par la petite bulle en verre où les voyageurs pouvaient attendre le tramway. Les jours de grande affluence, bien entendu, ces espaces étaient réservés aux employés gradés à partir de B, en résumé, les forces de l'ordre, les sous-administrateurs et les tribuns. Tous deux, en tant que SSV, pouvaient transiter en haute et basse-ville, bien entendu, et ils étaient gradés A. À chaque fois qu'il lisait cette lettre sur sa carte d'identité, il faisait la grimace, ayant l'impression d'avoir usurpé un rang qui ne ressemblait en rien à ses souvenirs de jeunesse. La petite finit, au bout de cinq minutes de religieux silence, par l'interpeller. C'était désespérant mais il semblait que la démotivation n'avait aucune prise sur elle, comme si elle arrivait toujours à remonter la pente quoiqu'elle rencontre. Ici, en l'occurrence, un collègue particulièrement mal luné. On appelait cela de l'opiniâtreté et même si ça lui donnait envie de lui dire une énième fois de la fermer, le fait qu'elle recommence à chaque fois finissait par forcer le respect. Ou bien elle était complètement tarée, ce qui était encore envisageable.  **"Quoi ?"** , aboya-t-il.

**"Rien, je disais que même si vous faisiez la gueule, vous n'arriverez pas à me décourager. J'ai connu pire."**

Ouais, tarée, songea-t-il tandis qu'il haussait les épaules tout en regardant le Tramway arriver. Par habitude, elle monta dans le premier wagon, car lorsqu'elle prenait les taxis suburbain ou le métro de la haute-ville, elle était toujours prioritaire. Il lui tira le bras, sans grand ménagement, puis la mena dans le wagon 3. Elle finit par se dégager dans un geste brusque, qui lui valut une vive douleur, mais suivit le mouvement en grommelant :  **"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez aller en plein milieu de la rame, il y aura plus de monde et nous avons le droit de..."**

Il leva la main, de cette façon péremptoire qu'il avait de la faire taire - le pire était que ça marchait plutôt bien sur elle, vu qu'elle avait toujours été de ces jeunes filles bien sages - puis répliqua :  **"Le droit, je m'en cogne, vous apprendrez que lorsqu'on est SSV, on se doit de côtoyer la masse, jusqu'à se fondre en elle. Si ça vous répugne, libre à vous de demander une mutation dans les bureaux. Vous serez sans nul doute une dactylo efficace."**  Elle rougit légèrement sous la réprimande et regarda ses bottes cloutées, plus petit modèle que celles de Rutherford. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Puis elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'envie de se fondre dans la masse. Toute sa vie n'avait été poussée que dans un sens unique : il fallait qu'elle sorte du lot, qu'elle se fasse remarquer et ses pouvoirs de mage avaient bien aidé à cela. Quelle idée ridicule alors qu'ils avaient le grade et la fonction parfaits pour les éloigner des gens justement ? Ils représentaient l'ordre. Le bras armé de l'Empire et bien qu'ils ne portaient pas d'uniforme comme les flics ordinaires, leurs habits noirs réglementaires, ainsi que leurs épaulières frappées SSV, ne les faisaient guère ressembler au péquin moyen.

Le chef leur avait assigné une mission de routine. Un tribun du quartier Est, en basse-ville, avait fait appel aux SSV pour une affaire qui "ne souffrait aucun délai", selon ses propres dires. Pas si étrange que cela, car les hommes politiques de la basse-ville étaient souvent impliqués dans de sombres affaires et venaient ensuite quémander protection aux SSV, en échange de diverses informations. La vie de tribun en basse-ville était plutôt ingrate et chacun était conscient qu'on ne pouvait exercer la politique dans de tels quartiers en demeurant probes. Tant que cela n'était pas dit officiellement, tout le monde était content. Sibellius Fox était un tribun reconnu, son nom qui était sur certaines lèvres quand il s'agissait de cargaisons exotiques transitant dans Venice. Ils se présentèrent au matin, leur tasse de café synthétique avalée sur le chemin dans le plus grand silence et sonnèrent à la maison de l'homme. C'était un pavillon qui n'était pas délabré, ce qui n'était pas rare dans l'Est de la basse-ville. Une droïde vint leur ouvrir, annonçant leur venue de sa voix monocorde, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'entrée. Callian avait le nez en l'air, saisissant les moindres détails, Rutherford regardait droit devant lui. Elle lui balança un coup de coude et attira son attention sur la caméra dissimulée dans l'applique murale, qu'il avait déjà remarquée.  **"Bravo ! C'est qu'on a l'oeil"** , se moqua-t-il avant de suivre la droïde qui les invitait à passer au salon.

Rutherford avait l'air de se ficher de tout et de tout le monde, en toute circonstance. Il avait cette posture et cette mine égale, soit assez inexpressive et froide, qu'il s'agisse de la droïde, de Callian et de ses remarques qui lui semblaient absurdes, ou du propriétaire des lieux qui arriva, l'air un brin survolté. C'était un homme de taille assez petite, maigrelet mais qui semblait avoir l'habitude de prendre la parole en public. Il considéra un instant ses deux interlocuteurs, en congédiant la droïde, qui s'appelait Soréa, puis prit la parole, tout en gesticulant ses bras maigres :

**"Oh par le souffle du Créateur, vous voilà ! C'est une affaire urgente, des plus urgentes et vos services ont tardé. Ils ont bien trop tardé."**

Cette remarque eut le don d'agacer Rutherford, à qui il ne fallait pas grand chose, reconnaissons-le et Callian nota qu'elle n'était pas aujourd'hui la cible unique de son regard noir. Toutefois, Sibellius ne se démonta pas et soutint les yeux de son interlocuteur avant de continuer, sans sourciller :

**"Mais maintenant vous êtes là, agent... hmm Rutherford, agent Callian."**  Il déchiffrait leur badge tout en les invitant à prendre place sur le canapé blanc et immaculé du salon. L'elfe s'assit mais Cullen demeura debout, les bras croisés :  **"Si c'est si urgent, allez-y, racontez donc monsieur Fox."**

Il avait abandonné son regard désapprobateur pour quelque chose de plus inquisiteur, tandis que le tribun racontait que c'était absolument scandaleux, qu'il s'occupait toujours avec beaucoup d'application de ses commandes, que jamais il ne perdait de chargement, que si ça se savait, c'était fini pour lui et que vu qu'il avait les entrepôts les plus sécurisés de la basse-ville, il fallait bien le SSV pour coincer les malfaiteurs. Rutherford, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un vol, referma son carnet de notes holographique et annonça d'un ton sans appel :

**"Vous nous avez fait perdre notre temps Fox. Voyez avec l'agence de sécurité en charge de vos entrepôts, ou avec la police du secteur Est, les SSV ne s'occupent pas de ce genre d'affaire."**

Le tribun eut un de ces sourires qui mit immédiatement mal à l'aise Amnell. Un sourire entendu, qui montrait qu'il savait certaines choses qu'ils ignoraient. La révélation ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps :

**"Et moi, agent Rutherford, je peux vous assurer que les SSV s'occuperont de celle-ci. On ne m'a pas volé n'importe quelle cargaison, voyez-vous... Il s'agit de Lyrium."**

Callian releva la tête pour observer Rutherford qui ne quittait pas des yeux le tribun, alors qu'il rouvrait le carnet de notes d'un geste du doigt.  **"Je vous écoute"** , maugréa-t-il, entre ses dents.


	4. Lyrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Nous les avions quittés dans le salon du tribun Fox. Tandis que ce dernier leur explique qu'il a perdu sa cargaison de Lyrium, Cullen semble perdre la maîtrise de lui-même. Callian Amnell, de son côté, continue de prendre ses marques en tant que nouvelle collègue du sombre personnage.
> 
> On en apprendra plus sur les Templiers et leurs missions.
> 
> Crédits : Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

La main de Cullen était agrippée si fort à la barre centrale du wagon dans lequel ils transitaient à présent que les yeux de Callian étaient fixés sur ses jointures blanches. Elle n'osait rien dire, ressentant le trouble profond de son collègue sans en saisir totalement la cause. Puis elle savait qu'il aurait certainement une de ses formules choisies expressément pour elle, comme "Fermez-là", "Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis" ou bien celle qui sonnait comme "Retournez jouer au mage chez vos potes les elfes" ou quelque chose du genre, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien. Côtoyer Rutherford n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle s'était imaginé... Elle avait cru à un agent au sourire facile, à l'humour batailleur et recherchant l'action où qu'elle se trouve. À la place, elle avait devant elle un homme taciturne, aux yeux parfois mélancoliques et à la moue blasée. Seuls demeuraient les traits qu'elle connaissait des campagnes de publicité "Rejoignez les Templiers", qui avaient été placardées sur tous les murs de la ville, il y a de cela cinq ans. Peut-être était-il un peu amaigri mais il était définitivement reconnaissable. Elle brûlait de lui poser des questions sur sa carrière, malgré les rebuffades, malgré le fait qu'il ne ressemble pas trop à l'image d'épinal qu'elle s'était constituée au fil des ans, et d'ailleurs, cela devait se lire sur son visage par trop expressif car lorsqu'elle quitta les jointures blanchies, elle rencontra son regard. Elle cligna des yeux mais resta aussi mutique que lui. Bizarrement, c'est lui qui soupira, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt vers le plafond délabré du wagon :

**"Je vois bien que vous voulez parler et vu que je ne vais pas supporter votre regard inquisiteur une journée de plus, allez-y, posez-là votre question."**

Elle essaya bien de se dérober. Depuis une semaine qu'elle lui collait aux basques, elle avait bien compris par elle-même qu'il n'était plus affilié aux Templiers. Elle ne savait trop depuis quand et se demandait pourquoi un tel départ n'avait pas été plus médiatisé. Les Templiers étaient l'unité d'élite des SSV. Véritable force d'assaut dans les situations concernant directement le pouvoir politique, ils avaient à la fondation de leur ordre la tâche de protéger l'empereur, en tant que garde prétorienne, et si besoin était, de faire appel au droit d'oblitération. Qu'on ait choisi un corps entier ayant la capacité de brouiller les pouvoirs magiques et les technologies dépendantes du voile n'est pas anodin. Cette garde était censé pouvoir oblitérer le Magisterium si ce dernier décidait d'outrepasser les droits de l'empereur et de s'approprier le pouvoir exécutif. Mais au fur et à mesure des décades, les Templiers devinrent l'unité d'élite que l'on connaît aujourd'hui, prompt à intervenir dans les situations délicates, ayant leurs entrées dans toute la ville. Le fer de lance des SSV. Les autres agents étant cantonnés aux affaires de moindre envergure. Quant aux crimes dits mineurs, ils sont gérés par les différentes milices, réparties en haute et basse-ville.

Callian se souvenait malgré tout du glissement qui s'était opéré ces dernières années : les Templiers étaient bien sûr toujours censés répondre aux exigences des SSV, en faire partie intégrante, mais on avait vu souvent des affaires gérées par eux seuls, sans que les dossiers ne soient révélés aux commandants SSV, informations laissées à la discrétion seule du Capitaine des Templiers. Le dernier coup d'éclat s'était opéré lorsque ces derniers avaient demandé de déménager dans leur base au Nord de la ville, délaissant le QG du SSV où ils avaient pourtant toujours siégé. L'elfe prit enfin la parole, avant que Cullen ne retire son offre :

**"Quand avez-vous quitté les Templiers ?"**

Il ferma un instant les yeux et soupira de nouveau :  **"Cela fait à peine un an. J'ai demandé à redevenir simple agent des SSV et je suis retourné au QG du Centre en basse-ville pour... diverses raisons"**

Elle hocha soigneusement la tête, n'osant pas continuer dans l'indiscrétion. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais les divers cahots que rencontraient leur wagon, ainsi que le bruit ambiant, rendaient la conversation délicate. Ils disséquèrent donc l'affaire que Sibellius Fox leur avait présentée, usant de leur jargon habituel et obscure, afin que personne ne puisse saisir le sens de leurs paroles. L'entrepôt avait, semble-t-il, été forcé dans la nuit du jour 17. Nous étions le jour 20.  **"Pourquoi a-t-il tardé tant que cela si c'était aussi urgent qu'il le prétend ?"**  Cullen eut un fin sourire, sa main cessant de comprimer la barre métallique, la conversation ayant le don de lui changer les idées :  **"Douce naïveté. Vous vous souvenez qu'il y a un an, le Lyrium a été officiellement interdit dans les rangs des SSV et de la police. On a veillé à le faire disparaître des rues, afin que les Templiers ne s'en procurent pas sous le manteau, vous voyez ? Tout du moins, c'est ce qui est communément admis. Mais le Lyrium est encore prisé dans les sociétés des gens friqués, et pour la sensation de puissance obtenue, beaucoup sont prêts à payer des sommes exorbitantes."**

Callian se souvenait de cette sorte de révolution. Jusqu'alors, on utilisait beaucoup le Lyrium, en distraction, pour booster certaines aptitudes physiques, pour agrémenter ses soirées, mais les Templiers en avaient tellement abusé qu'ils n'avaient plus été capables de masquer les erreurs de conduite de leurs agents. On avait tant concentré le Lyrium, ces dernières années, que c'était devenu l'une des drogues les plus jouissives mais aussi les plus dangereuses de Venice. On l'avait donc prohibée, particulièrement dans les forces de l'ordre et on punissait sévèrement tout agent qui en faisait usage. On ne l'utilisait aujourd'hui que dans les augmentations ou autres appareils technologiques comme les armes à énergie, sous forme cristalline. Ceux qui ingéraient des cristaux de Lyrium pur ne vivaient pas assez longtemps pour raconter l'expérience. Mais inséré dans un exosquelette, on pouvait déployer une force et une résistance surhumaine : le Lyrium détournait le voile et convertissait son énergie, à la manière des mages. On avait remplacé la drogue favorite des Templiers par le Mirage, au cours de l'année, mais il était moins efficace, entièrement chimique et on rapportait déjà des effets secondaires un brin alarmant. Callian sourcilla :

**"Ça ne leur suffit pas, le Mirage, aux gens friqués comme vous dîtes ?"**

Rutherford la regarda un instant, et elle crut distinguer dans ses traits une sorte de tristesse. Il passa sa main pour plaquer en arrière ses cheveux châtains :  **"Non, le Mirage n'a rien à voir. Les SSV contrôlent normalement les cargaisons que font entrer les gens comme Sibellius Fox mais si le vol est avéré, on a une quantité non négligeable de Lyrium dans la nature et c'est plus inquiétant. Je comprends qu'il ait tardé à nous l'avouer. Les SSV seront beaucoup moins coulants en regard à son petit trafic à présent."**

Ils parlèrent de la descente qu'ils feraient à l'entrepôt en question, le lendemain, histoire de voir si certains indices pouvaient les éclairer. Fox avait affirmé qu'il ne savait pas qui pouvait être l'auteur d'un tel méfait. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Tramway, la nuit était tombée et les néons grésillaient sur toutes les façades. Rutherford avait l'air encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée mais il ne cherchait plus à fuir particulièrement sa présence, ce qu'elle prenait pour une nette amélioration. Le deuxième jour, alors qu'ils devaient effectuer une mission de repérage ensemble, il s'était arrangé pour la semer. Elle avait été si en colère en arrivant, échevelée, sur les lieux, avec deux heures de retard... C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sourire, un véritable sourire sans ironie. Elle avait bougonné  **"ne refaites jamais ça"** et depuis, elle était sur le qui-vive en permanence.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du poste central et du Squirrel's Tail, il lâcha, d'un ton neutre : **"Rentrez, la journée a été longue."**  Et en basse-ville, ce n'était rien de le dire. On ne voyait que rarement la lumière du jour, entre les ruelles étouffées par les hautes tours, ainsi que l'atmosphère oppressante du Tramway. Chaque déplacement devenait laborieux. Elle savait que, comme chaque soir, il rejoindrait le bar. Il la planta là sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Il composa le numéro, connu par coeur, sur son intellicom, tandis qu'il avalait à grands traits le Whisky. Rien ne le rassérénait, ni l'alcool, ni le dancing rotatif qui avait été activé vers 21:00, où quelques filles plutôt jolies venaient se détendre après une journée de travail. L'une d'elle ressemblait à Amnell, hormis les oreilles, se surprit-il à remarquer, avec ses cheveux noirs et sa silhouette élancée. Il ferma les yeux en prenant son front dans sa main, sentant son sang palpiter derrière ses yeux. Il avait cette foutue migraine depuis des heures et elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Dès que Sibellius Fox avait prononcé le nom de Lyrium, Rutherford avait cru perdre pied. Il avait même senti la saveur sur sa langue et les effets du voile qui devenait presque palpable autour de lui. Puis s'était insinué l'odieuse envie d'en consommer, d'en trouver, tout de suite, maintenant. Il avait eu tant de mal à garder contenance, surtout sous le regard sans cesse fixé de la petite sur ses moindres mouvements. Pendant un bref instant, il avait songé la semer dans le quartier, comme quelques jours auparavant, afin de pouvoir être libre de courir, de hurler, ou de frapper un mur mais il avait pris sur lui. Comme souvent. Comme toujours fut un temps.

Il termina son verre, ne ressentant aucune satiété ni aucun contentement. Il valida l'appel et la sonnerie retentit quatre fois avant que la voix familière s'élève au bout du fil :

**"Bouclette, ça par exemple, ça faisait longtemps."**  Cullen n'eut pas le coeur à sourire, et entre deux inspirations, il marmonna : **"La ferme Varric, je peux passer oui ou non ?"**. Le nain lui donna rendez-vous dans les bas quartiers. Et pas la peine de dire que les bas quartiers de la basse ville avaient des allures d'enfers. On ne pouvait y croiser que des désespérés, à cette heure tardive. L'ancien templier se demanda s'il était l'un d'eux, tandis que ses lourdes bottes battaient le macadam dans un bruit sourd.

La cave où créchait Varric était verdâtre et humide. C'était le sous-sol d'un baraquement, où seuls ceux qui savaient ce qui s'y tramait se rendaient. Ce qui s'y tramait, c'était la vente de produits illégaux, d'augmentations trafiquées et non homologuées par les dirigeants de Venice, un peu de prostitution underground aussi, pour ceux qui ne goûtaient pas les bordels légaux. Rutherford, avec son air des mauvais jours, et ses vêtements SSV, fit fuir un jeune couple aux membres dégingandés alors qu'il prenait l'escalier pour gagner le sous-sol. Le nain était en train de manier une préparation qui avait l'air délicate. Cullen dut se maîtriser pour ne pas lui crier de se magner le train. Il inspira fébrilement l'air où filtrait la moisissure et compta, sans grande cohérence, jusqu'à ce que Varric et son sourire jovial ne se retournent vers lui :  **"Alors Soldat, on déraille ?"**  Il rigola tandis que ses yeux malicieux scrutait la mine déconfite de Rutherford.  **"Ta gueule Varric. Donnes-moi cinq doses de Mirage et je me tire aussi sec."**

Le nain haussa un sourcil moqueur tout en farfouillant dans un tiroir :  **"Bah alors, les SSV ont oublié de faire la distribution ce matin ?"**  Cullen eut envie de lui cogner la tête contre la table métallique qui lui servait de plan de travail. Il contracta le poing mais demeura comme statufié, sachant que s'il faisait un pas dans sa direction, la situation dégénérerait. Varric connaissait très bien les cadences des SSV. Chaque matin, le Mirage était distribué aux agents humains, dans les locaux, avec une dose double pour les anciens Templiers. Mais les doses légales suffisaient de moins en moins à apaiser Rutherford. Le manque était permanent et agressait chaque nerf de son corps à certains moments. Et ça avait été pire lorsque cette affaire de Lyrium volé lui était tombée sur le coin du nez. Il ne voulait pas qu'Amnell le voit comme ça... Il avait été tellement plus apaisé lorsqu'il avait été seul, ces derniers mois. Puis son ancien coéquipier savait tout, il l'aidait, il le comprenait. Aucune chance que cette coincée d'elfe soit aussi ouverte d'esprit. Elle ne ferait que lui dire "ce n'est pas bien" avec sa petite voix pontifiante.

Il arracha les flacons des mains de Varric qui arrivait à sa hauteur et ouvrit le premier afin d'avaler son contenu. Comme à chaque fois, il eut la nausée. Le Mirage était tellement un pâle substitut au Lyrium, épais, doucereux. Il en ressentit les effets aussitôt, le voile à peine palpable mais tout de même présent, tandis que les battements de son coeur s'apaisaient peu à peu. Il rangea le reste dans les poches de son cosmo puis fila les crédits dus au nain dans un mouvement dédaigneux.

**"Oh ne fais pas ta fine bouche avec moi Cullen, je n'ai pas les paluches plus sales qu'un autre."**

D'avoir besoin de profiteurs comme Varric révulsait Rutherford. Il avait bien essayé de se sevrer mais toute son acuité de flic devenait inexistante. Sans parler de son inaptitude à user du Châtiment, ce qui l'handicapait et le mettait au même rang qu'un agent subalterne. Un agent normal. Banal. Inutile. Le chef le cantonnerait aux affaires mineures, ou pire, il serait muté dans une milice sectorielle. Il ne pouvait pas subir telle déchéance, pas après tout ce qu'il avait eu à encaisser. Non.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et hocha la tête puis demanda presqu'innocemment :

**"Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'une cargaison de Lyrium en balade par hasard ?"**

Le nain fronça les sourcils et répondit aussitôt :  **"Ça non Bouclette, je te l'ai déjà dit il y a un an de cela, le Lyrium, j'en fournis pas. Aucune envie que des dingues de Templiers me tombent sur le râble. C'est un commerce trop dangereux pour moi."**

Cullen haussa les épaules :  **"Je sais bien tout ça, le nain. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, Sibellius Fox a perdu quelque chose et ça a l'air plutôt dangereux de laisser la situation dégénérer."**  Varric sembla interloqué :  **"Le vieux Fox tu dis ? Hmm... J'ai bien entendu parlé d'une cargaison spéciale mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Lyrium. Si j'apprends quelque chose, je te tiendrai au courant."**

Ils se séparèrent sur un signe de tête et Rutherford put rejoindre son appartement sans trembler ni sentir son souffle lui échapper. Il s'endormit tard dans la nuit, en scrutant le flacon de Mirage plein qu'il avait posé sur la tablette, tout près de son lit.


	5. Sweet Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'agent Rutherford semble étrangement aimable ce jour-là, tandis qu'il continue de soigneusement cacher le mal dont il souffre et qui entame son acuité. Alors que Callian découvre les circuits peu orthodoxes qu'il emprunte pour mener leur enquête, une information les emmène dans la boîte de nuit Sweet Song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui, pour peu qu'un vague "bonjour", prononcé du bout des lèvres, en soit le signe, bien entendu. Mais elle préférait y croire car après tout, s'il savait être particulièrement misanthrope parfois, il n'avait jamais été - trop - désobligeant envers elle. Certes, on voyait qu'il la trimballait un peu partout dans la ville, comme un boulet attaché à ses pieds, qu'il trainait sans trop d'effort dès lors qu'il s'agissait de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Il lui avait aussi dit de la fermer à plusieurs reprises... Cependant, il n'avait jamais mis en doute ses capacités. Peut-être parce qu'il s'en foutait et qu'il la jugeait inutile. Ou peut-être parce que l'enquête, une simple cargaison volée, ne représentait pas un grand enjeu. Aujourd'hui, il avait une façon de bouger et d'agir qui trahissait qu'il se sentait mieux. Peut-être avait-il simplement bien dormi. Lorsqu'il surprit une fois encore son regard interrogateur sur lui, ce dont il avait, par force, pris l'habitude, il sourit légèrement en coin :  **"Allez Elfette, avalez votre café, on part en balade."**  Hmm... Pas désobligeant jusqu'ici. Elle grogna, car quant à elle, elle avait eu une nuit agitée et pénible, puis balança le gobelet dans un container rempli d'ordures jusqu'à en déborder.  **"Ne m'appelez pas Elfette, je vous prie"**. Elle se souvenait suffisamment des officiers humains qui avaient employé ce qualificatif pour la caractériser et de l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressenti.

Une oreille pointue n'avait rien à faire dans la police. C'était fragile ces petites bêtes là, trop frêle, trop petit. Ça avait les mains lisses et l'habitude d'habiter les beaux quartiers. Les quelques elfes qui se trouvaient en basse-ville étaient héritiers des familles déchues de Venice, celles qui avait été prises dans des affaires de corruption, ou ruinées par d'autres scandales. Mais ils formaient un quartier minuscule de la basse-ville de la cité, alors qu'en haute-ville, on ne voyait presque que des elfes. On n'en croisait pas dans la police, certes non. Si bien que les cinq années d'apprentissage avaient été rudes, surtout qu'elle se trouvait dans une école huppée, avec des humains envieux de la position des elfes détenteurs du Magisterium et souhaitant à tout prix démontrer qu'une telle place, suite à l'amenuisement de leur magie, n'était plus du tout justifiée. Alors du "Elfette", elle en avait suffisamment soupé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, un peu trop énervée, elle balance un sort de feu dans la tronche de Mirhael. Il avait eu les tifs entièrement cramés... Elle coula un regard sombre à Rutherford qui émit un léger rire, assez déconcertant :

**"Vous n'êtes pas très convaincante quand vous essayez de m'imiter vous savez ?"**

Elle fit la moue mais suivit de bon coeur, un sourire aux lèvres, la contrariété de sa dénomination bientôt oubliée. L'entrepôt se trouvait dans le quartier industriel de la basse-ville. Il s'y déployait, comme une entité tentaculaire, tout autour du vaste Héliporteur, qui prenait soigneusement la rouille depuis des décades entières, suite à la séparation des trois villes majeures : Venice, Delta et Esserim. Cullen ouvrait la marche, son cosmopolitain flottant derrière lui et il montra son badge à l'agent de sécurité qui leur indiqua l'entrepôt de Sibellius Fox, numéroté 345A767. Il leur fallut emprunter le monorail qui transitait dans tout le secteur industriel, jusqu'à être déposés devant l'immense porte coulissante, semblable à des centaines d'autres, si ce n'était le fameux numéro permettant de l'identifier. Alors que Rutherford s'avançait d'un pas leste vers la personne censée les recevoir, Amnell lui passa devant afin de prendre enfin la parole. Il la laissa faire, en haussant un sourcil, visiblement amusé. Il était définitivement de bonne humeur, étonnant...

**"Agent Amnell, Agent Rutherford. Nous venons pour..."**  Elle tapota nerveusement son calepin holographique pour reprendre son souffle et sa contenance : **"... pour inspecter l'entrepôt de monsieur Fox. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer l'endroit où le chargement a disparu ?"**

L'agent de maintenance les mena jusqu'à une stalle désespérément vide. Tandis que Rutherford s'inquiétait des caméras de surveillance, Amnell se penchait au-dessus de l'emplacement afin de révéler un quelconque indice. Alors que personne ne la regardait, elle balada ses doigts tout en concentrant sa magie, mais rien de notable ne transparût sur la surface brillante. Rien que le reflet de sa main et de son pouvoir bleuté. La manipulation hérissa les cheveux dans la nuque de Cullen qui tourna immédiatement son regard sur elle, interrompant la question qu'il posait au gardien. Il sembla chercher ses mots, mais, s'il eut dans l'idée de faire un commentaire, il se ravisa et revint à son interrogatoire. Non, les caméras n'avaient rien capté d'anormal et ils suivirent l'employé pour s'en assurer eux mêmes. Il leur montra alors l'enregistrement qui les fit sourciller tous deux, au même instant, tandis qu'en un millième de seconde, le chargement disparaissait de l'écran, sans montrer aucune silhouette.

**"C'est comme si on avait brouillé l'enregistrement"** , marmonna Rutherford, sans grande surprise. La sécurité, même dans les bas quartiers de Venice, était assurée par des corporations très performantes dans leur domaine. Il fallait donc aux pillards de tout poil, une façon de contourner les systèmes. Il demanda au gardien s'il avait noté une intrusion dans le local de surveillance, mais celui-ci indiqua avoir trouvé la porte verrouillée, telle qu'il l'avait laissée, le lendemain du vol.

Pendant tout l'interrogatoire, les prunelles sombres de Rutherford avaient pesé sur le pauvre employé, qui n'avait pourtant rien trahi d'autre que son angoisse de se faire virer comme un malpropre. Callian essayait de comprendre quelle méthode appliquait son coéquipier. Était-ce une simple analyse de ses tics nerveux, ou bien une technique propre aux Templiers ? Une augmentation rétinienne peut-être ? Il faudrait qu'elle songe à lui demander.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient déduire du vol, c'est qu'il avait été parfaitement bien orchestré, ce qu'ils conclurent tous deux, sur le chemin du retour vers le centre de la basse-ville, côte à côte, les mains enfoncées dans leurs poches, l'air morose. Déjà que l'enquête ne s'annonçait pas folichonne, l'absence d'indice les renvoyait à une impasse et ils se voyaient déjà déambuler sans but aucun, en attendant que la cargaison réapparaisse sur le marché noir, si tant est que ce soit sa destination. L'éventualité semblait inquiéter Rutherford mais Callian haussa les épaules : le marché était déjà saturé de drogues, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que ça pouvait changer et son partenaire ne semblait pas vouloir lui livrer le fond de sa pensée. Ce qui obnubilait l'elfe, c'était que l'affectation, dont elle avait été si fière lorsqu'elle avait été mise au courant, ressemblait de plus en plus à une mise au placard et elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter de partager la dérive de Rutherford, dérive qui lui apparaissait, croyait-elle, frappante et dépouillée, tandis qu'il ruminait dans son coin. Barbant, ayant perdu ses talents. Finirait-elle par perdre les siens ? Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur les possibilités de mutation. Un instant, elle eut la nausée quand la pensée d'accéder aux demandes paternelles traversa son esprit. Non, jamais elle ne ploierait. Elle préférait encore le placard de Rutherford plutôt que la consanguinité des ambitions familiales.

Ils atteignaient Bow Street, à l'orée du quartier central quand l'intellicom de Rutherford retentit :  **"Oui ? Hum... Tu es sûr ? C'est vérifié ? Mouais, je me méfie avec toi mais je vais y descendre. Red tu dis ? Tu parles d'un pseudo original toi. Oui oui, merci, bonsoir."**

Amnell releva un sourcil mais il vit bien qu'elle n'osait pas le questionner franchement. Sa retenue lui était parfois agréable et souvent, il la trouvait tout simplement horripilante. Ne pouvait-elle pas mettre sa sacro-sainte bonne éducation de côté pour une fois et simplement parler comme tout le monde ? Il se demandait si les elfes étaient tous aussi polis. Il soupira et finit par compléter, comme toujours, la pensée de la petite nouvelle :  **"Une information comme quoi un mec se vante d'avoir réussi un super coup dans un entrepôt ultra sécurisé. Au Sweet Song. Il s'appelle Red."**

Il tint volontairement secret ce qui devait l'interpeller le plus, rien que pour l'obliger à s'adresser à lui directement, plutôt que de jouer les froides mutiques. Cela fonctionna bien. Il commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas, sous ses airs léchés, une grande patience :  **"C'était qui ? Votre informateur je veux dire."**  Rutherford hésita longuement. Devait-il le lui dire ? Il n'avait pas encore une grande confiance, la fréquentant depuis trop peu de temps, ni l'envie de lui être agréable en lui répondant. Il savait pourtant qu'Iron, leur chef, finirait pas pousser sa gueulante s'il ne l'incluait pas dans l'enquête. Il choisit de couper la poire en deux : **"C'est un informateur que je pratique depuis un an, il crèche près de Crucifer Avenue, un endroit que vous ne devez jamais avoir vu, petite. Il est fiable, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir."**

Elle maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron étouffé puis avança vers l'arrêt du Tramway la plus proche, portant tête basse, l'air encore plus renfrogné. Rutherford eut le sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée du Sweet Song. Le cabaret n'avait rien de doux dans la musique qui filtrait à travers les deux portes battantes. Les videurs s'effacèrent immédiatement en voyant Cullen arriver et lui ouvrirent la porte. Callian nota que si elle voulait entrer dans une soirée tendance de la basse-ville, elle savait qui emmener sous son bras. L'atmosphère était enfumée. Les vapeurs des cocktails aux couleurs électriques emplissaient l'atmosphère. C'était à se demander si l'on ne craignait pas l'ivresse rien qu'à respirer, en contournant les cages où les strip-teaseuses, humaines pour la plupart, même si Callian crut distinguer une elfe, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir pas mal de succès, dansaient lascivement. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'une rouquine abordait Rutherford. Ce que Amnell prit pour du racolage de client fut vite démenti lorsqu'elle vit Cullen se pencher et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille qui portait une sorte de déshabillé rouge écarlate, et qu'elle rit comme s'il s'agissait là d'une blague. S'il était doué d'humour, elle le saurait. Ce détail l'agaça et elle en profita pour noter les fréquentations déplorables ainsi que les méthodes douteuses de Cullen. Pas étonnant qu'il ait déchu. Elle ruminait encore quand elle se porta à leur hauteur. Rutherford avait l'air plutôt détendu, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Il fit les présentations : **"Eileen, agent Amnell, ma nouvelle coéquipière."** Eileen lui coula un regard gentil assorti d'un sourire :  **"Agent Amnell, tsss. Il peut être si procédurier parfois. Et encore, là c'est rien du tout."**  Cela la fit rire et Cullen secoua la tête comme si elle racontait n'importe quoi. Callian eut du mal à détester Eileen, alors qu'elle s'était très étrangement promis de le faire. Après qu'ils eurent échangé semblait-il des nouvelles - la musique couvrait suffisamment leur voix pour que l'elfe ne comprenne pas grand chose - Eileen indiqua une alcôve du cabaret. Rutherford hocha la tête et attrapa le bras d'Amnell, assez doucement cette fois-ci, tandis qu'il l'entrainait dans son sillage, tout en lui parlant bas. Il en profita pour regarder de plus près son oreille, ce dont elle ne put se rendre compte :  **"Elle dit que Red est un habitué. Il est en tête à tête avec Clarisse."**

**"Eileen, Clarisse... Entre le Squirrel's Tail et ici, vous êtes sûr que vous avez le temps de rentrer chez vous ?"** Rutherford eut une moue amusée et sans mot dire, ils surent quoi faire. Soit ils avaient été entrainés selon des méthodes similaires, soit leur duo fonctionnait mieux qu'ils ne s'en apercevaient eux-mêmes, mais Callian partit vers la droite, tandis que Cullen se posait près d'une colonne dorée, plus à gauche, dont le chapiteau était de mauvais goût. Il observa l'elfe faire sa manoeuvre d'approche et la vit même esquisser des mouvements de danse, au rythme de la musique, pour que son avancée ne paraisse guère suspecte. Elle dansait bien, même si tel spectacle semblait presque détonnant avec le caractère qu'il lui imaginait. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur ses préjugés alors qu'il se glissait jusqu'à la banquette où était assis leur suspect. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils s'assirent l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de Red, homme chétif qui bafouilla, tandis que Clarisse, sentant le vent venir, se levait pour aller à la recherche d'un autre client :  **"Nan mais ça m'intéresse pas les couples..."** Puis, alors qu'il levait la tête pour confronter le regard peu amène de Cullen, il vit l'épaulette et sembla sur le point de s'étouffer. Si les SSV étaient là, c'était grave. Il dit aussitôt :  **"J'ai rien fait !"** , ce qui en général, trahissait le contraire. Amnell se pencha vers lui et lui lança un coup de coude :  **"Alors Red, on papote d'une certaine cargaison ?"** L'autre rentra la tête dans les épaules et la secoua, de droite et de gauche, tandis qu'il lançait des regards paniqués vers les sorties :  **"J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je fais pas dans les cargaisons moi, je suis agent d'accueil. Rien d'passionnant."**  Rutherford passa son bras derrière les épaules de Red et enchaina :  **"L'accueil de l'entrepôt 345A767, tes journées doivent être longues hein ? Alors pour tromper l'ennui, tu fais des tours de passe-passe."**  Red releva sa tête vers Cullen, comme un petit animal implorant puis dit d'une traite :  **"Je-ne-fais-pas-de-tours-moi..."**  Alors que la prise de Rutherford s'accentuait sur les épaules du type, ce dernier haussa un sourcil, un peu trop moqueur sans doute et ajouta  **"pas de tours, sauf celui-là"**. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et s'étant laissés prendre au jeu de la cible bégayante, ils sentirent avec stupeur Red leur glisser entre les doigts, alors qu'il venait d'activer son module d'invisibilité.

**"Espèce d'enc..."**  grogna Rutherford, tandis qu'il fermait son poing de rage semblait-il. Il ne perdit pas ses moyens longtemps et Amnell sentit le voile se dissiper et presque la suffoquer. Son coéquipier lançait le Châtiment Spirituel sur tout appareil utilisant l'énergie du voile à proximité. Il eut pu orienter ses effets sur la seule cible qu'était Red, mais soit qu'il fut invisible - si bien que viser quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas devient difficile, fort logiquement - soit qu'il ne fut pas au meilleur de sa forme, tous les appareils dans un rayon de cinq mètres en furent affectés : la baffle qui crachait ses basses depuis tout à l'heure, au-dessus d'eux, explosa, quelqu'un se tint les oreilles sous le coup d'une vive douleur (il devait avoir une augmentation auditive) et malheureusement, la porte d'accès de la cour arrière du Sweet Song fut déverrouillée. Oh certes, le module de Red avait été mis hors service... Les deux agents eurent donc le temps de le voir jouer les filles de l'air avec un sourire en coin.  **"Merveilleux !"** , commenta Callian en fusillant du regard Rutherford qui semblait reprendre contenance, le Châtiment l'ayant fatigué :  **"Oh ça va hein, bougez-vous si vous êtes si maligne !"**  Il était beaucoup moins fringant et souriant qu'il ne l'avait été toute la journée et si Amnell avait été plus attentive, elle eut pu voir qu'il souffrait. Elle n'en eut guère le temps, alors qu'elle se précipitait à la suite de Red, Rutherford sur ses talons. Vu qu'il était affaibli, elle le distança vite, habituée aux entrainements de l'école des officiers. Red était devant, une bonne longueur d'avance dans les pattes, mais certainement moins entrainé qu'elle, car elle commençait déjà à réduire la distance. Son trench-coat claquait derrière elle, tandis qu'elle augmentait la cadence, concentrée sur son unique objectif : **"Arrête-toi Red, avant que ça ne dégénère !"**  cria-t-elle. Elle entendit Cullen grommeler dans son dos  **"Ne le prévenez pas bordel, agissez !"**  Elle eut pu lui rétorquer que non, monsieur, on ne faisait pas ainsi, il y avait des procédures tout de même. Elle argumenterait plus tard : Red venait de sauter un parapet et s'élançait à présent sur une voie de triage, moins éclairée. Callian ne sauta pas l'obstacle et choisit de continuer tout droit. Si elle accélérait encore, elle pourrait lui couper la route plus loin. Ce qu'elle fit, même si elle sentait son souffle lui arracher les poumons à présent. L'autre ne devait pas être bien frais et quand elle sauta le parapet, beaucoup plus haut, Rutherford entendit le bruit mat de sa réception. Si elle avait réussi à lui couper la route, elle avait sauté d'une hauteur bien plus conséquente sur la voie de triage. Il espéra un instant qu'elle ne fut pas mal en point et se pencha pour regarder par lui même. Elle allait bien et Rutherford ne profita pas de son soulagement, il lança :  **"Amnell, je vous jure que si vous n'arrêtez pas ce crétin, je vous appelle Elfette jusqu'à la fin de notre collaboration !"**  Sa voix était rendue grave pas la fatigue, la course n'ayant rien arrangé. Il fut malgré tout aux premières loges pour tout voir : l'elfe n'avait guère été perturbée par son interruption et alors que Red semblait vouloir faire demi-tour, elle saisit un petit cylindre métallique accroché à sa ceinture. Dès qu'elle le toucha, une énergie bleutée sembla compléter l'arme que Rutherford reconnut immédiatement comme une Lance assaillant. Cela faisait un bail qu'il avait vu un mage en utiliser une. Dans un mouvement souple, elle concentra son énergie et tandis que le sort qui vint retenir les mouvements de Red comme dans une gangue électrifiée, était lancé, le voile sembla se plier d'une façon impressionnante. Rutherford le sentit dans chaque cellule de son corps : cette énergie phénoménale, électrisante, l'entourant de toute part. Son coeur battit plus vite, sa respiration en devint saccadée et il ne conçut plus pourquoi il était fatigué un instant plus tôt. Rasséréné, comme miraculeusement, il sauta auprès d'elle, tout en la regardant, assez impressionné même s'il ne le montrait guère.

**"Parfait"** , résuma-t-il. Amnell rangeait sa Lance, qui redevint un objet ridicule à sa ceinture, décoiffée par la course mais sans que ses mouvements ne trahissent qu'elle avait épuisé ses ressources. Cullen comprit alors qu'elle devait être une mage au grand potentiel. Ils approchaient de Red, lentement, alors qu'il était toujours bloqué dans sa gangue énergétique.  **"Bon, on va enfin pouvoir causer..."**  Rutherford n'eut pas le loisir de compléter sa pensée, car Red venait de s'écrouler tout d'un bloc, le sort dissipé. **"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de le buter !"**  Il tâtait déjà le pouls, inexistant, sous le regard horrifié de Callian, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ils découvrirent l'impact quelques minutes plus tard : tué d'une impulsion provenant d'une arme à canon laser. Quand Rutherford inspecta du regard les hauteurs, pour voir si quelqu'un y était posté, il était bien trop tard pour de telles précautions...


	6. Banal, vous avez dit banal ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enquête, qui prenait au départ des allures de simplicité, vient de prendre une tournure inquiétante. Le principal suspect du vol de la cargaison de Lyrium vient d'être assassiné sous les yeux impuissants de nos deux agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

La voix d'Iron portait d'une telle façon qu'à l'autre bout des SSV, on était capable de l'entendre tonner, comme un orage qui prend tout son temps pour vous impressionner au loin. Qu'importe qu'il arrive jusqu'à vous ou non, vous voilà un instant terrifié, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un orage dû à une surcharge électrique du Voile, prêt à vous assommer d'un coup de jus, certes. Callian se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, le sentiment d'impuissance la tenaillant au coeur et ne lui laissant que peu de repos. Il était tard dans la nuit, presque assez pour appeler cela le matin, la situation avait fait revenir le chef de son appartement, abandonnant le repas familial auquel, au vu de sa mauvaise humeur, il tenait beaucoup, et il lui fallait moins que ça pour être en rogne. Imaginez donc un suspect complètement cané dans une affaire de routine... Elle distinguait les deux silhouettes qui s'affrontaient verbalement, de l'autre côté de la vitre opacifiée, Rutherford à gauche, Iron le dominant d'une tête à droite. Elle eut voulu intervenir, plaider en la faveur de son collègue qui en vérité n'y était pour rien. Elle serait entrée là et aurait clamé "Ce n'est pas de sa faute", une sorte de superbe dans la voix et dans le maintien, mettant fin par sa posture imposante aux grognements Rutherfordiens et aux aboiements du gnoll. Mais elle était elfe, elle n'était pas encore totalement intégrée aux services, et elle n'aurait su que dire au-delà de cette phrase banale. Elle demeura donc là, tenant le mur, espérant peut-être s'y incruster à force d'y penser, car tous ceux qui passaient près d'elle lui jetaient des regards de biais, à cause des oreilles ou à cause de l'affaire banale qui aurait dû bien se passer. À la machine à café, tandis qu'elle saisissait son gobelet plein de la dernière invention de la ErgoCorp, Entertainment for Life and Business, un café aromatisé fraise, pour peu que quelqu'un sache réellement le goût de ce fruit qui appartenait à présent au monde du fantasme, elle avait entendu deux secrétaires en train de chuchoter à propos de Rutherford. Un truc comme quoi ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, avec lui et sa façon de faire, blabla. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard peu amène dans la direction des deux dindes et avait filé, le dos droit, jusqu'à le poser sur le mur où elle était toujours appuyée. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux jambes...

* * *

**"Écoute bien Cullen, je ne vais plus pouvoir continuer à couvrir tes manques !"**  Iron le fixait, tandis qu'il lui assénait des vérités dont lui même était déjà bien conscient. Mais s'entendre parler ainsi lui remua les sangs et il répliqua, entre ses dents serrées :  **"Oh ça va, ce n'est pas la première enquête compliquée qui se présente."**  Le chef eut un mouvement d'épaules, visiblement très agacé, et ce mouvement fit onduler la fourrure qu'on voyait dépasser de son t-shirt noir :  **"Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche, ne me prends pas pour un débile. Tu es l'un des meilleurs d'entre eux, si ce n'est le meilleur, tu aurais dû sentir bien avant l'impact que quelqu'un userait d'une arme à énergie. Je le sais, tu le sais, fin de l'histoire."**  Il avait arrêté de crier il y avait cinq minutes, se contentant d'agencer ses mots percutants sur un ton glacial, pour qu'ils viennent écrabouiller son interlocuteur.

**"Je ne suis plus l'un d'entre eux, va te faire foutre."**

Iron ne vit que le bas du cosmopolitain de Cullen lorsque ce dernier claqua la porte. Ce genre de sorties, il y était habitué, surtout de la part de Rutherford, mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer que son agent devenait de plus en plus instable, au fil des mois qui passaient. Il l'aimait bien, il avait été ravi au départ de le repêcher suite à sa sortie du corps des Templiers, croyant par là assurer une bonne couverture médiatique aux SSV, surtout qu'il venait d'en prendre la direction. Il eut voulu l'aider. Mais à part demeurer vague dans son rapport, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Et il savait qu'il n'entacherait pas sa propre carrière pour les beaux yeux noirs de Rutherford, aussi compétent qu'il fut un jour.

* * *

À l'abri de la pluie et de la lueur du jour qui s'éveillait lentement au-dessus d'eux et derrière cette éternelle couche de nuages, Rutherford avait l'air fatigué. Callian ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette tête-là et elle ne savait comment ponctuer le silence qui semblait s'installer depuis la dernière phrase échangée qui avait été  **"Allons prendre quelque chose"**. Elle accueillit donc avec soulagement la droïde qui venait noter leur commande.

**"Un café-fraise, s'il-vous-plaît."**

Rutherford fit la grimace tandis qu'il commandait un Shot&Run, une sorte de boisson énergétique qui faisait fureur il y a une décade de cela.  **"Comment est-ce que vous pouvez avaler cette infâme mixture de l'ErgoCorp ? Vous savez que le Magisterium les a à l'oeil depuis les dernières inspections ? Il paraît que leurs ingrédients ne sont pas tous contrôlés."**  L'elfe eut un léger sourire, lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers lui. Derrière cette petite table haute, à étouffer des bâillements, il n'était pas très impressionnant : **"Parce que vous allez prétendre que JoyCorp fait mieux peut-être ? Je croyais que Shot &Run avait été interdit de la vente à cause du colorant bleu qu'ils avaient mis au point."** Rutherford haussa un sourcil :  **"Ah ça non, ils le produisent toujours, ça ne doit être rien que pour moi je pense, car personne n'aime ça."**

À cette heure-ci, la musique du Squirrel's Tail était plutôt apaisante, et le bar, assez vide à leur arrivée, commençait à se remplir au fur et à mesure que les travailleurs du quartier s'y faufilaient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. À discuter ainsi des corporations agro-alimentaires, ils auraient presque pu passer pour un couple classique, mais leurs habits noirs et leur air cave suite à cette nuit blanche, trahissaient leurs préoccupations et leurs activités. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient les atours de deux sinistres, les gens ne portant que rarement la couleur noire des pieds à la tête, réservée aux SSV et aux soirées underground. Elle dit, prenant son courage à deux mains :

**"Ils vont recevoir le corps tout à l'heure. On en saura plus."**

Il regarda un instant son visage innocent, alors qu'elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal. C'est ce matin-là qu'il se mit à l'apprécier. Parce qu'elle était restée là, appuyée à son mur, debout, alors qu'elle eut très bien pu tourner les talons et rejoindre son appartement et son lit. Qu'elle avait été foudroyée par ce qui s'était passé mais que pourtant, elle n'en avait rien dit, alors que ça devait être le premier mort qu'elle voyait là, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et que lorsque la section des scientifiques avait débarqué, avec sa morgue (c'était le cas de le dire !) habituelle sur le visage dès que quelque chose tournait mal pour lui et l'une de ses enquêtes, et qu'elle avait répondu stoïquement à l'interrogatoire, sans jamais dire qu'il avait été trop long à les rejoindre, elle et le suspect, en le couvrant sans avoir l'air de le faire... Oui, c'est bien ce matin-là qu'il commença à la regarder comme sa partenaire. Alors que la droïde revenait avec l'immonde café-fraise et le Shot&Run qui projetait ses lueurs fluo sur le plateau argenté, il consentit à faire la conversation, et non pas à la rembarrer, un léger sourire dans la voix :

**"Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je me suis pris une soufflante ?"**

Amnell répondit au sourire avec un léger hochement de tête, surprise certainement mais sa posture se détendant tandis qu'elle avalait les premières gorgées du café rose, moitié happée par le sommeil. Elle retint un autre bâillement et reposa le mug en ponctuant :  **"J'avais plutôt dans l'idée que ce genre de soufflante, vous en étiez plutôt coutumier."**  Elle aurait ri de cette remarque, en d'autres circonstances, mais elle se rappelait les yeux rendus vitreux par la mort de ce fameux Red, et elle n'eut soudain plus trop le coeur à son café-fraise.  **"Enfin... j'ai trouvé cela un peu injuste. J'aurais pu moi aussi vérifier s'il n'y avait personne d'embusqué sur les hauteurs, et dans ma hâte, je ne l'ai pas fait."**  Rutherford pencha légèrement la tête sur son épaule :  **"Vous êtes du genre à vous blâmer hein ? Vous deviez être une élève modèle à l'école des officiers. Mais vous n'y êtes pas, ce n'est pas ça qu'Iron me reproche. Je ne l'aurais pas admis devant lui mais il a plus que raison. J'aurais dû le savoir. Ou plutôt, j'aurais dû le sentir."**  Il expliqua, alors qu'il la voyait froncer les sourcils, car elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir : **"Les Templiers savent lorsqu'une arme va faire usage du Voile. Ils sentent la distorsion, comme lorsqu'un mage va lancer un sort. Largement de quoi agir, j'aurais donc pu pousser Red, ou au moins localiser l'assaillant."**

Circonspecte, elle avala une gorgée, plus pour se donner contenance qu'autre chose et vu que la conversation avait, dans cette aube verdâtre, des allures de confidence inattendue, elle compléta :  **"Mais vous ne l'avez pas senti."**  Il hocha la tête et eut comme un sourire un peu douloureux. Il ne devait pas aimer avouer ses manques et elle en conçut une sorte de compassion. Elle ne connaissait pas la cause mais elle savait que pour quelqu'un qui avait été porté aux nues comme Rutherford, cette sorte de déchéance ne devait pas être facile à vivre. Elle semblait lui intimer du regard de continuer et soit que ce fut la fatigue qui rompit tout à fait ses atours de mal-aimable, soit qu'il débuta à lui accorder sa confiance, il répondit à son interrogation muette :  **"Vous devez vous demander pourquoi et je vous répondrai que mon cas est compliqué. Mais je préfère ne pas vous mentir, mes pouvoirs de Templiers ont décru ces derniers mois, autant donc ne pas vous mettre en danger en vous laissant vous y fier. Je me considère comme un agent SSV classique mais Iron sait plus que personne quels atouts peut déployer un Templier ayant ses pleines capacités sur le terrain. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas su encore en faire son deuil. Alors non, je ne l'ai pas senti, parce que j'étais épuisé du sort que j'avais jeté quelques temps auparavant. Mon incapacité devient plus prégnante que je ne le pensais moi-même."**

Elle hocha la tête, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait là et qu'il se frottait le visage, sans vouloir en dire plus. Il avait cru discerner une certaine pâleur sur le visage de l'elfe et il se demandait si elle était déçue, comme tous les autres, de voir que le fameux Cullen Rutherford ne valait plus grand chose. Il fut tenté d'argumenter, de se justifier, et elle si discrète d'habitude, le surprit en relançant la conversation. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient, comme si elle devait rassembler tout son courage pour continuer :

**"Alors parlons franchement. L'enquête ne s'avère pas aussi banale que nous ne le croyions et vu que je suis votre partenaire pour un petit moment, vous l'avez dit vous même, je ne peux pas me faire surprendre sur le terrain. Si vous avez un problème, il faut me le dire. Vous avez pourtant la double distribution de Mirage règlementaire, vous avez toujours eu des prédispositions, alors je ne comprends pas. Le châtiment que vous avez lancé était... je ne sais pas comment dire... mais brouillon. Vous avez vu ce pauvre type avec son implant auditif ? Je crois qu'il lui faudra un nouveau tympan après ça. Alors pourquoi ?"**

Quand elle parlait, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots et il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il répondit donc un peu sur la défensive : **"Brouillon..."**  bougonna-t-il,  **"... est-ce que je me permets de juger vos sorts disproportionnés moi hein ?"** Elle fit la moue et répliqua aussitôt :  **"Mes sorts ne sont pas disproportionnés, ils sont comme il faut !"**  Et la voir ainsi hérissée, piquée au vif lorsqu'il mettait en doute ses capacités de Mage, le fit recouvrer son envie de railler le monde entier.  **"Bon d'accord Elfette, vous n'avez pas totalement tort. J'ai en effet la dose de Mirage recommandée pour les Templiers mais ce qu'on ne vous dira jamais, c'est qu'un Templier sans lyrium devient nettement moins efficace. C'est ainsi mais depuis que le Lyrium est prohibé, vous comprendrez qu'on ne fait pas étalage de ce léger détail. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle."**

Il venait de tronquer la vérité mais le fond n'était pas éloigné des faits. Le Lyrium était la seule drogue capable de donner plein essor aux pouvoirs des Templiers. Ce qu'il oubliait - juste - de souligner, c'est que son addiction le rendait bien plus incapable que l'absence de Lyrium en elle-même. Consommer du Mirage dans les quantités auxquelles il en était venu, ces dernières semaines, rendait ses sorts de châtiments spirituels encore plus brouillons que Callian ne le croyait, sans parler de l'absence quasi totale de détection des mouvements dans le Voile. Lorsqu'elle avait envoyé le sort sur Red, c'était la première fois depuis plus d'un mois qu'il avait senti le Voile se tordre de cette manière. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il affectionnait à présent beaucoup plus sa présence. Ce qu'il avait ressenti hier au soir était plus intense que tous les flacons de Mirage réunis. Et pourtant, il savait que ses pas le mèneraient chez Varric d'ici quelques heures. La fatigue creusait ses traits et il sentait le bout de ses doigts s'engourdir au fur et à mesure que la matinée progressait.

Amnell n'en demanda pas d'avantage, même si son instinct naissant de flic lui disait que Cullen n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec elle. Après tout, l'était-elle totalement avec lui ? Voilà ce qu'elle aurait à méditer dans la pénombre de son appartement, lorsqu'elle repenserait presqu'avec nostalgie au moment où elle ruminait les prémices de cette enquête qu'elle jugeait alors bien trop facile...

* * *

Près de Crucifer Street, dans les sous-sols d'un baraquement en passe de s'écrouler, on murmure et on s'agite. La petite bande qui se trouve là discute du "coup" qui ne se passe guère comme prévu. Qui aurait dit que Red allait se faire descendre ? C'est d'ailleurs ce que lance soudain une grande brune à la peau tatouée, dont les yeux presque dorés tranchent radicalement avec l'étoffe sombre de l'étole qui lui masque presqu'entièrement le visage. Elle n'est guère contente de la tournure des événements. Red était un ami cher et elle pense que Sera n'est pas à la hauteur de la mission qui leur a été assignée. Puis elle n'aime pas ses chouinements répétés. Tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas été payés pour ça. La belle brune soupire au fond du sous-sol et avec la clairvoyance dont elle fait preuve, elle pressent que la bande s'est emmanchée dans quelque chose qui les dépasse et de loin. Maudites soient Sera et son assurance pleine de gouaille... Jamais ils n'auraient dû accepter le vol d'une telle cargaison.

* * *

Amnell louchait presque devant l'écran de son holo, tandis qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil. Lire les emails personnels qu'elle n'avait pas ouverts depuis des jours n'était pas la plus riche idée qu'elle ait eue. Quelques amis s'enquéraient de sa mutation dans ce qu'ils nommaient, sans grande subtilité, les bas-fonds, plutôt que la basse-ville, mais ce qui l'interpellait alors qu'elle papillonnait des yeux pour s'octroyer quelques secondes de concentration supplémentaires, c'est l'email de son oncle Lelland. À peine ouvert, elle reconnut le côté sobre et austère des courriers du Magisterium et se dit qu'il pourrait faire un effort pour lui envoyer des messages avec des atours moins officiels. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il faisait ainsi comme pour la tenter de le rejoindre dans cette voie politique qui avait été pourtant embrassée par toute la famille. Alors qu'elle passait les politesses d'usage, les petits mots ajoutés de sa tante, et les quelques nouvelles de son père, un paragraphe retint son attention. Son oncle s'inquiétait... Il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'apprendre que la petite avait été collée en duo avec Rutherford et la tournure tout à coup assez tranchante de ses phrases ne faisait aucun doute sur le peu de crédit qu'il accordait à un tel personnage, qu'il appelait, tout de go, "fauteur de troubles". Alors Callian sourit en coin : sa famille n'avait jamais compris son parcours, alors comment pourrait-elle comprendre cette association aussi étrange que déplacée pour une elfe issue d'une telle caste ? Elle sourit et secoua la tête tandis que ses doigts pianotaient une réponse pour le rassurer. Elle omit bien entendu de parler de Cullen plus en détails car elle savait qu'à travers ses mots, la finesse d'esprit de Lelland ne louperait pas ce qui pourrait y transpirer : elle commençait à grandement l'apprécier, dans ses travers et ses bizarreries. Oui, elle n'en était pas encore bien consciente, mais c'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle commença à véritablement considérer Rutherford comme son partenaire.


	7. Laissez tomber votre morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enquête reprend avec force quand Callian se dirige vers les bas-fonds pour inspecter les baraquements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

La morgue et ses effluves aseptisées. Au loin, Callian entendait le roulement régulier du tramway aérien, sans discontinuer et elle se demandait comment le petit être, affublé de sa combinaison blanche, pouvait bien supporter ce fond sonore qui lui tapait déjà sur le système. Peut-être était-il sourd ? Les nains souffraient-ils de surdité ? Était-ce une caractéristique de leur race ? Elle n'aurait su le dire... Mais celui-ci était bel et bien bigleux, tandis qu'il plissait ses yeux globuleux sur la plaie aux lèvres noircies, qui ornait la nuque blême et raide de Red. Il était Red mort... L'elfe étouffa un rire nerveux et Rutherford lui lança un regard de biais, songeant une nouvelle fois à sa théorie qui voulait qu'elle soit folle à lier. Les indices s'amoncelaient ma parole ! Il retourna son regard sourcilleux vers la victime et ce que pointait le nain de son doigt ganté : **"Vous voyez ? C'est net et propre. Canon long d'une arme à Lyrium automatique. Un fusil à lunettes, modèle MX25 ou peut-être VS72, ils forment des impacts similaires."**  Il agita ensuite sous leur nez les fragments de Lyrium, qui projetaient leurs éclats bleus dans presque tout la pièce, lui donnant soudain des allures de boites de nuit aux relents d'hôpital. Trois éclats qui s'étaient solidifiés juste après l'impact, résiduels au tir. Rutheford détourna le regard tandis qu'Amnell louchait un instant dessus. L'agent SSV se dit soudain qu'elle avait les yeux bleus Lyrium... **"Hmm. Un seul tir ?"**  Le nain hocha la tête et rangea sa pièce à conviction. Red avait subi l'ensemble de son autopsie mais hormis le modèle de l'arme, qui était une arme qui se trouvait aisément sur le marché noir, on n'avait rien appris de très probant. La balistique et ses précieuses informations n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, à présent qu'on utilisait majoritairement des armes à Lyrium. Plus de balle et ses caractéristiques rainures. Seulement la brûlure résiduelle et le Lyrium solidifié. Cullen se frotta le menton, pensif, tout en farfouillant dans les preuves qui étaient toutes scellées dans leur sachet transparent à écran. Il feuilleta le rapport concernant le portefeuille de la victime qui ne leur confirmait que ce qu'ils savaient déjà grâce aux numéros de série des deux augmentations de Elliott "Red" Redhood. Sans emploi, habitant le baraquement 5724 du secteur Sud.

**"Je me demande comment il s'est payé une si belle augmentation..."**  Il agita devant le nez de l'elfe le sachet contenant la preuve R8, un implant permettant des mouvements plus fluides. Couplé à un module d'invisibilité, le porteur devenait quasiment indétectable.  **"On sait au moins pourquoi il vous a fallu déployer toute votre énergie pour bousiller sa couverture !"**  Elle se moquait, les yeux brillants et eut en retour une vague grimace. Rutherford s'abstint pourtant de tous commentaires et c'est avec un geste agacé qu'il signifia leur congé au nain :  **"Au plaisir Rodger."**

Ils se retrouvèrent comme crachés dans la rue vibrante des passages incessants du tramway. Callian releva son regard vers une rame qui circulait à toute allure et elle eut envie de se boucher les oreilles. Mais pour ne pas passer pour une éternelle douillette, elle n'osa pas et supporta le vacarme avec un froncement de sourcils.  **"... au moins... sociale... impossible... seul"**. Elle grogna et indiqua ses oreilles, pour faire comprendre à son collègue qu'elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Rutherford se rapprocha, la surplombant d'une tête et répéta de sa voix grave la phrase qui devint beaucoup plus claire :  **"Je vous disais qu'au moins nous savions que vu sa condition sociale il était impossible qu'il ait monté un coup de cette ampleur tout seul."**  Amnell hocha la tête puis s'éloigna à grandes enjambées des rails, prenant la direction des SSV. Elle vit soudain que Rutherford hésitait à la suivre et restait un instant planté là au milieu de la rue.  **"Bah vous v'nez ?"**. Il finit par lui emboiter le pas, et frottant les yeux et ils prirent l'escalator qui les mèneraient jusqu'à l'arrêt du tramway le plus proche.

Sur le quai, Cullen lança :  **"Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrai au poste dans une heure. Profitez-en pour commencer le rapport..."**  Elle mit ses deux poings sur ses hanches, l'air mécontent :  **"ah non, vous n'allez pas en profiter pour me laisser la paperasse, je déteste ça !"**. Il eut un sourire en coin et sembla s'excuser d'une révérence exagérée puis il disparut dans les limbes des escaliers entrelacés. La jonction près de la morgue était impressionnante de structures métalliques enchevêtrées, au point que l'on pouvait se demander comment tout cela n'entrait pas en collision entre les escalators, les rails, les immeubles et les escaliers à colimaçons. Callian rumina sur le chemin du retour mais commença à compulser ses notes dans sa tête, afin d'éviter de maudire Rutherford toutes les secondes.

" _... de la maison Pavus, serait le premier humain pressenti pour l'accession au poste de Magister. Rappelons que ses recherches ayant permis de grandes avancées dans les syndromes de rejet des augmentations lui ont valu une notoriété certaine. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que l'Empereur lui-même songe à une telle nomination. Certaines factions du Magisterium s'insurgent de ce choix qui paraît prématuré. De mémoire elfique, jamais on a vu un homme accéder à la chambre du Conseil ni y avoir un pouvoir décisionnel quelconque. La maison Pavus est la Maison Humaine la plus réputée de la Haute-Ville et le Questeur Halward organise les soirées où tous, elfes et humains confondus, rêvent de participer. Nous vous conseillons à ce sujet le reportage que nous avions diffusé en jour 13, sur l'une des dernières fêtes données par Halward Pavus, où le luxe semblait côtoyer l'indécence. Si la rumeur de cette accession se confirmait, il est à parier que de nouvelles réformes verraient rapidement le jour concernant le gouvernement de Venice. Déjà, le Chevalier-Capitaine des Templiers dénonce ce qu'il qualifie d'une folie mettant en péril les institutions les plus anciennes que la Cité aient connues. Il rappelle à quel point la sagesse elfique a toujours su être un guide non équivoque tandis que la protection est prodiguée par la force humaine. Je le cite : c'est cette subtile alliance qui nous a valu la bienveillance des IA-Mères et nous serions bien peu avisés de les contrarier... Rappelons que le Voile est tombé en l'an 0 et que..._ "

Callian tendit l'oreille tandis que la voix d'Athenais Cousland retentissait sur les ondes. Déjà, lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, elle se souvenait de conversations surprises entre son père et son oncle au sujet de l'instabilité du pouvoir des Magisters et de la montée des humains en Haute Ville. Peu de maisons humaines y avaient leur place mais elle se souvenait très bien de la maison Pavus et du fils d'Halward, qu'on nommait encore aujourd'hui le Prince de Venice. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais les filles qu'elle fréquentait lorsqu'elle était adolescente en parlaient en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de leurs oreilles. Elle regarda la vidéo qui venait de remplacer le visage concentré de la journaliste Cousland, où l'on voyait Halward et son fils en train de rencontrer d'éminents Magisters. Tout le monde avait le sourire mais pas la peine de dire que la contraction de leurs mâchoires indiquait la tension qui régnait dans de telles manifestations.

Une fois aux SSV, elle salua quelques collègues et commença à remplir de façon absente leur rapport d'enquête. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards vers le bureau inoccupé de Rutherford. Elle espérait grandement qu'il n'en avait pas profité pour la planter là et vaquer seul à ces interrogatoires dont il avait le secret. La nouvelle de la mort de Redhood devait s'être déjà répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans les bas-fonds et s'ils souhaitaient avancer, ils n'avaient pas besoin de froisser encore plus les susceptibilités des habitants des baraquements. Déjà qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup leur propre milice, une descente des agents SSV ne ferait que les pousser à se planquer. Elle attendit encore une heure, rongeant son frein puis elle se décida à gagner le baraquement 5724.

* * *

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle était bien aux alentours des baraquements numérotés 5720 à 5735... La mauvaise, c'était qu'il lui avait fallu marcher jusque là, le tramway ne s'enfonçant pas si loin dans les bas-fonds. Et sur le chemin, elle avait compris pourquoi les agents allaient toujours par deux. On lui avait coulé quelques regards éloquents, tandis qu'elle déambulait, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son trench-coat noir. Ses épaulettes SSV ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi lourdes. C'est marrant comme on s'imaginait peu ce genre de situation sur les bancs des Officiers. Elle regarda une fois encore l'écran de son holocom. Aucun appel... Elle appela le dernier numéro composé et tomba de nouveau sur la messagerie : " _Agent Rutherford indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message._ " Elle grogna dans la micro-oreillette qu'elle portait :  **"Bordel Rutherford, vous êtes passé où ? Je me dirige vers le baraquement de Red. Magnez-vous."**  Elle ne nota pas qu'elle commençait petit à petit à adopter le langage peu distingué de son collègue qui jouait les grands absents. Mais elle s'attendait tellement à apercevoir son long cosmopolitain dans l'un des recoins sombres du quartier qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Il devait avoir pris de l'avance...

**"Alors oreille pointue ? On est paumée ?"**

Un type à l'air cave l'interpellait avec un sourire en coin. Dans ses yeux, Amnell reconnut immédiatement le flou des accrocs au Mirage. Ceux qui en consommaient plus que de raison devenaient peu à peu ces êtres sans repère. Comme des morts-vivants arpentant les rues hideuses sans savoir où ils allaient si ce n'était vers leur fournisseur le plus proche. Callian n'avait pas l'habitude de ces endroits et elle eut comme un flash de la Haute-ville, regrettant avec une once de couardise les avenues dégagées et propres qui l'avaient vue grandir. Mais elle se reprit vite et son expression se durcit : **"Agent SSV. Circulez."**

L'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce puis émit un rire un peu désincarné :  **"Tu crois que tu m'fais peur avec tes 40 kg toute mouillée ?"**. Elle n'attendit pas un mot de plus et dégaina sa lance assaillant qui se déploya avec sa lueur bleutée. Dans les yeux du type, elle vit la peur et alors qu'il battait en retraite, elle lui lança :  **"Au fait, vous ne sauriez pas où est le baraquement 5724 ?"**  Il lui indiqua une rue au nord d'une main tremblante et elle rengaina tout en s'y dirigeant, sans un autre regard pour le pauvre hère. Toutefois, quand on lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle concentra son pouvoir d'une telle façon que le Voile gronda autour d'elle. Elle sentit soudain une réaction en creux, qui rétractait le subtil changement qu'elle venait d'opérer en appelant sa magie et elle ferma les yeux, soulagée. Rutherford se pencha sur son oreille : **"Je vous ai fait peur Elfette ? Vous ne vous en sortez pas sans moi."**

Ce qu'elle vit dans son air ne lui plut pas vraiment. Il avait les yeux un peu brillants, les gestes saccadés et son retard l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il souriait de façon insolente, content de l'avoir surprise :  **"Vous êtes dans un état... Vous devriez arrêter de fréquenter trop assidument les bars."**  Il haussa un sourcil, la mine joviale mais de cette jovialité par trop forcée et elle détourna le regard en l'entendant dire :  **"Je vais parfaitement bien. Allons-y."**

Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça et elle le suivit dans l'antre du baraquement 5724. Ce qui embrumait immédiatement les sinus, c'était cette odeur rance, dont quelques notes étaient parfois proche de l'ammoniaque. Amnell plissa son fin nez et eut une grimace de dégoût tandis que Rutherford l'observait. Il la tança :  **"Ça change de votre cage dorée hein ?"**. Il connaissait cet environnement par coeur, même s'il n'avait pas passé son enfance dans des baraquements aussi délabrés que celui-ci. Une large salle formait celle des dortoirs communs, tandis qu'à gauche, de nombreux espaces de commodités jouxtaient un long couloir aux néons qui aplatissaient toutes les couleurs. Tous deux avaient l'air de deux cadavres animés, Cullen plus que l'elfe tellement il semblait être monté à ressors cet après-midi. Elle roula ses yeux pour marquer son énervement puis avança. Ils croisèrent bientôt le gardien des lieux : un type bedonnant dont le petit local donnait sur le fameux couloir et demandèrent presque de concert :  **"Nous recherchons l'emplacement occupé par Elliott Redhood."**  L'autre avisa leurs épaulettes et ne demanda pas à vérifier leurs badges. On n'avait pas trop l'habitude de se mêler des affaires des SSV et la haute stature de Rutherford, même lorsqu'il semblait avoir ingurgité six Shot&Run d'affilée, suffisait pour rendre tout le monde plus coopératif. **"Redhood... Redhood... un type aux cheveux filasses hein ? ... Redford... Redmayne... Redhood, E. Ah ouais. Il a pas payé sa semaine..."**  Et le pauvre ne risquait pas de le faire songea Callian.  **"Étage 2. Troisième porte, emplacement 322."**  Ils empruntèrent l'escalier, croisant quelques résidents à la mine basse, les mains dans les poches et disparaissant plus vite que des rats radioactifs dès qu'ils apercevaient le duo SSV.

**"Arrêtez de faire la tronche Elfette, déjà que vous n'êtes pas bien amène d'habitude."**  Callian grogna :  **"Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Vous êtes exaspérant et j'oserai presque vous dire : fermez-là."**  Cullen rit légèrement :  **"Mais c'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire la p'tite."**

La p'tite n'ajouta rien de plus et pressa le pas jusqu'à la troisième porte. Les dortoirs comportaient de nombreux emplacements entassés, fermés par des portes sécurisées, et de loin cela ressemblait à un mur d'alvéoles. Quelques-uns des emplacements étaient ouverts, leurs propriétaires allongés, ou alors assis près de petites tables, partageant un café ou jouant à la Grâce Perfide électronique. Ils regardèrent les numéros et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le 322.  **"Et voici le palace de Red..."**  dit Rutherford, en sortant de sa poche son passe-partout numérique. Il le passa devant le boîtier de commandes qui émit un petit bip presque plaintif avant de déverrouiller la porte. Callian la fit coulisser et la lumière s'alluma automatiquement à l'intérieur.  **"J'vous en prie, grimpez votre petit corps là-dedans, vous y arriverez mieux que moi."**  Elle obtempéra en ayant presque envie de lui tirer la langue mais s'abstint et elle se hissa sur la couchette, s'y allongeant presque sur le ventre pour farfouiller dans les affaires du mort. Cullen s'éloignait pour aller inspecter les espaces de convivialité et peut-être interroger les voisins.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle collectait quelques indices pas très fructueux quand elle entendit :  **"Tiens, te voilà enfin ! Putain Red, j'me suis inquiété, t'avais disparu et tout le monde te croyait cané mon gars. Tu..."**  L'elfe tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'une fille aux cheveux blonds, l'air surpris de ne pas voir Red sur sa couchette. Il se passa peut-être dix secondes : Amnell s'apprêtait à sortir lentement, mais l'autre venait de voir ses vêtements noirs et l'ombre d'une épaulette.  **"Je... je..."**  commença-t-elle les mains levées, en signe de défense, puis elle se mit à courir dans les dédales des alvéoles.

**"Mais c'est pas vrai !"** Gueula Callian. Fallait-il toujours que leurs témoins fuient ? Vraiment ?  **"Rutherford, la porte !"** Rugit-elle tandis qu'elle s'élançait à la poursuite de la fuyarde, heurtant une chaise au passage qui valsa dans un fracas métallique.

Rutherford l'avait entendue et le visage un peu plus concentré, il s'élança vers la porte pour couper la route de la fille blonde :  **"Où est-ce qu'on va ma jolie ?"**  L'autre agissait comme un animal traqué, ne sachant où aller, Rutherford interposé entre son salut et une elfe à ses trousses.  **"J'ai rien fait !"**  Cullen sourit :  **"C'est ça, je connais ta chanson."**  Et il murmura :  **"Trois implants, dont un pour améliorer la motricité, un de furtivité, te voilà très très suspecte."**  Et tandis qu'il touchait sa tempe pour lancer un Châtiment Spirituel pour saper son augmentation qui était implantée dans ses jambes, Amnell décollait du sol pour la plaquer. Tout alla très vite... Trop vite certainement. Callian se souvint d'avoir pensé, en voyant Rutherford porter sa main à sa tempe :  **"Mais pourquoi ? Pas besoin... Bordel !"**  Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'objecter et s'écroula d'un seul coup, tout comme celle qu'elle poursuivait. Le châtiment l'avait prise à la gorge et elle avait expulsé tout l'air siégeant dans ses poumons d'un seul coup. Que ça faisait mal... C'était comme si on tentait de l'étouffer de l'intérieur. Cullen comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait et lorsqu'il vit Callian chuter, il sentit le pouvoir de la mage lui échapper et se dissiper dans le voile. Il voulut interrompre le Châtiment mais si, fut un temps il savait doser son action avec brio, l'importante dose de Mirage qui battait dans ses veines ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il la silença comme si elle avait été une ennemie et alors qu'elle cherchait l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il se précipita vers elle : **"Merde. Amnell ! Amnell ! Vous m'entendez ?"**  Il laissa la suspecte, qui avait été assommée dans sa chute et qui ne fuirait plus désormais. L'elfe sentait la paume de Rutherford sur sa joue mais n'arrivait pas à parler pour le rassurer. La douleur s'était dissipée et à présent, elle était presque inerte et surtout très blême, chaque mouvement qu'elle voulait esquisser lui faisait mine d'être titanesque. Elle se dit qu'il avait l'air vraiment très apeuré, avec ses cheveux qui retombaient un peu sur son front, lui qui les plaquaient sans cesse vers l'arrière. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué... On comprenait pourquoi les Templiers avaient été créés pour oblitérer le Magisterium. Aucun mage ne pouvait contrer cela. Le son revint d'un seul coup, le Voile se dégageant un instant pour ne plus l'oppresser mais tout son pouvoir semblait avoir déserté son corps. Rutherford sentit qu'elle essayait de puiser dans sa magie pour se rasséréner mais aussitôt, le Châtiment revenait par vague, lui échappant, pour mieux la contenir.  **"Je... je... Amnell, ne puisez pas dans votre magie, cessez je vous en supplie. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je ne peux pas... par le Créateur. Dîtes quelque chose."**

Elle recouvra un semblant de voix et s'entendit parler de très loin :  **"Vous... n'y allez... pas de main... morte."**  Le pouvoir de Rutherford était impressionnant... Mais si brut, non contenu. Trop impressionnant jusqu'à flirter avec le côté suspect. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour la première fois pour le pouvoir du Templier si réputé qu'il avait été prenait des atours de déchainement sauvage et agressif. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. On ne lançait pas un tel Châtiment Spirituel pour une simple petite qui fuyait. Cullen prit ce signe pour de la douleur et il s'écria :  **"Vous avez mal ?!"**  Il avait vraiment l'air désolé et sa main était toujours posée sur sa joue, comme pour éviter que sa tête ne touche le sol. Mais c'était un peu tard, sa tête avait heurté le sol depuis belle lurette.  **"Je... suis... pas sourde. Juste..."** Elle déglutit :  **"... sonnée."**  Il l'aida à se relever.

**"Doucement. Je suis sincèrement désolé."**  Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme survolté qui l'avait rejointe. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans, le visage concentré sur elle, pâle également et presque aussi vacillant qu'elle. Avec l'acuité de l'état second qui la prenait, elle comprit qu'il souffrait. Elle s'appuya sur son bras et le regarda longuement. Il la soutenait avec d'infinie précaution et bêtement, elle se demanda pourquoi il était si doux. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi :  **"Quand vous laissez tomber votre morgue... habituelle, vous êtes plutôt attentif... en fait."**  Elle reprenait des couleurs peu à peu. Il esquissa un petit sourire contrit puis détourna le regard aussitôt. Il s'en voulait tant. Quel abruti il faisait... Il avait voulu... Il aurait pu... La vérité c'était qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Plus rien du tout et il avait honte de lui-même. Ça allait bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il s'assura qu'elle tenait debout et la lâcha aussitôt, en grommelant :  **"Pardonnez-moi..."**  Mais si elle n'avait pas des pouvoirs si immenses aussi hein. Si elle n'avait pas tenté de former un sort en plaquant la suspecte. Si elle n'était pas mage. Jamais son Châtiment Spirituel n'aurait été aussi amplifié. Voilà. C'était un raisonnement incohérent mais dans les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en lui, la colère parut la réaction la plus viable :  **"La prochaine fois, évitez de vous mettre dans le passage."**  Sa voix était dure et Amnell se recroquevilla. Elle s'en voulut pour cette réaction... Il n'avait pas à rejeter la faute sur elle :  **"Non mais je rêve ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Apprenez la maîtrise mon vieux et foutez-moi la paix ! Espèce de connard."**

Elle était un brin énervée. Et à bout de nerfs. Et mal. Il la toisa, les yeux plein de rage mais pinça les lèvres sous l'insulte. Il voulut la rattraper lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, chancelante et décoiffée mais elle se déroba immédiatement, lui retournant un regard plein de méchanceté. Il demeura planté là de longues minutes alors que Callian avait emmené la suspecte au poste depuis longtemps, lui passant les menottes.

Par le Créateur et son foutu cantique. Par les IA et leur Voile. Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

**"La livraison doit s'opérer demain soir... On a assez perdu de temps comme ça"**. Eve regardait Sera en secouant la tête, les bras croisés, sentant la rage empoigner son estomac près de se révulser. Quelle foutue rencontre que celle-ci pour leur petit groupe... Elle ne leur avait apporté que la destruction. Sera envoya un regard mauvais dans sa direction, l'air de l'intimer d'oser braver sa position et Eve n'y tint plus. Elle dégagea sa bouche de l'étole fluide et sombre qui masquait la moitié de son visage et darda un regard brûlant sur celle qui osait se faire passer pour leur leader :  **"Tu es inconsciente ma parole ? Présomptueuse même ? Tu crois vraiment que nous nous en sortirons vivants à présent ? Red est mort, Sera. Mort, il ne reviendra pas. Et Jenn a été attrapée par les SSV. Alors ta livraison tu peux te la coller où je pense. On est tous en danger à présent et ce par ta faute. Il fallait que tu acceptes hein ? Malgré le contenu, malgré les risques ? Seule la somme de crédits comptait ? Eh bien débrouille-toi toute seule, je ne te suivrai pas !"**

Ça y est, c'était dit. La grande brune en ressentit un soulagement agréable et perçut les quelques regards étonnés dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, deux d'entre eux lui emboitèrent le pas et alors qu'elle remontait son étole d'un geste concentré, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Sera, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue aussi cramoisie.

* * *

Ces horribles mages... Ils étaient bien tous pareils. Arrogants, fiers, incisifs. Il eut envie de l'avoir sous la main pour l'étrangler, pensant de nouveau à l'affront et à son regard désapprobateur et bleu. Si bleu. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, comment osait-elle le remettre en question cette petite dinde ? Il ruminait ainsi depuis une bonne heure, tournant et retournant dans son appartement comme un fauve en cage. Ses tempes pulsaient, appelant le Mirage, démontrant à chaque battement le manque impérieux et croissant. Et à chaque fois qu'il tendait la main vers le dernier flacon de liquide noir qui était juché sur sa table, il reculait aussitôt ses doigts, les crispant avec colère. Tout oublier... Quelques gorgées pour oublier ce qu'elle avait dit. Il maîtrisait tout, parfaitement. Sa mâchoire contractée commençait à le faire souffrir et il s'autorisa à relâcher le soupir qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

L'abattement qui s'ensuivit fut dévastateur. Il sentit l'accablement lui tomber sur les épaules, déjà par trop éreinté. Le Châtiment Spirituel lui avait ôté toutes ses forces et il ne tenait que parce que la rage contre elle s'auto-alimentait en remâchant la scène. Si elle s'était écartée, si elle n'avait pas essayé de se redresser en puisant dans sa magie. Si elle avait compris. Si elle se l'était fermé une bonne fois pour toute.

À la place de la gorge si frêle de l'elfe, il saisit le flacon de Mirage et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. Le verre vola jusqu'à ses pieds, le liquide noirâtre dégoulinant sur le mur jusqu'alors immaculé.

**"Je me maîtrise !"**  hurla-t-il pour elle. Ou pour lui-même.

Oui hein. Maîtrise totale. Il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué puis se gratta la nuque. Tout commençait à le démanger et il savait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Il regarda avec horreur le Mirage commencer à s'évaporer. Plus possible d'oublier à présent. Et s'il téléphonait à Varric ? Descendait jusqu'à sa cave sordide ? Fallait-il qu'il en soit arrivé là ? Il croisa son regard dans le haut psyché sur sa droite et eut presque peur de son apparence. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il fallait qu'il arrête... Tout lui échappait. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il eut l'envie de s'effondrer, là, sur le sol, et ne plus entendre parler de rien ni de quiconque. C'est ce qu'il fit plus tard... Mais avant, il resta de longues heures devant l'écran de son pad, effaçant et réécrivant toujours et encore ce même message : **"J'espère que vous allez mieux. Pardonnez ma fureur..."**.

Il ne lui envoya jamais.


	8. Midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'il y a un temps où les confessions sont de mises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

Elle regardait la petite blonde qui semblait avoir encore plus rapetissé depuis qu'elle lui avait passé les menottes aux poignets. Soigneusement dissimulée par la vitre teintée, qui affichait également diverses informations glanées dans le passé de Jenny, ainsi que les données physiques enregistrées lors de son arrestation, Callian ruminait son impuissance. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait débuter l'interrogatoire dès à présent, mais elle savait également qu'il lui était impossible d'employer la manière forte. Pas encore tout du moins... On laissait 12 heures aux prévenus pour parler sans aucune menace physique pour les y contraindre. C'est seulement au bout de ce temps légal, et s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à payer leur caution ou à demander un avocat que les SSV avaient le droit de les secouer un peu pour obtenir les informations. Il y avait déjà eu un mort dans leur enquête, on les autorisait donc à pousser les éventuels témoins assez loin, pour que l'affaire soit close le plus vite possible, afin de ne pas faire de vague et que la couverture médiatique soit moindre. Callian savait qu'elle était capable de faire craquer la petite en peu de temps, dès lors qu'elle aurait fait montre de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. On craignait beaucoup les elfes, qui plus est quand ils étaient mages et on n'avait guère l'habitude de les croiser en basse-ville. Jenny serait donc prompte à révéler ce qu'elle savait mais pas dès aujourd'hui. L'elfe se prit la tête dans les mains, le manque de sommeil commençait véritablement à se faire sentir jusque dans ses tempes qu'elle massa un instant. Elle pianota une nouvelle fois sur l'écran de son holocommunicateur, mais Rutherford n'avait pas cherché à la joindre et il ne s'était pas montré au poste. Elle ne savait pas encore s'il fallait le signaler, s'inquiéter, ou bien simplement l'ignorer car elle se souvenait encore de la rage qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir agi convenablement.

Mais, à chaque fois que la dispute lui revenait en mémoire, elle se morigénait de nouveau, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le traiter de connard. Ça ne se faisait pas d'où elle venait mais il avait un tel don de l'agacer si bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore statué s'il le méritait ou non. Et puis, elle n'avait rien compris, la minute d'avant il s'assurait qu'elle allait bien, celle d'après était consacrée à lui faire subir son courroux. Soit ce type était cyclothymique, soit il y avait un réel problème. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important lui échappait et il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, tournant et retournant sous la couverture, les questionnements l'assaillant sans relâche. Elle commençait à s'attacher à leur duo car il fonctionnait bien. Tout du moins fonctionnait-il bien la plupart du temps. Voilà pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas voir Rutherford tout fracasser à cause de ses humeurs. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre qui allumait encore divers messages comme " _le suspect a un rythme cardiaque à 130 - le suspect est assis et menotté - pour activer les commandes vocales, tapez 3712..._ " et soupira, jusqu'à produire de la buée.

**"Rude journée ?"**

Un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de son coéquipier et elle tourna la tête en souriant vaguement mais elle vit derrière elle un homme travaillant à leur étage. Un brun à l'allure austère, accentuée par les cheveux qu'il portait courts et ses pommettes saillantes. Elle essaya de se rappeler son nom. L'officier Lyle ? Kyle ? Wylde !  **"Officier Wylde"** , salua-t-elle aimablement et froidement. Il regarda la vitre d'informations sans teint puis revint à l'elfe :  **"C'est la suspecte de votre enquête ? Où est Rutherford ?"**  Il regarda au fond de la pièce et à travers la vitre comme s'il cherchait à voir s'il était déjà en train d'interroger Jenny. Callian ne bafouilla pas mais choisit instinctivement de mentir. Elle couvrirait ses frasques, c'était ce qu'un coéquipier devait faire :  **"Il est encore en train de relever certains indices dans le baraquement, il sera là tout à l'heure"**. Wylde était affecté aux affaires de stupéfiants et donc dernièrement se bousculaient sur son bureau moults affaires concernant les trafics de Mirage. Elle avait cru entendre, dans un couloir quelconque, qu'il traquait depuis des années un nain qui fournissait beaucoup de monde dans les bas-fonds, mais il semblait toujours lui échapper. L'officier eut un sourire pour elle, comme pour l'encourager :  **"Les débuts ne sont jamais faciles, après, on s'habitue à ne plus dormir."**  Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue vu le visage de déterrée qu'elle se payait aujourd'hui puis regarda Wylde la saluer et sortir. C'est à ce moment-là que son holocommunicateur afficha un message :

**"Mademoiselle Amnell je suppose ?"**

Elle avait regardé l'écran sans reconnaître le numéro et ce n'était pas la voix de Cullen. Il y avait des sourires dans cette voix masculine, presqu'une once de moquerie.  **"Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?"**  L'autre eut un petit rire :  **"Vous les SSV, toujours inquisiteurs... Je suis un ami de votre coéquipier et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Refuserait-il de me parler par hasard ?"**  L'elfe jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte comme si Rutherford allait se matérialiser de façon miraculeuse puis grogna :  **"Je ne suis pas sa mère et je n'aime pas trop qu'on arrive sur ma fréquence privée. Qui êtes-vous, deuxième fois."**  L'interlocuteur émit un petit sifflement :  **"Vous avez de la poigne, lui qui vous décrivait comme une petite chose... Bon, je sais qu'on peut vous faire confiance sinon il ne vous aurait pas gardée. Varric Tetras, gente demoiselle. Il m'avait l'air agité hier et je me fais du soucis, pas seulement parce que c'est mon meilleur client. Bouclettes a tendance à..."**  Elle le coupa :  **"Client de quoi ? Bouclettes ? Écoutez monsieur Tetras, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites mais il n'est pas avec moi."**  Il y eut un silence un bref instant puis Varric reprit  **"Eh bien dites-lui que j'ai appelé quand vous le verrez."**  La communication se coupa et elle rangea l'holo dans la poche de son trench-coat. Quelque chose dans la conversation l'avait un peu alarmée et elle se demandait dans quelles affaires Cullen pouvait bien trainer. Il était donc temps d'en avoir le coeur net et elle annonça au gardien qu'elle reviendrait interroger Jenny d'ici cette nuit avant de passer à son bureau pour récupérer l'adresse de Rutherford. Ce n'était pas très loin, à 8 stations de Tramway seulement des SSV. Alors que la rame bagottait, penchant dangereusement sur la droite dans les quelques courbes, Amnell doutait que sa présence soit la bienvenue. Elle aurait toujours le loisir de renoncer sur le seuil... Elle était assez curieuse de voir dans quel environnement le grand escogriffe qui lui servait de partenaire avait élu domicile.

* * *

C'était une barre d'au moins cent étages, à vu de nez, même si on perdait rapidement le compte dès lors qu'on levait la tête, à cause de la réverbération verdâtre du voile, sur le ciel grisonnant, qui avait le don de vous éblouir. Au-dessus de la porte, diverses annonces publicitaires déroulaient leurs slogans et on proposait aux nouveaux arrivants de bénéficier pour seulement quelques crédits supplémentaires d'un accès aux salles communes récréatives. Mais la première fois qu'on le lui avait proposé, il avait ri au nez du concierge et gagné ses appartements sans rien ajouter de plus. Les salles communes récréatives... Il s'imaginait déjà prendre ses doses de Mirage là-bas, devant tout le monde. Sans parler que rapidement, tout le monde avait su qu'il était agent aux SSV et les gens parlaient peu aux forces spéciales, fuyant leur présence dès lors qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux. Il ne quittait donc son lieu de vie que pour aller au travail, ou bien pour revenir prendre un verre à son bar préféré, en soirée, ce qui n'était pas rare ces derniers temps. Les appartements en eux-mêmes étaient d'un dénuement presque clinique même si la première fois qu'il était entré, il s'était dit qu'une telle vue sur la tour des racines de la Haute-Ville, visible au loin, aurait certainement quelque chose d'apaisant, avec ses bulles à basse-gravité, ses jardins suspendus qu'on devinait si on se penchait en arrière, les jours où le ciel s'éclaircissait.

Il se souvenait qu'alors, le manque n'était pas si prégnant. Sa dernière dose de Lyrium n'était pas si lointaine, tandis qu'il venait de fuir son poste chez les Templiers et il attendait la validation de son affectation aux SSV. En revenant de son tout premier entretien avec Iron, tandis qu'il se réjouissait de travailler avec un gnoll aussi impressionnant et aux états de service qui trahissaient sa profonde intégrité, il avait senti une sorte de bouffée euphorique, comme si l'avenir enfin revêtait des couleurs un peu moins sombres que celles qu'avaient portées les années précédentes. Puis il avait connu l'enfer.

Pourtant, jamais une situation ne l'avait rendu honteux comme celle de la veille. Oh bien sûr, il avait commis d'autres bévues, il avait même commis l'irréparable. Mais il avait toujours été maître de ses mots ainsi que de son attitude et son ancien partenaire n'avait jamais subi ses foudres comme Amnell. Il s'en voulait et très bizarrement il s'en voulait également d'en tenir compte. Fut un temps où tout était bien plus facile. Où il n'avait guère à penser aux conséquences de ses actions, et encore moins à y faire face. Dans ces moments de doute, il prenait conscience du caractère profondément difficile de son choix. Et pourtant il était parti sans se retourner ce jour-là.

Il sentit que c'était elle avant même qu'elle n'appuie sur le carillon électronique. Il n'en fut pas surpris, têtue comme elle était, il savait ne pas pouvoir se cacher bien longtemps de ses grands yeux bleus. Il ne devinait pas encore quelle expression ils arboreraient lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte cependant. Seraient-ils teintés de reproches, seraient-ils froids et détachés ?

* * *

Elle avait appuyé le plus vite possible sur l'interrupteur de la sonnette, avant de pouvoir faire piteusement marche arrière en prétendant que sa venue n'avait jamais existé. Alors que plusieurs secondes martelaient dans son crâne qu'elle eût dû se trouver ailleurs, la porte dévoila Rutheford et ses traits tirés. Il était pâle, le teint presque maladif, en jogging, ce qui donnait une allure beaucoup moins stricte à sa mise qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils demeurèrent là, un instant, à s'observer sans mot dire. Il se dit qu'elle avait des yeux inquiets. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait véritablement pas l'air dans son assiette puis sans prononcer une seule syllabe, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Il regagna d'une démarche où la fatigue transparaissait à chaque pas la haute baie vitrée où les néons des immeubles voisins commençaient déjà à s'allumer. La nuit n'était jamais bien loin à Venice. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et resta là, près de la table gris anthracite qui ne semblait pas avoir connu de repas depuis des jours. Rien n'y était posé et sa surface ne portait les stigmates d'aucun passé particulier. Soit elle était neuve, soit Rutherford n'y mangeait tout simplement pas, car elle douta qu'il fût véritablement très soigneux. Elle jeta un regard prudent alentour, comme une voleuse et lorsqu'elle revint à lui, elle vit qu'il l'observait, l'épaule contre la vitre :  **"Il n'y a rien tapis dans l'ombre Callian. Aucun autre fantôme que moi je veux dire."**  Son prénom sonnait bizarrement dans la nudité de la pièce et dans le rien phonique de leur absence de conversation. Mais l'entendre lui fit venir un sourire. Personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi depuis qu'elle était arrivée en basse-ville. Cullen se dit qu'elle avait un joli prénom et comprit par là qu'il frôlait définitivement un état catastrophique de fatigue et de manque. Chaque mouvement lui coûtait et il ne prenait pas la pose appuyé ainsi sur la vitre chauffante, c'était bel et bien la vitre qui l'aidait à ne pas s'écrouler. Il ne voulait pas paraître diminué devant elle mais il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait plus que quelques dizaines de minutes.

 **"Vous avez l'air fatigué."**  Elle avança un peu vers lui sur ce constat, le vestige de son sourire encore un peu accroché à ses lèvres et elle reporta un regard plus perçant sur Rutherford, le passant au crible des pieds à la tête. Son visage était émacié et elle voyait bien dans sa posture qu'il souffrait. Elle laissa tomber là le décorum des convenances et attaqua directement :  **"C'est le moment où vous me dites enfin pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état-là et pourquoi je me retrouve en plein milieu d'une enquête sans renfort de votre part. J'ai déjà vu des gens au lendemain d'une cuite et ils ne ressemblent pas à vous. Vous portez une mine cadavérique et j'ose à peine élever la voix de peur de vous voir vous écrouler lamentablement."**  Elle se dit que peut-être elle allait faire face après ça à sa colère mais il n'avait plus la force de se rebiffer. Au contraire, il soupira longuement puis baissa le regard, semblant peser ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire ou ce qu'il devrait lui cacher. Tandis que la lumière baissait au-dehors, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre, leurs deux visages éclairés par les néons des immeubles adjacents qui clignotaient pour vendre tout ce qui pouvait se nicher dans les entrailles de Venice aux heures bientôt tardives. Elle demeura à distance respectueuse, attendant qu'il parle et après un second soupire, il dit d'une voix enrouée :  **"Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai tort mais je vous fais confiance. Si vous devez supporter les conséquences de mon état, il est temps de vous informer, en effet. Je... Je vous l'ai dit, ça fait un an que j'ai quitté les Templiers pour diverses raisons et je ne peux pas vous parler de l'événement qui a précipité mon départ car je ne suis certain de rien encore. Mais je peux vous conter ce que c'est que d'être un Templier. Vous vous souvenez des campagnes publicitaires "Rejoignez les Templiers" n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne deviez pas avoir fini votre enseignement secondaire à cette époque hein ?"**

Elle rosit quelque peu mais dans la pénombre, Rutherford ne put le constater. Elle s'en souvenait même très bien : lui sur de grandes affiches, placardées un peu partout en ville, la fine fleur des SSV, l'élite de la Police et de la sécurité, le Templier porté aux nues par les médias de l'époque. Il avait alors une vingtaine d'années. Il avait indubitablement une aura imposante à l'époque et Callian ne parlait presque que de lui avec ses amies. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sobrement, afin de ne pas risquer de s'étendre sur ce sujet et sur ses émois de jeunesse. Il continua :  **"Cette campagne a eu lieu juste après la prise d'otages de Midtown, l'immeuble qui fait la liaison entre la haute et la basse ville. Le mouvement contre les IAs et leur contrôle, ils avaient pris en otage une vingtaine de personnes."**  Amnell rassembla ses souvenirs :  **"Oui, je me rappelle du journal de Cousland à ce sujet, il y a eu deux morts parmi les otages mais vous aviez permis l'extraction des autres avant que les preneurs soient abattus."**  Cullen eut un sourire un peu triste et pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter là dans sa confession. Elle vint s'appuyer sur la vitre, face à lui et il la regarda dans les yeux, tout en déroulant la suite :  **"C'est la version officielle oui. Après ça, j'étais le héros de toute la ville, on m'a médiatisé, je crois qu'on n'a jamais autant recruté chez les Templiers que dans les deux années qui ont suivi. Tout le monde voulait être Rutherford surtout dès que j'ai rapidement gagné mes galons de sous-capitaine, en récompense."**  Il cracha le mot comme s'il s'agissait là d'une injure et elle eut une expression un peu surprise.  **"Quelle récompense oui... Amnell, je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que je ne suis pas fier de ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là. Mais... les deux morts parmi les otages, c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine."**  Sa voix était à présent comme un murmure et elle se pinça les lèvres, un peu choquée, un peu déstabilisée aussi. Elle demanda :  **"Vous voulez dire qu'il y a eu une mauvaise instruction ?"**  Il ferma les yeux un instant :  **"Non, je veux dire que je les ai tués. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu le contrôle, parce que le Lyrium m'a brouillé l'esprit un instant et je les ai abattus, croyant abattre les preneurs d'otages. On a ensuite dit qu'ils étaient morts de la main de leur tortionnaire puis la hiérarchie a noyé la bavure en me faisant passer pour un héros, personne n'a creusé car qui viendrait interroger les affaires des Templiers hein ? Vous savez le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que j'ai trouvé ça normal sur le moment. Après tout, deux morts sur une vingtaine de personnes, ce n'était rien, qu'une toute petite erreur dans mon esprit perdu. Le Lyrium a cet effet extraordinaire que vous ne doutez de rien. Et vous doutez encore moins quand votre hiérarchie vous rassure dans cette voie. Après..."**  Il lui jeta un petit regard inquiet, pour voir si elle était prête à s'enfuir mais elle tenait bon, soutenue par la baie vitrée elle aussi, ses prunelles indéfinissables. Peut-être faisait-il trop sombre ou peut-être qu'elle était beaucoup moins émotive qu'il ne l'avait cru jusqu'alors :  **"Après, le Lyrium a su me faire oublier les événements, tout du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Mais... Je ne sais pas, soit c'était inconscient, soit la honte se cachait et revenait pas vague m'assaillir, mais je n'ai pas pu continuer comme avant. Quelques mois plus tard, le Lyrium n'ôtait pas tous les cauchemars que je subissais et j'ai commencé à moins en prendre. Les bavures étaient nombreuses dans les rangs, les gars se contrôlaient de plus en plus mal et puis il y a eu l'interdiction officielle et... je suis parti. Je ne sais pas si je voulais me terrer quelque part ou juste si j'étais usé par toutes ces années de mensonge. De toute façon le chevalier capitaine ne me portait plus dans son coeur. Nous étions trop en conflit... Personne ne parle de l'addiction au Lyrium. On a parlé des effets, des pertes de mémoire ou de repère mais on a oublié de dire que jamais on ne se débarrasse de l'envie d'en consommer. On nous a raconté que deux doses de Mirage suffirait à vite dissiper les effets et... enfin vous voyez l'état dans lequel je suis. Le Mirage ne suffit pas, à n'importe quelle dose, il y a des nuits où je pourrais tuer quelqu'un pour avoir du Lyrium. Je n'imagine même pas quelles manipulations ils ont opérées sur les Templiers pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas incontrôlables. Ce n'était pas brillant quand je les ai quittés. Vous savez l'essentiel... Je suis désolé Amnell, pour ce que je vous ai dit hier."**

Elle avait gardé le silence, tandis qu'il se confiait à voix basse, son visage composant mal avec les émotions qui le traversaient et elle avait compris que le héros de son enfance était d'une autre nature qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était choquée certes, mais elle ne pouvait que reconnaître le courage qu'il lui avait fallu déployer pour devenir l'officier revêche qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et elle dit seulement :  **"Ce n'est rien, on m'a invectivée bien plus fort pendant mes classes. Je comprends mieux et vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ne dirai rien."**  Elle lui avait été loyale bien avant de savoir tout ceci, si bien que cette confession ne remettait rien en cause. Elle se demandait toutefois comment il faudrait gérer son addiction et porta son regard un peu partout dans l'appartement. Comme souvent, il comprit ce qu'elle cherchait :  **"Vous ne trouverez pas de flacon de Mirage. Cette drogue me rend malade et double mon agressivité. Je préfère arrêter toute consommation et souffrir... bordel, ça me rend fou de l'envisager mais je préfère encore perdre mes pouvoirs de Templier plutôt que de continuer ainsi."**  Il lui lança une petite bourrade dans l'épaule :  **"Puis avec votre magie, c'est bien suffisant non ?"**  Elle sourit légèrement et même s'il ne se départit pas de sa tristesse, ses yeux brillèrent un instant de reconnaissance.  **"Oui, puis vous me gênez plus qu'autre chose de toute façon, laissez moi donc lancer mes sorts en paix. Et qui sait ? Il a toujours été dit que les pouvoirs des Templiers étaient augmentés par le Lyrium, pas créés par lui. Peut-être qu'en reprenant empire sur vous-même vous saurez de nouveau en faire usage ?"**

Il la regarda longuement ce soir-là, tandis que son éternel optimisme venait de nouveau balayer tout sur son passage et alors qu'elle peignait un avenir plus coloré, il se surprit à y croire une fois de plus.


	9. Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est qu'il nous reste quand même une jeune fille terrorisée en cellule et une cargaison de Lyrium illégale dans la nature. Il est grand temps que notre tandem de choc reparte en chasse ! Merci pour vos lectures. Si jamais vous rencontrez des coquilles, veuillez frapper mentalement mon conjoint qui est aussi mon bêta reader :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

 

 **"Il serait grand temps de causer jeune fille. Tu vois, je pourrais te secouer jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondres en pleurant sur la table, les poignets meurtris par les menottes en plastiflex mais vois-tu, ce serait rien en comparaison à ce que ma collègue pourrait te faire..."**  Jenny gardait les yeux rivés sur Cullen, de peur de porter ses iris déjà larmoyantes sur l'elfe, qui demeurait droite, recouverte par les ombres d'un des recoins de la salle d'interrogatoire. On entendait uniquement le cliquetis régulier, tandis qu'elle jouait inlassablement avec sa lance Assaillant, qui vibrait presque de l'envie de goûter le Voile et de se déployer, à chaque fois qu'elle impulsait légèrement son énergie. Rutherford la cuisinait depuis une heure entière, tournant, venant s'assoir sur le bord de la table, l'observant à la dérobée via la surface brillante de la vitre holographique sans teint, revenant à ses questions, souriant parfois pour la désarçonner. Il était doué, Callian aurait sûrement avoué jusqu'aux délits mineurs qu'elle avait commis lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante, sous cet harcelant traitement. Même si elle eut certainement joué de son côté revêche dans une situation similaire tandis que la jeune femme interrogée se repliait sur elle même de minute en minute. On lui avait apporté une boisson énergisante afin qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de s'endormir et Rutherford en avait profité pour avaler son immonde Shot&Run bleuté, avec une avidité peu commune. L'elfe était à présent attentive au moindre signe de manque que son collègue pouvait manifester et elle imaginait aisément que chaque seconde passée sans aucune dose de Mirage devait être particulièrement pénible pour lui. Cependant, il tenait le coup, peut-être parce qu'il se concentrait sur l'interrogatoire en cours. On eut dit que la soif de faire ployer l'adversaire avait le don d'étancher celle de Lyrium, tant il s'écharnait, sans relâche aucune.

**"Parce que tu sais, c'est vicieux les elfes, surtout lorsqu'ils sont mages. Après tout, on a créé les Templiers pour les repousser, car rien ne pourrait arrêter leur dictat s'ils le souhaitaient... Pas de chance pour toi, malheureusement, il n'y a pas de Templier ici pour venir t'épargner son courroux. Alors soit tu me dis enfin ce que vous trafiquiez avec ton pote Red, soit je te laisse dans ses griffes. J'espère que ma magnanimité t'émeut."**

Amnell retint un petit soupir moqueur. Magnanimité... Dire qu'elle avait juste envie de former un petit sort, un de première année, ou un petit tour inoffensif qui ferait bégayer leur témoin mais non impossible, elle était bornée au rôle du méchant flic, celui qui se taisait dans son coin en ayant l'air menaçant. Alors elle demeurait dans l'ombre, à secouer très lentement sa lance, commençant à perdre patience. Rutherford dut le sentir dans le Voile car il tourna son regard sombre vers elle avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle se demanda tout à coup qui il essayait d'éprouver, entre elle et Jenny. Elle prit donc ce coup d'oeil pour un signe, bien qu'ils n'aient convenu de rien et impacta le Voile jusqu'à ce que la Lance Assaillant se déploie entièrement, arrosant la salle de ses lueurs cyan et menaçantes. L'air dans la pièce changea subtilement, comme l'aube d'une tempête, et leur suspecte se fit d'autant plus petite qu'elle sentait presque que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Alors elle parla... Ce fut comme si elle expurgeait les vapeurs viciées du marasme ambiant de la rue et des quartiers affreux de la basse-ville. Elle ne savait pas où aurait lieu la livraison, elle ne connaissait que Sera. C'était elle la chef et ils devaient tous se retrouver près d'un entrepôt, dans le quartier de Crucifer. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Red était mort et elle ne savait pas ce que contenait ce qu'ils avaient subtilisé dans l'entrepôt de Fox. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de déblatérer et comme Amnell l'avait prévu, elle leur confia bientôt tout, des vols à l'arrachée dont elle avait l'habitude depuis qu'elle était petite jusqu'à celle qu'elle admirait plus que tout, mais dont elle n'avait jamais vu que les yeux sombres aux lueurs dorées : Eve. L'elfe avait abandonné sa posture de méchant flic, rangeant rapidement sa lance et prenant des notes tandis que Rutherford achevait de recueillir chaque bribe du témoignage. Jenny n'aurait pas de réduction de peine, l'Empire n'avait aucune clémence lorsqu'on commettait un délit sur une personne investie en politique et Sibellius Fox avait les accointances nécessaires pour que la petite se retrouve dans une prison sordide de Venice, où il lui faudrait enclencher, jour après jour, le compactage du Lyrium pour les armes, ou encore vérifier la destruction dans les cavernes de la forge des équipements obsolètes de flexacier. Elle en ressortirait fourbue mais réhabilitée.

Ils l'abandonnèrent à son sort, la confiant à un officier, qui la ferait transférer aux services de police en charge des vols et de la répression des fraudes. Les SSV classeraient son dossier, mais avant il fallait retrouver cette cargaison et Crucifer formait un quartier plutôt vaste. C'est ce moment là que choisit Callian pour se rappeler du mystérieux appel qu'elle avait reçu sur son intellicom la veille, tandis qu'elle suivait Rutherford jusqu'à la rue.  **"Ah au fait, Varric, ça vous dit quelque chose ?"**. Il fit volte-face aussitôt puis fronça légèrement des sourcils comme si deux mondes complètement opposés entraient en collision. Sa partenaire elfe proprette et si optimisme parlant de ce roublard de nain. Il faillit nier puis se rappela qu'elle était malgré lui et malgré elle le gardien d'un secret qu'à présent ils partageaient. Alors pourquoi lui cacher l'existence de son fournisseur de mirage et informateur à temps partiel hein ?  **"C'est un informateur bien commode, un très bon ingénieur aussi, il trafique des drogues en tous genre en basse-ville. Vous savez** **Wylde** **, le grand type sec qui bosse à l'étage au-dessus de nous, eh bien il le cherche depuis un bail. Et c'est pas moi qui condescendrait à le renseigner. Pourquoi ?"**  Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Amnell reconnut les quelques accents subsistants de l'interrogatoire dans la voix de Rutherford :  **"Je ne suis pas une suspecte je vous rappelle, vous n'avez pas à caresser les syllabes ainsi pour me faire avouer. Il a appelé, il souhaitait vous joindre hier et avec... enfin j'ai un peu oublié."**  Ils ne s'étaient guère couchés la veille au soir, la conversation bientôt chassée par quelques silences accompagnés de leur observation des racines de la haute-ville qui s'illuminaient peu à peu. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air fatigué mais ce n'était rien par rapport à lui qui semblait avoir veillé depuis une semaine entière. D'un côté, les SSV n'avaient pas la réputation de mener une vie très rassérénante. Cullen se demanda un instant s'il avait véritablement caressé les syllabes comme elle l'entendait. Depuis hier, il avait du mal à s'adresser à elle avec la distance habituelle. Il pianota sur son intellicom afin de joindre le nain dont la voix joyeuse retentit bientôt, l'image holographique brouillée par ses systèmes de sécurité. Beaucoup de trafiquants en avaient, si bien qu'on ignorait souvent leur allure :  **"Ça par exemple, Bouclettes daigne me parler. Je ne sais si je dois me sentir éminemment flatté."**  Cullen coupa court et grommela :  **"Évite de déranger Amnell la prochaine fois. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?"**  Le nain rigola un peu puis reprit :  **"Chasse gardée monsieur le Templier ? Bien... les affaires donc, tu avais égaré quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que tu le retrouveras à l'angle de la 56è et de Crucifer, sur le terrain vague où il y avait cette usine de Tech Corp, qui a périclité, tu vois ? Vers 23:00. Poste-toi à l'heure avec ta petite amie et faites gaffe, je ne sais pas combien ils sont."**  Rutherford raccrocha, un vague sourire aux lèvres :  **"Préparez-vous Amnell, on va faire une descente dans les quartiers chauds et ça risque d'être musclé."**  Elle fut d'abord presque sautillante de joie, et il saisit quelques paillettes brillants dans ses yeux bleus sombres, alors qu'elle crevait d'envie d'un peu d'action puis la petite fille sage revint rapidement :  **"Vous croyez qu'il nous faudra des renforts ?"**  Il secoua la tête :  **"Allez, où est donc passé votre sens de l'aventure ? Retrouvez-moi sous les rails du tramway, à la station Rockwell. On va y aller par les canaux. Je ne sais si votre fin odorat s'en remettra."**

* * *

De son perchoir elle observait chaque mouvement, tapie dans l'ombre, attentive grâce à ses augmentations oculaires qui donnaient parfois des reflets rougeoyants à ses pupilles dorées. L'étole claquait un peu dans sa nuque, des bourrasques chargées d'humeurs âcres l'entourant et elle la rabattit d'un geste souple, dévoilant un bref instant ses pommettes racées. Elle savait que Sera commettrait certainement une bévue, impétueuse et accompagnée par son idiotie coutumière. Elle n'avait même pas songé à enquêter sur le décès de Red, croyant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un coup des SSV. Mais Eve ne reconnaissait pas là leurs méthodes... Pourquoi y aurait-il eu un tireur pour appréhender un type aussi inoffensif ? Elle avait piraté la matrice et avait eu accès aux rapports de la médecine légale. Quelque chose ne collait pas et elle craignait que cette histoire finisse véritablement mal. Alors elle demeurait en haut de cet immeuble désaffecté, immobile et silencieuse, vêtue comme l'ombre qui l'entourait, ses yeux se portant parfois sur le duo fort improbable, une bonne dizaine de mètres en dessous d'elle. Lui, elle le recadrait à présent, ce devait être ce templier qui avait eu quelque succès fut un temps mais la petite brune à ses côtés, hormis ses oreilles pointues si caractéristiques non... elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Il émanait d'elle une étrange force contenue et elle comprit que c'était cela qu'on appelait la magie dont certains elfes étaient dotés. Elle avait tellement passé de temps à aiguiser ses sens qu'elle voyait presque le Voile s'infléchir autour de l'agent SSV. Lui renvoyait ce creux dont elle se souvenait jadis, mais sans doute d'une moindre puissance qu'alors. Toutefois, les Templiers se perdaient trop dans le Lyrium pour comprendre leur véritable pouvoir. Un bon point pour la petite bande de Sera.

C'est là qu'elle le saisit. Du coin de l'oeil, du mouvement. Ça avait été furtif mais suffisant pour qu'elle sache que ses doutes étaient fondés. Les SSV n'avaient pas d'équipement de ce genre... Elle prit alors une inspiration et se prépara à enclencher ses divers modules pour aller y regarder de plus près.

* * *

Ils avaient remonté le canal 7, dans une barque tractée, accompagnés par les relents putrides du mélange si particulier des déjections humaines, des derniers produits chimiques en vogue et de la pluie acide qui tombait régulièrement sur Venice. L'eau, si tant est qu'on puisse la qualifier ainsi, avait des allures verdâtres, comme le ciel parfois, et personne ne se risquait à en frôler la surface avec sa peau nue de peur de la voir fondre. La barque d'ailleurs, ressemblait plus à une bulle oblongue, qui assurait à la fois légèreté mais aussi rapidité. Malheureusement pour les narines des passagers, l'étanchéité de la capsule n'était pas parfaite et les odeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour vous étouffer. Rutherford avait observé le fin nez d'Amnell se plisser tout au long du chemin et elle s'était précipitée avec la rapidité de ses sorts lorsque l'habitacle s'était ouvert pour qu'ils débarquent quai 71, à l'endroit indiqué par Varric. Il était encore tôt et ils trouvèrent bientôt un recoin de ruelle pour s'abriter et surtout observer les allées et venues.

Il s'agissait là des entrepôts de triage, rien que de la grisaille et de l'acier, plutôt plat, contrastant avec les hautes tours qui siégeaient à l'horizon dans leur dos. Callian promena son regard bleu vers la zone désaffectée qui jouxtait le bâtiment et dit  **"Je crois que c'est là qu'aura lieu l'échange. À la nuit tombée, on n'y verra presque rien."**  La plupart des faisceaux éclairants étaient endommagés dans cette partie de la basse-ville et on ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les faire réparer pour qu'ils soient dans la foulée détériorés. Alors la milice ne faisait rien, laissant les tractations s'opérer dans les ombres épaisses de la nuit. Rutherford hocha la tête et tandis qu'il se focalisait sur le détail du terrain vague, tout en s'appuyant sous le haut-vent de l'immeuble défoncé qui leur servait de point d'observation, Amnell fronça des sourcils, croyant voir une silhouette se déplacer avec agilité depuis une fenêtre brisée dans un immeuble voisin. Mais elle crut plutôt à son imagination débordante. Après tout, il s'agissait là de sa première planque.

Les cycles commencèrent à s'égrainer, tandis qu'ils demeuraient silencieux, se jetant parfois des regards à la dérobée sans avoir pour autant l'envie de les disséquer par la parole. Ce fut d'abord une sorte de grand maigrelet qui vint fureter sur le terrain vague. Soit un sans-abri, soit un junkie, soit enfin l'éclaireur de la petite bande de celle qui s'appelait Sera. Callian se tendit mais Rutherford lui murmura : **"Calmez-vous et ne bougez pas, pas la peine de le serrer alors que la cargaison de Lyrium n'est même pas là."**  Elle essaya de ne pas bouger mais la tentation était grande... Bientôt, on vit une elfe blonde aux muscles secs venir, les mains dans les poches d'un long manteau. Elle avait les cheveux courts et donnait quelques ordres d'une voix aigrelette. Cullen eut un sourire en coin  **"Tiens, l'une de vos congénères. Pas mage ceci dit, heureusement pour nous."**  Vu comment elle se déplaçait et sa façon d'interpeller les autres, le grand maigrelet, un nain boiteux et un homme armé, ce devait être Sera.  **"Oh je vous en prie, rien d'extraordinaire, il y a pas mal d'elfes déchus de leurs droits dans la basse-ville, surtout près de Crucifer."**  Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Pour Callian, ces elfes étaient une honte, une sorte d'aberration alors qu'ils se devaient de représenter l'évolution et la sagesse. Rutherford eut l'air de trouver ce petit laïus et surtout la grimace assez amusants. Enfin, le nain boiteux et le grand maigrelet allèrent chercher la caisse métallique, l'autre à l'air cave montant la garde, zyeutant de ci de là. L'elfe vit son partenaire déglutir difficilement et elle se demanda s'il pouvait sentir la présence de Lyrium depuis leur position.  **"À nous de jouer"** , murmura-t-il en s'avançant un peu mais sans se découvrir, attendant que l'acheteur ou les acheteurs ne se montrent. De loin, Sera semblait un peu nerveuse et elle commençait à s'agiter, en tous sens, interpellant le nain boiteux :  **"... sur l'horaire Marcus ?"**. Il semblait lui répondre de son accent traînant :  **"... pas trompé... à l'heure... que j'te dise."**  De la dissension dans les rangs sans doute. Mais le retard semblait rendre tout le monde très nerveux. Rutherford fit signe à Callian de couvrir ses arrières et il avança, les mains dans les poches, mut par un instinct soudain  **"Je n'aime pas trop ça..."**. Amnell saisit aussitôt sa lance Assaillant, sans la déployer et lui emboita le pas.

Le premier impact brisa les côtes du garde du corps. Un second fit s'écrouler le grand maigrelet d'un seul coup mais les deux agents ne purent exactement voir qui tirait d'où ils se tenaient. Sera venait de marmonner  **"Ça va pas... Ça va pas bordel, ils sont bien trop en retard ces connards de bourges"**. La chute de ses deux acolytes la fit saisir son fusil à pompe et le chargeur à Lyrium brilla un fugace instant avant qu'elle ne cherche un abri. Cullen, voyant cette réaction excessive, et souhaitant éviter au maximum une tuerie, saisit lui-même son fusil d'assaut, afin de la mettre hors jeu. Callian déploya alors sa Lance Assaillant et le Voile gronda dans un bruit sourd. Le nain Marcus semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire, échapper aux tireurs ou bien échapper aux deux agents SSV qui avançaient inexorablement dans leur direction. Personne n'était conscient de la présence de deux autres invités sur le terrain vague, sans doute ceux qui venaient avec un poil de retard, récupérer leur marchandise et qui se retrouvaient au milieu d'un champ de tir... Le troisième impact vint faire exploser la tête de Marcus et, dans les yeux de Rutherford, Callian vit un mélange de peur et de déchainement dû à l'adrénaline  **"Bougez-vous Amnell ! Avant qu'il ne nous reste que de la cervelle à ramasser"**  Elle avait été un instant paralysée, comprenant qu'en effet, les choses leur échappaient et qu'ils étaient exposés. Cullen la poussa à couvert, et elle fut projetée derrière un container, le souffle court.  **"Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe."**  Rutherford vérifiait que le cran de sureté de son arme n'était pas enclenché :  **"À mon avis, le commanditaire est un mauvais payeur. Évitez de vous prendre un projectile dans le buffet ma grande. L'objectif c'est de récupérer ce foutu Lyrium. J'y vais, vous, vous exfiltrez cette imbécile de Sera. Entre elfe, vous allez vous entendre !"**  Elle grogna tandis qu'il s'élançait d'un point à un autre, cherchant où pouvait se tenir le tireur embusqué. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que deux balles ricochèrent près de Callian mais aussi près de Rutherford : plusieurs tireurs... c'était certain et de fait une très mauvaise nouvelle. Amnell dévia le tir avec un sort de bouclier puis s'élança à toutes jambes vers la planque de Sera, d'où on entendait des injures, ainsi que des tirs.

L'ex-templier aperçut enfin l'un des tireurs mais il lui sembla qu'une ombre passait derrière lui et la silhouette de l'assaillant s'effondra de tout son long, tombant du parapet de l'immeuble et allant s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas. Il ne chercha pas à savoir, ça en faisait toujours un de moins, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il vérifia qu'Amnell ne gisait nulle part tandis que les bruits étouffés des balles à Lyrium fusaient dans sa direction mais jusqu'alors elle s'en sortait bien. Il plongea donc vers la cargaison mais de sa nouvelle position vit que l'un des tireurs les surplombaient. Et son arme était braquée sur les deux elfes. Hmm elle s'en sortait bien, jusqu'alors, c'était bien le mot. Il jura entre ses dents.  **"Amnell ! Derrière vous."**  Mais cette dernière n'entendait pas, peut-être parce que l'adrénaline battait le sang à ses oreilles, peut-être parce qu'elle venait de lancer un sort pour paralyser Sera afin de la désarmer. Rutherford sentit l'angoisse le saisir, ses pouvoirs eurent dû lui permettre de mettre à mal le tireur mais il n'avait rien que de la fatigue et des nausées sur lesquelles s'appuyer. Jamais il ne saurait lancer de Châtiment et il ne pouvait l'atteindre autrement, le fusil d'assaut ayant une trop courte portée. Alors il joua le tout pour le tout, il abandonna le Lyrium. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé que courir était aussi pénible, ses jambes étaient alourdies par le manque, par les nuits blanches, par la peur aussi. Il vit le tireur engager sa cible au moment où lui même plongeait devant Callian, car après tout, en cet instant précis, ne lui importait que la survie de sa partenaire.  **"Qu'est-ce que vous..."**  Callian leva le regard, voyant Rutherford s'interposer puis avisa la menace. Elle ne fut pas longue à réagir et puisa dans les vestiges de son pouvoir déjà bien entamé pour les protéger tous deux, le Voile gronda une fois de plus, son métallique et déchirant, Sera était assommée dans un coin, et le sort de l'elfe loupa le tireur de deux bons pieds. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Rutherford venait de saisir l'armature du bouclier énergétique que portaient toujours les templiers. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur face à l'inéluctable : l'un d'eux trois prendrait la balle et elle fut presque déçue de ne pas voir sa vie défiler dans son esprit sûrement trop perturbé. Sans qu'elle comprit pourquoi, Cullen déploya le bouclier énergétique, le symbole de l'épée enflammée de son ancien ordre se gravant dans la matière ainsi produite à partir du Voile, sa surface à présent aussi dure que de l'éternalite. La première balle ricocha, la seconde frappa Sera en plein torse et un infâme gargouillis se fit entendre. Amnell inspira l'odeur des chairs carbonisées, crût être prise d'un haut le coeur. Quand le bouclier de Rutherford s'évanouit, le Voile reprenant ses droits sur sa propre énergie, le tireur n'était plus en vue... La cargaison de Lyrium non plus malheureusement.

Tous deux accroupis près du corps de Sera, prise par les soubresauts de l'agonie, ils ne purent entendre que :  **"... Pavus, c'est Pavus."**

* * *

La morgue était là, l'agent Wylde aussi, assez furieux que la nouvelle d'une cargaison de Lyrium transitant tranquillement en basse-ville ne lui soit encore pas parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles. Rutherford n'avait même pas argumenté, le plantant là. Callian avait haussé les épaules, sur un léger sourire compatissant, puis avait suivi le mouvement. Ils se tenaient à présent de nouveau à l'écart.  **"Posez votre question Amnell, et arrêtez de me regarder."** La curiosité fut trop forte  **"Vous avez fait comment ? Sans lyrium, enfin sans Mirage ?"**  Il tenta d'éluder :  **"Le bouclier d'éternalite ne nécessite pas beaucoup de pouvoir."**  Elle fit la moue  **"Vous n'avez plus de pouvoir, aux dernières nouvelles"**. Il eut un sourire un peu mystérieux  **"Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Il y a le vôtre."**  Voyant qu'elle était perdue, il explicita :  **"Vous savez que les pouvoirs d'un templier annulent ceux d'un mage n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien il semblerait également que ceux d'un mage puisse réveiller ceux d'un templier. C'est pour cela que votre présence est si..."**  Il chercha un instant ses mots, se ravisant sur ce qu'il voulait dire :  **"Enfin bref, au moment où vous avez lancé votre sort, le Voile s'est fait plus présent, je l'ai juste détourné et utilisé pour déployer mon bouclier et ... ça a marché. Peut-être qu'il m'est même possible de puiser dans votre magie pour lancer un Châtiment spirituel. Vous imaginez le comble ? Je ne dissipe pas le sort émis certes, mais au moins le mage ne peut en lancer d'autre, c'est plutôt pratique, en dernier recours..."**  Tandis que Cullen imaginait toutes les possibilités découlant de cette découverte, ne sachant guère si tous les templiers en étaient capables ou si c'était là un effet secondaire de sa privation de Lyrium, elle mit un moment à analyser l'information : " **Hmm n'en abusez pas, encore faut-il que je lance des sorts pour cela ! Mais... vous sauriez appuyer votre propre pouvoir sur le mien ? Comme si vous ingériez du Lyrium mais directement depuis le Voile..."**  Il hocha la tête  **"Ouais, sauf que le pouvoir vient de l'extérieur pas de l'intérieur, je ne fais que le détourner, je ne le crée pas. Mais je savais bien que vous seriez utile."**  Il lui tapota la tête et elle fit mine d'être vexée. Avant qu'elle rétorque, il enchaîna :  **"Allez, on va sur vos terres ma belle, il est temps de s'inviter aux soirées de Pavus."**


	10. Haute-Ville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changement de décor mais est-ce que les poignards ne se dissimuleraient pas derrière les sourires par ici ? L'on comprend, au fil de nos pérégrinations, sans doute, pourquoi l'elfe quitta son nid doré pour se confronter à un univers beaucoup plus rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

Il n'était pas forcément ravi de savoir que d'ici quelques heures, il arpenterait les avenues luxuriantes de la Haute-Ville et il frottait nerveusement son avant-bras, en une cadence régulière, qui trahissait à la fois sa nervosité et le manque de Lyrium. Amnell était en train de faire viser leurs pass électro-magnétiques, pour qu'ils accèdent ensuite à l'ascenseur à poussée Tesla II, qui permettait en quelques secondes de faire l'ascension entre la basse-ville et la haute ville, 150 mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'ascenseur se trouvait dans l'Ambassade Impériale, seul bâtiment qui pouvait se voir en haute ou basse ville, sa flèche narguant les cieux en des arabesques complexes. Elle tutoyait ainsi le ciel artificiel de la ville de Venice, dont l'atmosphère était maintenue sous sa coupole protectrice, tout en ne perdant pas de vue les racines viciées de ses plus bas quartiers. Et tout en haut de cet édifice impressionnant, siégeait le Magisterium, symbole du pouvoir impérial, comme immuable et atemporel.

Le fonctionnaire Impérial finit d'examiner leurs badges de classe A sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il craignait qu'ils eussent été falsifiés et Callian ne put s'empêcher de taper du pied, sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Rutherford, qui l'observait de loin, en oublia son avant-bras et sourit légèrement en secouant la tête. Peut-être qu'elle aussi n'était pas ravie de rentrer au bercail. D'ailleurs, l'elfe soutint un instant son regard, l'air bougon, ayant compris qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il avait fallu la pousser longuement à se charger de la paperasse, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne goûtait vraiment ce genre d'exercice et elle fronça donc les sourcils, l'air de dire que s'il n'avait que ça à faire, il n'avait qu'à s'en charger lui-même. Il refusa, d'un petit signe contrit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et elle roula des yeux théâtralement avant de quasiment arracher des mains du fonctionnaire les deux pass qui leur étaient restitués.

**"Non mais, il me regardait comme une elfe déchue cet incapable..."** Maugréa-t-elle dans ses dents tandis qu'elle revenait vers son coéquipier. Retenant un rire, il la poussa vers l'ascenseur qui avait la taille d'un studio. On y logeait bien 50 êtres à la fois et il passèrent les portes vitrées de la cabine sous le regard peu amène de deux templiers. Rutherford ne leur accorda même pas le sien, les mains dans les poches de son cosmo, mais Amnell jeta un oeil à leurs armures de combat, frappées de l'épée enflammée reconnaissable de leur ordre. Puis, les doubles portes se fermèrent comme un couperet. Vu qu'ils étaient de rang A et en mission, on leur avait gentiment réservé une cabine unique et ils se toisèrent un instant, tandis que l'ascension débutait, une ascension douce bien que rapide et bientôt, la cabine s'illumina des rayons du soleil artificiel dont on baignait la haute-ville. Rutherford se mit la main devant les yeux, plus par réflexe que pour réellement se les protéger. Le soleil artificiel ne pouvait guère brûler la rétine comme le soleil réel, dont on était soigneusement protégé par la coupole d'ailleurs, vu qu'il ne brûlait pas seulement la rétine, racontait-on dans les vieilles histoires. Ceux qui s'aventuraient en dehors des murailles de Venice n'en revenaient jamais. La cabine s'ouvrit en chantonnant : _Haute-ville, centre, Ambassade_. Et d'ailleurs, ils mirent le pied au rez-de-chaussée du plus imposant bâtiment de la ville. Tout le monde ici, était policé, on souriait légèrement quand on croisait quelqu'un, on inclinait la tête, on passait son chemin dans un silence presque religieux. Une femme d'ailleurs marcha quelques instants à côté d'eux : sourire, inclinaison de la tête. Callian fit de même, les automatismes ayant la vie rude. Rutherford ne fit rien, il n'avait jamais pris les codes ridicules de cette partie de la cité. Cependant, tandis qu'il regardait Amnell faire, il la vit se renfrogner aussitôt après son salut complaisant. Il se pencha un peu vers elle : **"C'est admirable autant de sincérité avec les inconnus"**. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et répliqua, presque en grognant : **"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et si vous avez dans l'idée de commenter en permanence tout ce que je fais ici, pitié, retournez dans vos bas-fonds et fichez-moi la paix"**. Elle était définitivement de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, Cullen pouvait la voir régulièrement jeter un oeil à son intellicom, qui vibrait de quelques messages, auxquels elle répondait fort succinctement, et par texte uniquement. Pour un fois, comme si les rôles ici étaient un peu échangés, il n'osa pas poser de question.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt vers la sortie de l'Ambassade et tandis qu'ils mettaient les pieds sur le parvis, où une sculpture compliquée d'acier qui représentait on ne sait trop quoi siégeait entremêlée avec une fontaine, ils levèrent les yeux vers Athénaïs Cousland, qui sur un écran immense, parlait des dernières actualités. Ici, on ne se contentait pas de la diffuser par la voie des ondes, dans le tramway grinçant de la basse-ville, non, ici Cousland était une célébrité qu'on affichait en haute-définition. Son sourire, aussi poli que celui des gens par ici, c'est à dire d'une politesse extrêmement froide, rayonnait dans cet écrin qui semblait à sa juste mesure. Tandis qu'elle toisait ses spectateurs, et on eut dit qu'elle les toisait eux-deux, tout particulièrement, elle expliquait ô combien on attendait avec impatience la fête organisée par Dorian Pavus, le Prince de Venice, dès ce soir, soirée qui célébrait son accession future au rang de Magister. Rutherford n'avait pas trop suivi les dernières actualités et bien qu'on leur rebatte les oreilles de cette nouvelle depuis son annonce officielle, quelques mois auparavant, il n'avait jamais cru que cela se concrétiserait. Un humain, sans pouvoir magique, au Magisterium, c'était presque impensable. Callian avait encore le nez penché sur son intellicom et elle émit un murmure agacé, tout en le rangeant. Rutherford, cette fois-ci, se permit un lever de sourcil interrogateur et elle répondit, d'un ton neutre : **"Ce n'est rien, ma famille a capté la transmission de mon intellicom en Haute-Ville, et ils veulent me voir."** Cullen haussa les épaules, ne trouvant rien de bien étrange à ce que des gens qui avaient été privés de leur fille, la laissant partir dans les endroits les plus dangereux de la cité, eurent envie de la voir, bien portante, tandis qu'elle passait par là. Étrangement, s'il était tout à fait honnête, il en concevait également une gêne, comme si on lui arrachait sa coéquipière qu'il avait appris à côtoyer jour après jour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, là, maintenant, même s'ils avaient quelques cycles devant eux, avant de gagner la villa des Pavus. Il mit cependant de côté cette jalousie maladive qu'il sentait poindre et dit doucement **"Si vous v..."** Elle l'interrompit d'un geste et répliqua, les yeux dans les siens : **"Mais on n'a pas le temps, n'est-ce pas ?"** Ce n'était pas une question. Il le sentait dans le ton, il le voyait dans les prunelles bleues. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et elle lui offrit le premier sourire réel depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de partir pour ce périple. Il lui proposa son bras, dans un élan chevaleresque sorti d'un autre âge de sa vie, elle le saisit et il lui dit **"Allez, marchons jusqu'à cette fichue villa, vous vous souvenez de notre couverture hein ? Et puis en chemin vous me raconterez tout ce qui se trame dans cette cage dorée."** Amnell acquiesça et ils partirent en direction des ponts suspendus, où l'on pouvait emprunter les taxis automatiques, qui desservaient l'ensemble de la Haute-Ville.

* * *

Le trajet aurait été court habituellement, mais Amnell, une fois assurée qu'elle ne quitterait pas d'une semelle Rutherford, et avoir mis sur silencieux son fichu intellicom, avait programmé quelques détours sur le terminal de commande du taxi, et le petit véhicule fort confortable les avait emmenés dans l'ensemble de la Haute-Ville, où elle avait été assez contente de se changer les idées en jouant les guides touristiques pour Rutherford.

Certes, il avait pu y venir régulièrement, lorsqu'il était Templier, mais il l'avait fuie aussi vite qu'il avait pu ensuite. Tout ici était aussi froid que les tours d'acier. On parlait peu, on ne faisait pas de bruit, on dégoulinait de politesse et surtout, les humains ployaient l'échine dès qu'un elfe passait dans les parages. Ceux là étaient les pires, leurs traits parfaits, ciselés dans la glace, le port de tête altier. Plus il les voyait déambuler depuis la fenêtre du taxi, plus il comprenait que sa coéquipière était différente, sous les airs de la jeune fille polie qu'il avait rencontrée la première fois. Il comprenait également pourquoi elle n'avait pas véritablement envie de se trouver ici et quelle était la raison qui l'avait poussée à embrasser la carrière d'officier. **"Il ne sont pas méchants, vous savez... "** avait-elle commenté tandis que Rutherford dévisageait presque un elfe qui passait, ne distribuant aucun regard pour quiconque, un Magister certainement. **"Ils sont juste dépouillés de tout sentimentalisme, ils trouvent que ça ne sert pas à grand chose, que ça nuit à la raison de l'Empire et que surtout cela doit rester ainsi. C'est la raison pour laquelle presque la totalité du Magisterium voit d'un fort mauvais oeil l'entrée de Dorian Pavus parmi eux, mais d'un côté, l'Empereur a parlé. Et quand l'Empereur parle, on obéit. Surtout avec tout un tas de templiers à proximité."** Elle avait souri en le regardant, et il avait ponctué. **"Je me souviens, de l'avoir aperçu une fois. L'Empereur je veux dire. Un humain qui m'a semblé tout à fait normal, ni vieux, ni jeune, ni laid, ni beau d'ailleurs. Mais c'était aussi quelqu'un qui semblait comme... connecté à des sphères que personne n'est capable de voir ou même d'entrevoir. Mais je n'ai jamais été affecté à la garde de l'Ambassade."**

Une garde qui pourtant était bien fournie. Il y avait au moins deux templiers pour un magister, comme pour leur rappeler les risques d'essayer ne serait-ce que songer un jour à prendre le pouvoir des mains de leur Empereur. C'était une situation aberrante quand on y réfléchissait bien, que l'Empereur fut un humain sans magie quand les magisters étaient tous elfes mais les IAs-mères en avaient jadis décidé ainsi. Lorsque le Voile était tombé, les retirant du monde matériel, l'Empereur avait été nommé à Venice, capitale de leur monde hostile, après que les deux autres cités eurent été fondées, accueillant les vestiges d'une vie endogène. Le Magisterium, qui était alors tout puissant s'était vu retirer le pouvoir, le nom de l'Empereur résonnant dans chaque esprit, au même instant. Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence, l'Empereur, désigné par les IAs à chaque fois que le précédent venait à mourir était notre maître à tous. Et les Templiers depuis, veillaient chaque jour à sa sécurité, seul rempart contre les envieux magisters, qui avaient aujourd'hui encore beaucoup de mal à voir leur pouvoir être rogné. La grogne était massive depuis qu'Imperator avait décidé d'y intégrer un humain. Rutherford en avait d'ailleurs causé sur le chemin, alors qu'ils passaient dans le coin arboré des écoles où Amnell avait effectué toute sa scolarité. **"Il doit être d'un puant ce Pavus d'ailleurs... Je me demande pourquoi l'Empereur a choisi une personnalité aussi caricaturale pour le Magisterium. Que va-t-il donc faire ? Voter des jours fériés ?"** L'elfe avait mystérieusement souri et répliqué : **"Non, Dorian n'est pas comme ça..."** Rutherford avait émis un petit commentaire : **"Hmm... Dorian, vous l'appelez Dorian ? Je vois..."** Mais il ne s'était pas laissé démonter très longtemps **"Il n'empêche que vous vous souvenez de la légende hein ? Un Magister trop avide, déchirant le Voile pour aller régner sur les IAs mère... Eh bien ça pourrait être lui et l'Empereur s'en mordrait les doigts !"** Callian, devant cette image complètement loufoque de Dorian Pavus, avec ses allures de garçon bien élevé qui cachaient un dandy libertin, avait ri aux éclats dans la cabine du petit taxi. **"Ah oui oui Rutherford, très crédible, un scientifique spécialisé en augmentations qui va essayer de renverser l'Empire pour se l'approprier..."** Il avait fait une légère moue moqueuse puis secoué la tête : **"En attendant, on ne sait pas si c'est lui qui fait joujou avec du Lyrium ou pas, alors ne vous laissez pas tourner la tête par un sourire un peu trop enjôleur hein ?"** Elle avait une nouvelle fois roulé des yeux et leur balade s'était achevée dans le quartier chic où on ne voyait que des villas alentours. Celle des Pavus, illuminée comme un jour de nouvelle décade, était aisément reconnaissable.

L'elfe sortit de l'habitacle, dans ses habits noirs et classiques qui ici, signifiaient plus être bien habillé qu'appartenir aux SSV. Rutherford lui emboita le pas et il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper complètement que quelqu'un les interpelait d'une voix reconnaissable. **"Demoiselle Amnell ?"** Rutherford s'était statufié, et il fit volte-face avec une expression d'une froideur si intense que Callian ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards alarmés. Elle finit par ne pas laisser le silence déjà gênant s'intensifier et alla parler au Chevalier-Capitaine Meredith, rutilante dans son armure d'apparat, sertie de pièces argentées. **"Ah et l'inspecteur Rutheford hein ? Cela faisait longtemps."** Ce dernier regardait le Chevalier-Capitaine avec tant de hargne contenue qu'Amnell s'attendait presque à le voir bondir vers sa cible d'un instant à l'autre, mais il reprit peu à peu empire sur lui-même, déglutit difficilement et Callian prit la parole : **"Heu... Bonjour Meredith, vous allez bien ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans ce secteur ?"** Le regard froid et presque désincarné du chevalier-capitaine se posa sur l'elfe et elle eut un léger sourire : **"Et voici donc la recrue prometteuse qui souhaitait tant intégrer les Templiers, malgré ses pouvoirs magiques hein ? Je me souviens de votre lettre, vous étiez prête à les abandonner... Mais bon comprenez, même avec un nom aussi prestigieux que le vôtre, les SSV, n'est-ce pas plus... simple ?"** Elle regarda un instant Rutherford, accentuant le mot _simple_ de sa voix glacée puis revint à Amnell : **"Je n'aime pas trop jouer le rôle de coursier mais votre oncle est courroucé jeune fille, vous ne lui répondez pas et il souhaite un entretien."** Ce fut au tour de Callian de se tendre comme un arc et Rutherford fronça les sourcils : **"Votre oncle ?"** Ce fut Meredith qui répondit : **"Le Magister Lelland n'aime guère qu'on le fasse attendre. Enfin. Le message a été transmis. Jeunes gens..."** Elle partit alors d'un pas égal, après avoir scruté le visage de son ancien chevalier sous-capitaine, puis haussé les épaules. Callian baissait la tête dans son coin et elle rouvrit son communicateur pour passer un appel, se détournant de son coéquipier. Hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, Lelland apparut sur l'affichage holographique, l'air pas vraiment mécontent, il fit un sourire à sa nièce :

**"Tout de même, on répond enfin à son vieil oncle".** Elle fit la moue et finit par dire : **"Tu sais bien que je suis en pleine enquête, je n'ai pas le temps là..."** Elle jeta un regard à Rutherford d'ailleurs, qui restait poliment loin pour ne pas entendre. Il lui lança un regard aussi froid que dubitatif qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser, avant de poursuivre sa conversation : **"Pas le temps de venir saluer ta famille ? Cet agent aux moeurs très discutables déteint trop sur toi Callian, il serait grand temps que tu t'en aperçoives. Je t'ai déjà dit que..."** Elle ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il ne servait pas vraiment d'argumenter dans ces cas-là et se laissa sermonner de longues minutes jusqu'à couper la communication sur un soupir. Rutherford la regarda revenir, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon un peu lâche et dans ce décor sur fond de villa, il la trouva vraiment très belle. D'un côté, il était fort contrarié de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne se fit pas prier pour le lui dire : **"Comment ça la nièce du magister Lelland ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous auriez pu me tenir au courant ?"** Elle s'arqua et répliqua le fusillant du regard : **"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que je sois fille de machin ou de truc ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me reprocher de cacher que je suis affiliée au premier magister de la ville. Aucune conversation n'est la même quand on l'annonce, je l'ai suffisamment vécu."** Il pencha un peu la tête, prêt à être conciliant, l'observant : **"Vous vous appelez Amnell en plus..."** Comme s'il l'accusait de mentir, elle répliqua : **"C'est le nom de ma mère, si vous ne vous intéressiez pas qu'à votre nombril et à votre prochaine dose, vous sauriez que les elfes portent le nom de la lignée maternelle. Maintenant, plutôt que de disserter sur ma famille, allons-y. Ou alors on parle de vos parents et de votre grand-tante, vu que vous êtes soudain d'une humeur très loquace pour changer..."** Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le railler mais sa colère s'était enfuie au fur et à mesure. Là-dessus elle tourna les talons, sur un sourire en coin, laissant Rutherford un instant vexé : **"Vous... vous...".** Oh comment pouvait-elle être si belle et parvenir à l'énerver ainsi cette mijaurée à oreilles pointues. Il demeura un instant en arrière, pour taire l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de Lelland, de la bouche même du Chevalier-Capitaine. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler des vieux dossiers et en voyant disparaître la silhouette d'Amnell vers la villa des Pavus, il se prit à espérer follement qu'elle ne fut pas impliquée dans tout le marasme d'il y a un an. Il secoua la tête, elle avait été droite et fière, il se fiait à elle... Dans un soupir, il se permit de s'en remettre au destin, une fois de plus.


	11. Le Prince de Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos deux agents sont sous couverture à la fête des Pavus, mais c'est Dorian qui mène la danse, et qui, semblerait-il, mène l'enquête de son côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

Le Néo-Jazz acoustique envahissait déjà toute la villa des Pavus, tandis que Dorian achevait de boutonner la longue tunique de synthé-soie d'un bleu profond qui achevait sa tenue. Il avait aimé ces représentations publiques arrosées d'alcool et de Lyrium dans sa jeunesse, qui prenait alors des couleurs aussi chatoyantes que les tenues dont il s'affublait. Le Prince de Venice l'avaient-ils tous surnommé, parce qu'il avait le physique parfait, la voix enjôleuse, et les moyens d'une caste qui rivalisait avec les Magisters. Ceux-là même qui sourcillaient sur son passage, lorsqu'il accompagnait son père jusqu'à l'Ambassade parfois. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces humains parvenus ? À croire qu'un jour on ferait plus que tolérer leur présence dans l'antre même du pouvoir. Une prétention qui leur coûterait cher, à n'en point douter. Ses oreilles de jeune homme avaient saisi d'odieux commentaires, qui tombaient là comme autant de feuilles mortes dues à l'automne artificiel de la Haute-Ville. Des commentaires qui voulaient être entendus afin de blesser et de mettre à terre, car les paroles sont plus acérées que les lames des Lances Assaillant dans les décors somptueux et raffinés. Toutefois Halward, le père de Dorian, n'avait jamais fait montre d'une quelconque gêne à être ainsi vilipendé. Il redoublait d'affabilité face aux remarques cinglantes. Imperator était humain lui aussi, alors pourquoi eut-il dû baisser la tête devant les Magisters ? Pourquoi, alors que sa famille avait amassé autant de crédits que ces puants politiciens ? Crédits qu'il avait rapidement investi dans le Lyrium pour les fêtes et dans la recherche autour des augmentations, un marché de plus en plus porteur, car les humains supportaient mal d'être privés de ces pouvoirs magnifiques que les mages possédaient dès la naissance. Et sous les tentures des domus huppées, on cachait la grogne de deux mondes entre lesquels sourdait un conflit qui chaque jour prenait de l'ampleur, on cachait la grogne à coup de bons mots et de sourires assassins.

Dorian avait donc saisi l'opportunité de ne pas demeurer uniquement beau à regarder. Les projets dans lesquels avait investi son père l'intéressaient beaucoup et dès ses études supérieures, il avait souhaité embrasser la voie de la recherche scientifique autour du Lyrium cristallisé, celui-là même dont on usait pour nourrir les différentes augmentations. Des études longues dont on disait qu'il s'en sortait parce qu'on les payait à prix d'éternalite et le Prince de Venice ne s'était jamais donné la peine de démentir ces rumeurs. Pourquoi gâcher par de vaines paroles un temps précieux ? Il fit montre d'assiduité dans les fêtes qui occupaient les médias et surprit tout le monde lorsqu'il lança le laboratoire HumanoSpecs, laboratoire le plus à la pointe en terme d'augmentations pour les humanoïdes. C'est certainement cet investissement qui lui avait valu d'être regardé par l'Empereur, qui avait un jour demandé à ce qu'on fasse de lui le premier Magister humain. Dorian avait un esprit acéré, même s'il le cachait derrière son sourire de playboy milliardaire, et surtout des pouvoirs très conséquents. Beaucoup racontaient qu'il était capable de lancer des sorts similaires aux plus puissants mages, grâce à des augmentations développées par HumanoSpecs. De quoi en faire un allié puissant et un ennemi conséquent, respectivement pour les humains investis en politique et les Magisters qui voyaient là l'avilissement de leur pouvoir aux mains d'êtres incapables de voir plus loin que leur profit immédiat.

Il ferma le dernier bouton et se mira dans la haute psyché avant de laisser tomber un soupir dans le vide de sa chambre. Ce soir était particulier et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour profiter des cocktails au Mirage. Depuis l'interdiction du Lyrium, il avait fallu redoubler d'efforts pour maintenir l'attrait des fêtes organisées par son père et sa mère. Et on disait tout bas que justement, le Lyrium n'était interdit qu'officiellement, et que dans certaines fêtes privées et dédiées aux plus riches de leurs amis, tous humains majoritairement, ou bien elfes qui soutenaient les humains, on en usait et en abusait encore... Des fêtes privées comme celle de ce soir. Alors quand il avait vu les deux invitations d'une demoiselle elfe et d'un homme humain se rajouter, des noms inconnus mais soi-disant recommandés par la famille Atrios, il avait souri en coin, reconnaissant tout de suite la manoeuvre des SSV pour infiltrer leur demeure. Mais après tout, c'était là une aubaine à ne pas négliger. Il avait menti à son père, assurant qu'il connaissait bien la demoiselle en question, ce qui après tout, lorsqu'il la vit entrer au bras de son partenaire, était tout à fait vrai. Cette elfe-là, il l'eut reconnue entre mille.

Il fallait souligner que les deux jeunes gens, alors que la demoiselle était encore à l'école des officiers, s'étaient un peu fréquentés. Parce qu'Amnell s'était toujours intéressée à ce qui pouvait l'extraire de la gangue que représentait sa propre famille et les moeurs sclérosées des elfes, bien qu'elle ne puisse totalement s'en défaire, malgré tout. Tant d'années de bonne éducation... Dorian était un charmeur et Callian lui avait avoué, un sourire en coin, qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui dès le secondaire, quand toutes les elfes parlaient du fameux prince de Venice, durant les inter-cours. Dorian avait simplement acquiescé, c'était bien naturel après tout qu'on parlât de lui, vu comme il était beau, et la franchise d'Amnell lui avait tout de suite plu. Par contre, celui qui l'accompagnait, il ne le remettait que peu. N'était-ce pas ce Templier dont avaient vaguement parlé les médias ? Impossible à dire, depuis la balustrade où il se trouvait, tout entier à l'observation de chacun des convives qui riaient déjà. Quelqu'un l'interpellait en bas, pour qu'il se joigne à la foule mais il fit un geste qui signifiait qu'il arrivait et tourna les talons. Il savait que son père et sa mère seraient tous deux trop occupés à faire des risettes aux diverses sommités, le tribun du quartier Nord, par exemple, ou l'infra-consul elfe, qui était borgne, et dont il ne se rappelait jamais le nom, pour comprendre la raison de son absence. Depuis toujours, leur fils menait grand train comme il le souhaitait, dans des alcôves, avec quelques filles ou même quelques garçons et ces chers parents faisaient mine de ne rien voir. Tant qu'on parlait d'eux et que Dorian accédait à son poste de Magister, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

En attendant qu'on lui déroule le tapis rouge jusqu'à l'Ambassade, dans les jours à venir, il préférait s'assurer des soupçons naissants qui ne lui laissaient que peu de sommeil. Il savait que son père usait de manigances diverses pour se procurer illégalement du Lyrium, afin d'en servir dans les boissons alcoolisées, autant pour que les langues se délient que pour s'assurer la fidélité de ceux qui lui gravitaient autour, mais ce soir, bizarrement, Halward ne s'était vanté de rien. Et pourtant, la veille, Dorian avait vu une cargaison être déposée au sous-sol de la villa par les serviteurs. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence... Alors pourquoi les cocktails avaient-ils la couleur sombre du Mirage, la drogue en vogue et fort banale ?

S'il s'était tourné vers la recherche, c'est qu'il avait toujours eu un esprit aventureux et qui souffrait de ne pouvoir dénouer les problèmes qui se présentaient à lui. Ni une ni deux, il distribua un sourire à la belle naine Anora, qui était chargée d'un plateau plein de petits fours colorés et lui dit :  **"Je m'absente, tu diras à mon père que je fricote dans un coin n'est-ce pas ?"**. Un clin d'oeil, ils échangèrent quelques mots supplémentaires avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans l'escalier de verre et d'acier, en colimaçon, qui menait droit aux appartements de son père au sous-sol.

* * *

Pendue à son bras, elle n'offrait que des sourires radieux aux convives et Rutherford se disait que définitivement, elle devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de fiestas... Il avait déjà eu l'envie de fracasser sa coupe d'Imperial Blanc sur la tête de trois convives un peu trop mielleux. Il n'avait pas encore touché à son verre, de peur que la réputation des Pavus se confirme et qu'il s'agisse d'un Impérial rehaussé d'une once de Mirage. Cependant, Callian avait humé le verre et assuré que non, tout en serrant des mains, de-ci, de-là d'ailleurs. Personne ne la connaissait visiblement, à part ce tribun, à qui elle avait expliqué qu'elle était en congé en haute-ville, accompagnée de l'énergumène qu'elle avait à son bras et qu'on prenait visiblement pour sa dernière conquête. Car pas la peine de dire que par ici, il était inconcevable que ce ne soit pas une sorte d'aventure exotique pour une elfe que de s'offrir la compagnie d'un humain. Il était donc traité comme un ornement, inintéressant, et il se contentait de hocher la tête, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait hâte de pouvoir s'éclipser et échapper aux regards perçants des femmes en robes de synthé-toiles, ces femmes trop parées pour avoir l'honnêteté de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, comme Heileen. Heileen était juste jolie, pas engoncée dans ces parures ridicules. Amnell, quant à elle, avait vivement refusé l'Impérial Blanc qu'on lui proposait, vu qu'il s'agissait là d'un alcool qu'elle ne pouvait souffrir, et elle avait choisi une coupe de jus de fruits augmenté de saveurs incongrues, comme le céleri synthétique. Allez savoir... Rutherford louchait sur le liquide vert, de l'air de désapprouver le breuvage, et elle haussa un sourcil, lui tenant toujours le bras, d'un air de défi. Il fit la grimace : **"Ah non, pas la peine de dire qu'il est hors de question que je goûte votre truc bizarre..."**  La remarque la fit rire et il lui sourit, oubliant vite la nouvelle brutale qu'avait été la révélation de son nom de famille. Lelland... Il eut préféré ne pas entendre parler de ce Magister de toute sa nouvelle vie. Il dut la dévisager un peu trop longuement, suffisamment pour qu'elle fronce des sourcils, en l'observant :  **"Ne faites pas la tronche, on aura bientôt fini avec un peu de chance. Si je me souviens bien de la configuration des lieux, c'est en bas que ça se passe..."**  Il fut encore plus renfrogné qu'elle connaisse la disposition des pièces de la villa, sur l'instant, qu'à cause de l'ombre de son oncle manipulateur. Qu'elle fréquente cette famille et ce... Dorian, ça l'exaspérait. D'ailleurs, le freluquet en bas de plasti-soie ne s'était pas encore montré. Par Imperator, il ne leur avait pas fait l'honneur de sa présence. Aux prises avec son dialogue intérieur et moqueur, il roula des yeux et elle lui fila un petit coup de coude, tandis qu'elle saluait Halward Pavus en personne. Cullen se concentra pour discerner chez leur hôte une quelconque marque de nervosité, mais soit il n'avait aucun soupçon sur leur venue, soit il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, car il leur servit un bonsoir distingué et froid. Rutherford, lorsqu'ils furent plus loin près du buffet, demanda l'air de rien :  **"Vous êtes souvent venue ici ? Halward n'a pas eu l'air de vous remettre."** Elle commenta, entre deux gorgées de son cocktail infâme :  **"Dorian me faisait rentrer en douce, je n'ai jamais croisé ses parents directement. Je me demande où il est passé. Si son père manigance quelque chose, il sera au courant."**  Cullen eut un petit claquement de langue agacé, qu'il masqua en plongeant son nez dans l'Impérial Blanc. Pas de Mirage, elle avait eu raison. Il s'en sentit reconnaissant :  **"Vous avez l'air de sous-entendre que votre ami n'est pas impliqué dans le vol."**  Elle fit la moue, reposant son verre qu'elle venait de terminer :  **"Dorian ne ferait pas cela... Il ne risquerait pas de faire autant de morts pour du Lyrium, c'est ridicule. Halward non plus d'ailleurs, pas quand son fils accèdera au poste de Magister d'ici quelques jours. Ça ne cadre pas et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi..."** Là-dessus, ils étaient bien d'accords. Tout plutôt que de croquer de nouveau dans cet infâme petit-four dont le goût brûlait encore la langue de Rutherford tandis qu'il tentait, en vain, de s'en débarrasser en puisant de longues gorgées dans son verre. Quelle horreur ce machin... Qui pouvait donc oser servir une telle ignominie ? Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager longuement la domestique naine qui passait près d'eux et fit un geste montrant ostensiblement que non, pas de petit four supplémentaire pour lui. Il poussa jusqu'à grimacer tandis que l'elfe mordait à pleine dents dans l'ignominie sus-nommée : **"Vous allez regrett..."**  Mais il laissa tomber sa remarque voyant que les papilles elfiques ne semblaient pas particulièrement choquées par la nourriture. Il haussa ses larges épaules, une fois encore, ressassant que définitivement, les elfes étaient des gens bien bizarres.

Anora furetait et passa ostensiblement son plateau sous le nez d'Amnell, que Dorian avait pris le temps de lui détailler pour qu'elle n'ait aucune peine à la distinguer parmi les convives presque tous vêtus de noirs, de vert foncé ou de bleu nuit. Elle attendit que l'elfe mâche tranquillement, puis elle l'invita à nouveau à prendre un petit-four. Elle vit que Callian allait refuser, alors elle ajouta :  **"Mais si je vous assure, celui-là est digne des princes !"**. L'elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle récupéra le petit four désigné, ainsi que le petit message qu'il dissimulait habilement. La naine rit légèrement, voyant le compagnon humain de l'elfe détourner le regard du plateau de petits fours comme s'il s'agissait là d'une vision d'horreur, puis elle s'en alla continuer son service, ayant rempli sa mission pour le jeune maître de maison.

Quant Rutherford vit que sa coéquipière déchiffrait un message d'une écriture raffinée, il grogna :  **"Ça y est, on vous glisse déjà des billets doux ?"**  Elle haussa un sourcil et surenchérit :  **"Mais oui, on nous invite à une partie fine dans les sous-sols"**  murmura-t-elle,  **"venez donc !"**. Il sourit en coin, comprenant bien vite que la distraction l'arracherait enfin à cette soirée mondaine où il se trouvait fort mal à l'aise, comme une créature exogène dans un jeu des grandes arènes...

* * *

Le coffre était soigneusement scellé mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Dorian pour le localiser, car il était rangé sous le bureau paternel. Visiblement, Halward avait renoncé à en servir le contenu à ses convives, et il eut fallu bien moins que ça pour titiller la curiosité de son fils. Il regarda subrepticement par la porte, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, à part les deux personnes qu'il avait conviées à sa grande découverte. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il informerait les SSV d'un gros coup, sauf que d'habitude, il était en contact direct avec Iron, qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il appréciait la carrure massive du gnoll, ainsi que sa grosse voix souvent tonitruante. Puis avoir une sorte de mufle léonin, ça n'était définitivement pas dénué de charme, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses doigts le démangeaient de révéler le contenu du fameux coffre, bien qu'il imaginait aisément qu'il s'agissait là de la cargaison de Sybellius Fox. D'un côté, ce dernier n'avait pas fait grand bruit de ce vol. La dernière fois que le tribun s'était vu dérober une babiole, on en avait pourtant entendu parler jusqu'en Haute-Ville ! Il secoua la tête, puis regarda de nouveau vers la porte coulissante, qu'il avait laissé à escient entrouverte. Après tout, si Halward descendait jusque là, il pourrait directement leur expliquer ce que c'était que tout ce cirque. Ils en mettaient du temps ces agents soi-disant d'élite d'ailleurs. Quand il distingua le pantalon ample de l'elfe, il eut cependant un sourire et dit de sa voix chantante :  **"Tout de même, Callian, j'ai failli attendre !"**

Rutherford n'aimait pas particulièrement que cet humain aux allures raffinées et moustachu de surcroit, appelle Amnell directement par son prénom. De toute façon, il ne l'aimait déjà pas a priori, sachant qu'il était une sorte de politicien manipulateur qui ne savait que bavasser, mais il l'avait encore moins apprécié lorsque l'elfe l'avait mentionné pour la première fois. C'est donc avec le visage complètement fermé qu'il répliqua :  **"C'est parce qu'on ne vous a jamais appris la patience..."**  Amnell eut un léger sourire en coin, puis Dorian répliqua : **"Je crois que ton coéquipier ne m'aime absolument pas, petite. Bien que d'habitude, je rencontre ce genre de réflexion mal-aimables de la part de tes congénères. Mais passons."**  Il lança un léger coup de pied dans le coffre métallique, bardé de plasti-acier, semi-renforcé, puis ajouta :  **"Vous ne chercheriez pas cela par hasard ?"**  Le sourire de Pavus s'agrandit et Cullen fut bon gré mal gré sorti de la mauvaise humeur qu'il s'était assigné, interpelé par la découverte. Il ne tarda pas à froncer le sourcil, mais c'est Callian qui eut une interrogation muette. Dorian y répondit :  **"Je sais je sais, je t'assure que je t'aurais prévenue plus tôt, si j'avais su que tu avais été assignée aux SSV, ma confiance en l'organe policier décroit en dehors de vos services... Puis il m'a fallu longuement farfouiller pour comprendre que le Lyrium se trouvait en fait être une dérobade habile de mon propre père... Ses sales manies habituelles hein ?"**  Alors que Rutherford lançait un  **"Vous plaisantez ?!"**  peu amène, l'elfe fronçait les sourcils, ennuyée de la tournure des événements.  **"Il y a eu des morts Dorian... On ne va pas juste vous taper sur les doigts cette fois-ci."**  Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui à grandes enjambées. Pavus eut un de ses mystérieux sourires puis fit un geste négligeant :  **"On verra ça plus tard, belle plante, en attendant, ouvrons ce qui fait couler tant de sang..."**

 **"...Si vous pouviez éviter."**  Cullen détournait déjà le regard, éminemment mal à l'aise, et il regretta soudain l'apparence douteuse des petits fours. Puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'un civil ouvre les preuves ainsi, quoiqu'avec ses empreintes, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir l'inculper. Dorian avisait déjà la serrure digicodée, Amnell penchée elle aussi. Rutherford grommelait.  **"Du calme le Templier sourcilleux, on ne va ni vous en proposer, ni trop endommager la serrure ! Enfin..."**  L'avant-bras de Dorian prit les couleurs bleutées du Lyrium, tandis qu'il concentrait ses pouvoirs dans l'augmentation qui faisait comme un exosquelette sur toute une partie de son corps. La serrure émit une plainte due à la mort imminente, avant d'être pulvérisée. L'enveloppe du coffre en fut noircie.  **"Poussez-vous de là !"**  Aboya Rutherford, et il le poussa d'ailleurs sans ménagement, statuant sur le fait que l'humain avait déjà commis suffisamment de bourdes pour être écarté de leurs affaires. Il souffla lentement, inspira aussi lentement. Il sentait le Lyrium rien que par la mince ouverture du couvercle à présent légèrement soulevé. Il tourna la tête vers Amnell qui l'observait, avec comme un sourire rassurant flottant sur ses lèvres. Et tandis que le Lyrium chantait déjà dans sa tête, il ne sut véritablement si elle lui avait frôlé la main, pour lui intimer un peu de courage. Ils ouvrirent ensemble l'objet de tous les délits. Le Lyrium était bien là, dans ses flacons tous identiques. Mais Rutherford découvrit avec horreur que ses craintes étaient bien fondées... Et leurs yeux teintées de rouges, à tous trois, se fermèrent aussitôt, alors que précipitamment ils refermaient le couvercle en un claquement sec.

 **"Par les IAs... Du Lyrium Rouge..."**  souffla Dorian dans leur dos,  **"Si j'avais su..."**  Il n'en menait à présent pas large, tandis que Rutherford prenait ses distances, afin de reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce circulaire. Il tentait d'absorber son attention sur la paperasse environnante, les livres scientifiques qui étaient juchés dans les bibliothèques d'acier. Amnell s'assura qu'il allait bien et n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter pour Pavus, qui ajouta :  **"Je vois. On va refermer tout ça et vous allez tout emmener dans vos labos."**  Ils hochèrent la tête :  **"Ce serait préférable. Mais Pavus, la petite fête est finie. Le Lyrium est prohibé, qui plus est dans une forme aussi instable qu'a l'air d'être celle-ci. Je ne vous embarque pas vous, car vous nous avez menés jusque là, par contre, vous viendrez demain aux SSV, pour enregistrement du procès verbal. Allez, on embarque votre père."**  Rutherford avait énoncé tout cela d'une voix fort sombre et Amnell se demanda si la proximité du Lyrium Rouge, ce genre de Lyrium qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, était à l'origine de cette humeur. Elle ajouta, d'un ton plus neutre, mais tout de même beaucoup moins amical :  **"On va faire ça discrètement Dorian, évitons que les invités cancanent. Vu à quel point ils aiment ça..."**  Le Prince de Venice acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il sut qu'il lui faudrait réunir bien plus vite les quelques preuves qu'il avait soulevées jusqu'ici, pour convaincre les SSV que son père n'était pas impliqué dans les meurtres.

C'est dans la cuisine high-tech que Rutherford énonça, avec lenteur :  **"Halward Pavus, je vous arrête pour vol, ainsi que pour meurtre. Veuillez-nous suivre sans résistance."**  La mine déconfite, Halward suivit sans sourciller. Et les yeux verts de son fils le suivirent longuement. Même lorsque la silhouette de son père n'était plus en vue, comme abîmés dans la contemplation des jours sombres qui s'annonçaient.


	12. Lyrium Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halward Pavus serait-il coupable de tous ces meurtres et de cette sombre histoire qui mène nos deux héros une fois de plus en salle d'interrogatoire ? L'enquête bascule quand Dorian, bien décidé à sortir son père de là, apporte de nouveaux éclaircissements à l'enquête. Et ce ne sera pas pour réjouir Callian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

 

Elle avait encore les pupilles dilatées par cette vision d'horreur du liquide poisseux et rouge qui emplissait au moins 150 fioles du petit container. Un bref instant, elle avait cru entendre chanter dans sa tête et même elle qui était une Mage et qui n'avait que faire de cette drogue, elle n'avait pu se détacher de la tentation d'y goûter qu'après de longues minutes. De bien trop longues minutes. Elle en était encore à déglutir avant d'entrer dans le sas, pour faire passer cet arrière-goût métallique produit par ses méninges bien trop fertiles et Rutherford n'avait pas déserré la mâchoire. Rien n'y faisait et elle n'osait pas interrompre ce qui semblait être un sombre ressac dans son esprit. Son allure était froide, son air était dur et ses sourires avaient définitivement déserté son visage. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, remuée de voir entre ces quatre murs le père de Dorian, qui encore hier était l'une des personnalités les plus en vue de la Haute-Ville. Le retrouver ici, aux SSV, dans l'un des quartiers de la Basse-Ville, c'était à la fois étrange et comme impossible. D'ailleurs, il s'était affaissé sur lui-même et de sa superbe d'il y a quelques heures, l'on n'entrevoyait plus que ses luxueux habits. Cullen regardait parfois le visage blanchâtre de l'elfe, pour se rassurer en voyant la même sorte de stupeur qui marquait encore ses traits. Il n'avait donc pas halluciné le Lyrium Rouge. La chanson de cette drogue vicieuse susurrait dans sa tête en continu et cela devenait tout bonnement insupportable. Une fois seulement il en avait vu... Il y a un an de cela, dans le bureau du Chevalier-Capitaine Meredith. Il avait démissionné ce jour-là et on avait alors parlé de la déchéance du Templier modèle... Et étouffé les rumeurs autour des tractations honteuses de la substance depuis lors prohibée. Le Lyrium classique avait déjà fait des ravages chez les consommateurs et particulièrement chez les Templiers qui en étaient dépendant et les effets du Lyrium concentré, qui revêtait alors cette teinte pourpre, étaient encore plus déchirants. Meredith avait pourtant prétendu oeuvrer pour la survie de leur Ordre, répliqué qu'il fallait aux Templiers du Lyrium pour exister, pour être efficaces, qu'il leur fallait cette nouveauté pour être plus performants. Il avait eu beau la mettre en garde contre cette folie, au-delà de son caractère profondément illégal, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre... Et ce souvenir gravé en mémoire, qu'il avait presque pris pour un mirage infâme, prenait aujourd'hui les atours crus de la réalité. Ils avaient donc persisté dans leur folie.

Il regardait Amnell et il se demandait comment lui en parler. Comment lui dire qu'à l'époque déjà, il soupçonnait qu'un des Magisters était impliqué dans cette entreprise. Mais ses lèvres étaient scellées et il n'arrivait pas à formuler un seul mot. Tout s'écroulait... Et une part de lui souhaitait encore l'épargner.

**"Vous venez ? Ou on continue à faire tapisserie ? Parce que Halward semble prêt à nous avouer être la plaque tournante de toute l'illégalité de Venice là..."** lui dit-elle avec amertume. Elle avait l'impression que c'était sa faute à lui. Lui et son addiction, lui et ses Templiers, ses foutus Templiers complètement marteaux, qui croyaient être tellement supérieurs aux Mages qu'ils en devenaient imbus et fous eux-mêmes. Avec mauvaise foi, elle se disait préférer les politiciens comme Halward, ou les chercheurs comme Dorian, qui eux au moins participaient au développement de leur cité. Cette balance éternelle entre les Magisters et les Templiers n'avait que trop duré, les pouvoirs étaient sclérosés et l'Empereur lui-même était muet, ne laissant que le Magisterium se déchirer quant à l'entrée ou non des humains en leur cercle. Son oncle et son père étaient des conservateurs... Et ils l'avaient toujours mise en garde contre les Templiers. _Des humains avec ces pouvoirs-ci, ce n'est pas acceptable Callian,_ disaient-ils _. C'est un danger latent quand on croit que c'est nous le danger. L'Empereur sera toujours manipulé par eux, car ils sont humains et lui aussi... Ils souhaiteront nous voir disparaître, un jour ou l'autre et il sera trop tard pour réagir._

Elle les avait tous pris pour de vieux radoteurs. Et en voyant le Lyrium, ce Lyrium presque impie, elle se disait qu'il n'y avait bien que les Templiers pour imaginer une drogue aussi dangereuse. Alors vu qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul Templier sous la main, même un ancien, elle lui en voulait... Avec tout le caractère injuste de cette pensée mais c'était ainsi. Et il le sentait.

Il hocha donc la tête pour ne pas répliquer au risque de l'envoyer paître bien comme il le fallait. Car déjà qu'il était sur les nerfs depuis qu'il avait entr'aperçu le Lyrium trafiqué, il ne fallait pas trop le pousser pour qu'il aboie. Son regard se teinta d'une légère froideur, elle releva le menton en retour et l'arrivée inopinée de l'agent Wylde coupa court à cette tension plus que palpable.

**"Eh bien... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous n'êtes pas heureux d'avoir récupéré la cargaison de la décade ? Qui plus est en prévenant votre charmant collègue..."** Amnell s'accrocha à cette distraction bienvenue et tandis que son regard quittait Rutherford, il se fit plus doux lorsqu'elle salua le charmant homme en costume. Elle entendit Cullen grogner dans son coin et il passa d'un pas raide jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Wylde était un homme guindé, propret, en un mot parfait. Et il tournait autour de l'elfe depuis un moment. Rutherford savait qu'ils avaient dîné ensemble, peut-être plusieurs fois même et ce détail qui eut dû être anodin l'énervait vraiment. Qu'il se tire ce connard avec ses fringues impeccables et qu'il les laisse tranquille. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié depuis qu'il tentait de serrer Varric, mais il l'appréciait encore moins à présent. Amnell eut un léger sourire et marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas, sa colère bourdonnant encore à ses oreilles, puis l'elfe suivit. Il entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Pavus avait la mine défaite de celui qui n'a pas réussi à dormir sur une chaise. Surtout avec les poignets fixés à la table.

Les deux agents se regardèrent. Il était probable qu'en ce jour, ils seraient tous les deux les méchants flics vu la dégaine qu'ils avaient. Ils échangèrent un regard une fois encore tendu puis Rutherford attaqua, se penchant sur la table : **"Pavus je vous le demande une nouvelle fois... Quels mercenaires avez-vous engagés pour liquider Sera et sa bande ?"**. Halward balbutia, mais la fatigue poussée à son comble semblait lui donner un regain de vigueur. **"Puisque je vous dis, Agent Rutherford, que je n'ai pas fait liquider ces gens. Ils devaient me remettre la cargaison, pourquoi par les IAs aurais-je souhaité m'en débarrasser ?"** Cullen énuméra, se redressant : **"Parce qu'ils demandaient plus ? Parce qu'ils vous menaçaient de parler ? Parce que vous n'avez cure de la vie des gens des bas-fonds car vous aviez votre Lyrium pour vos petites sauteries ?"** Halward soupira. Il avait avoué il y a quelques temps de cela qu'il avait bien engagé Sera et ses gens pour faire main basse sur la cargaison, dont elle lui avait parlé, la targuant de cargaison immanquable. Mais il tenait bon quant aux accusations d'assassinat. **"Je connais Sera depuis des années, elle m'était très utile. Son aversion pour la noblesse s'arrêtait lorsqu'il était question de crédits... Puis détourner du Lyrium, ça la faisait rire car ça contrariait les autorités et que c'était à présent prohibé. Et je n'avais pas prévu..."** Ses yeux s'abîmèrent dans le vague et il eut un instant un frisson léger. Le politicien avait déserté mais la noblesse pas tout à fait. Il avait encore un peu ce port altier, ainsi que ce léger rictus sur les lèvres et aussi un langage impeccable. Amnell siffla, les bras croisés, appuyée au mur : **"Vous n'aviez pas prévu quoi ? Que le Lyrium serait cette monstruosité ? Vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'on l'avait retiré de la circulation pour une raison ? Que plus pur il était, plus il devenait dangereux ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des cocktails ?"** La hargne de l'elfe s'étendait dans toute la pièce et Rutherford tourna son regard sur elle, pour l'intimer à se calmer. Elle sembla se hérisser, presque prête à mordre mais demeura statufiée là, tandis qu'il reprenait : **"Avouez bon sang où je la lâche sur vous et vous verrez ce que ses pouvoirs magiques peuvent faire. Je vous préviens, je me fiche du délai légal, l'affaire est trop grave, même les stups ne retiennent pas la bride. Crachez Pavus ou l'on discutera beaucoup moins."**

L'homme sembla se rapetisser un peu sur son siège et fut tenté, sûrement par lâcheté, de raconter n'importe quoi. Tout pour qu'il n'ait pas affaire à la magie, tant elle lui était révoltante. Il n'avait pas l'ouverture d'esprit de son fils quant à cela. Rutherford, lassé, ajouta froidement : **"Amnell, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Mais qu'il puisse parler encore."** Et il est probable qu'elle l'eut fait sans rechigner, tant la colère sourdait dans son estomac, tant elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Son pouvoir s'élevait déjà et en écho, celui de Cullen s'inscrivait en creux. Il pouvait bel et bien s'appuyer sur le sien pour user de ses pouvoirs de Templiers, et la sensation, presque trop intime, était un peu dérangeante. Elle sentit sa présence dans le Voile et eut un petit claquement de langue agacé. Aussitôt, il maîtrisa le Châtiment qui semblait prêt à aller éteindre la Mage trop dangereuse. Il mit un moment à taire tout à fait cet instinct de la "silencer", instinct trop ancré à cause de la formation qu'il avait suivie, tant d'années durant. Lancer un Châtiment Spirituel sur une augmentation à énergie, c'était tout autre chose que d'agir ainsi sur un pouvoir émanant d'un être vivant. Il répéta d'une voix un peu sourde **"Faites ce que vous voulez..."** comme s'il se sentait un peu coupable du conflit qui se tapissait entre eux deux. Puis on frappa à l'écran digital sans teint.

* * *

Dorian était dans leur bureau, les attendant. Lui aussi n'avait que peu dormi et il avait ainsi cette allure un peu guindée héritée de son père qu'il tentait pourtant de gommer depuis des années, en affichant toujours sa désinvolture. Mais c'était une journée où son humour s'était évanoui et il leva un regard des plus sérieux sur les deux agents SSV qui entrèrent en s'ignorant. Il se dit qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le Shot&Run aujourd'hui. Qui buvait encore cela d'ailleurs ? Il secoua la tête et annonça, d'une voix exténuée : **"Bien, je suis venu témoigner de tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir ces derniers jours quant à la cargaison que vous avez saisie à notre domicile."** Amnell lui offrit un petit sourire tendu et Rutherford haussa une épaule puis croisa les bras, déjà sur la défensive. **"On vous écoute mais si c'est pour nous jeter à la figure des théories alambiquées et vous servir de votre langue de bois de politicien pour dédouaner votre père, vous pouvez vous casser."** Dorian acquiesça lentement. Définitivement, son interlocuteur ne l'aimait pas... Il inspira et redressant la tête, il regarda d'abord Callian avant de souffler : **"Je suis désolé ma grande, mais tu ne vas pas aimer ce que j'ai à dire."** Cullen haussa un sourcil, un mauvais pressentiment lui courant de nouveau sur l'échine, sensation qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait découvert le Lyrium Rouge. Il se radoucit sans doute légèrement et invita le jeune Pavus à s'assoir, tandis qu'il contournait le bureau et récupérait son datapad pour enregistrer le témoignage. L'elfe faisait une légère moue, visiblement un peu désarçonnée par ce préambule. Dorian soupira une fois encore :

**"Cela fait un moment que je traque les trafics de Lyrium. Déjà pour emmerder copieusement mon paternel..."** Il eut un petit rire peu convaincu, un brin éraillé. **"... ensuite parce que les augmentations que je développe sont concurrentes à ces drogues. Pourquoi certains les utiliseraient pour sentir en eux un pouvoir similaire à ceux des elfes, mettant en danger leur métabolisme, avec toutes les conséquences que nous connaissons..."** son regard glissa sur l'ancien Templier, avec éloquence, et il poursuivit : **"alors qu'une augmentation avec du Lyrium cristallisé peut très bien vous faire ressentir un pouvoir plus sain et mieux maîtrisé ? J'ai à l'époque aidé les SSV, vous le savez, pour renseigner les filières illégales, les chimistes des bas-fonds, puis..."** Il s'interrompit en regardant Rutherford. Ce dernier dit d'une voix circonspecte : **"J'ai lu les dossiers, j'imagine que vous allez parler des Templiers, allez-y."** Il eut un geste indiquant qu'il n'allait pas se montrer particulièrement vexé d'entendre ce qu'il connaissait déjà sur cet Ordre vicié, mais quelque chose dans la posture d'Amnell, qui marquait une once de dégoût, le renfrogna aussitôt. Dorian les avisa, tour à tour, et explicita :

**"Oui, il y a un an, les Templiers ont commis beaucoup de bavures... Des bavures qui ne pouvaient plus se dissimuler j'entends. Et on a rapidement interdit toute consommation de Lyrium, comme chacun sait. Ce qu'on sait moins c'est que le Chevalier-Capitaine Meredith a tout fait pour essayer d'infléchir les Magisters pour qu'ils ôtent cette interdiction qu'elle qualifiait et qualifie toujours de danger pour la sureté de l'Empire. Bien sûr, elle parle de l'Empereur... Comment le protéger, lui et les humains qu'il représente face à tous ces Mages qui ne peuvent plus avoir d'opposition réellement forte de la part d'un Ordre cantonné au Mirage, moins efficace ? Puis ce sont des acquis de longue date, on ne les rogne pas aussi facilement. Alors quand chacun croyait l'affaire réglée, j'ai gardé un oeil sur eux, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en soucie. Puis aussi parce que Meredith voulait absolument que j'accède au Magisterium, elle m'a favorisé dans le secret alors qu'elle réprouvait publiquement qu'un humain atteigne la chambre du conseil. Je ne comprenais pas son jeu et je n'aime pas qu'on tente d'acheter mon silence. Tu me connais Callian, ça a encore plus aiguisé ma curiosité. J'ai eu connaissance pour la première fois de l'existence d'un Lyrium trafiqué, aux effets plus vifs mais aussi plus vils, juste après l'interdiction officielle. On murmurait là-dessus près de Crucifer, puis cet abruti de Sibellius Fox, croyant ma famille suffisamment pro-humains pour l'aider à établir son petit trafic nous a approchés, comme il sait si bien le faire. J'ai refusé. Mon père aussi à l'époque jusqu'à ce que nous savons aujourd'hui... Il a détourné cette cargaison par curiosité, il est ainsi on ne le refait pas. Puis pour montrer à Fox combien son filon est fragile. Si on peut voler ses cargaisons, le Lyrium Rouge coulera bientôt dans les rues et ce ne sera pas beau à voir. Sauf que... vous le savez aussi, ses petits mercenaires ont tous été tués. Tués d'une façon bien trop professionnelles d'ailleurs."**

Rutherford lança d'une voix froide : **"Votre famille a tous les moyens pour payer des tireurs d'élite, et des assassins chevronnés."** Dorian secoua la tête, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres : **"Il est vrai monsieur le Templier, mais c'est idiot, voyez plus loin. Pourquoi assassiner ces gens si ce n'est pour récupérer la cargaison détournée ?"** Callian eut une expression incrédule : **"Tu n'accuses quand même pas Sibellius Fox qui tremblait comme une jeune fille quand il nous a avoué à demis mots avoir égaré son chargement ?"** Dorian hocha la tête : **"Fox ne savait plus à qui se vouer, Fox a peur. Peur de voir le Lyrium Rouge dévoilé, peur de le voir aux mains des trafiquants, peur que ça se sache et qu'on l'accuse lui. Et surtout peur de ceux qui l'emploient réellement. Il a encore préféré voir l'affaire aux mains des SSV plutôt que de voir sa tête rouler. Une erreur certes, mais la panique augure souvent peu de bon sens. Surtout qu'il en est dénué en temps normal."** Rutherford réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ses propres soupçons et indices corroboraient le témoignage de Dorian si bien qu'il souffla : **"Vous dites donc que les Templiers sont intervenus pour récupérer leurs biens n'est-ce pas ? Parce que disons clairement les choses, les Templiers ont créé cette abomination."** Dorian haussa un sourcil : **"Tiens, vous le saviez hein ? Je m'en suis toujours douté quand j'ai su que la carrière prometteuse du Chevalier sous-capitaine s'était brusquement interrompue. Je me suis dit que vous aviez dû tomber sur des indices à l'époque."** Cullen inspira longuement : **"J'ai fait plus que m'en douter, sachez-le."** Ils se jaugèrent longuement et Dorian finit par dire : **"Je vois... La deuxième source de l'enquête des SSV sur l'Ordre hein, c'était vous."** Rutherford ne démentit pas. Et presque au même instant ils tournèrent tous deux le regard sur l'elfe, qui les zieuta d'un air peu amène : **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

C'est Rutherford qui dit doucement : **"À l'époque, ce sont des transmissions d'intellicom que j'ai versées à l'enquête des SSV, Meredith avait visiblement contacté le Magisterium et trouvé un interlocuteur. Les Templiers n'auraient jamais réussi seul à raffiner le Lyrium à ce point là. Ils n'y connaissent rien en magie..."** Il tournait autour du pot et Amnell était agacée. Dorian vint à son secours : **"Ce que ton collègue explique, c'est que Meredith a gardé sa place, alors qu'elle était coupable de tenter d'outrepasser une loi qui venait d'être votée. Elle avait donc des soutiens hauts placés, parce qu'au final, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a tapé sur les doigts des vilains Templiers, personne n'a su pour le Lyrium Rouge et tout le monde l'a fermée. Il fallait quelqu'un d'influence. Et mes dernières recherches m'ont rapporté un nom Callian. Un nom qu'on peut difficilement entacher avec trois communications pas très claires, mais un nom qu'il nous faut à présent surveiller de près, car il est hors de question que mon propre père soit jeté en pâture pour la joie des puissants et ainsi maquiller leurs fraudes."** L'elfe ne voulait pas forcément entendre ce que son esprit lui criait déjà. N'avait-il pas souhaité qu'elle lui parle de l'enquête en permanence ? Sous couvert d'inquiétude pour elle ? Ne l'avait-il pas poussée à se méfier de Rutherford, ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la sur-protection jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de lui faire expliciter les méthodes de son collègue qui étaient forcément douteuses et répréhensibles. Depuis, elle ne l'appelait presque plus. Cependant, elle demeurait là, mutique, croyant presque être accusée elle-même et dans les yeux de Cullen, elle crut voir que justement, il n'était pas certain qu'elle fut véritablement dévouée à la cause de leur enquête. **"Cessez. Je n'aime ni vos insinuations, ni vos regards."**

Rutherford gronda : **"Et vous cessez de vous préserver de l'évidence. Cela fait un moment que votre oncle m'a dans le collimateur. Et ce depuis que j'ai tourné le dos aux Templiers. Il a plusieurs fois tenté de me faire virer des SSV et si nous n'avions pas Iron pour protéger mes arrières, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais été réduit à néant."** Dorian eut la voix plus douce quand il ajouta : **"Je ne peux dire que ça demeure flou Callian. Les Templiers sont certainement en cheville avec certains Magisters et ton oncle est le président du Conseil. Quelqu'un comme lui ignorerait des ramifications aussi étendues ? Ça semble impossible..."**

Amnell cligna des yeux, révoltée intérieurement. Révoltée parce qu'elle savait aussi pourquoi elle avait toujours fui le berceau familial, révoltée parce que dans un sens, elle avait cru ses intuitions infondées. Révoltée parce que Rutherford savait son oncle impliqué et qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Révoltée parce qu'aussitôt elle se souvint qu'elle portait le nom de sa mère et qu'il n'était pas fautif. Pourtant, avec force mauvaise foi, elle lança : **"Vous dites n'importe quoi, mon oncle a à coeur la grandeur de l'Empire et il ne se corromprait pas avec des substances aussi dangereuses."** Rutherford, hérissé et fatigué, répliqua aussitôt : **"Ah oui ? Une substance si forte qu'elle avilit le seul Ordre capable de contrer l'avidité des Magisters ?"**. Elle ne se laissa pas faire : **"Un Ordre malade qui ne cherche qu'à s'approprier le pouvoir !"** Agacé, il réagit également sur un ton trop vif et des arguments ridicules : **"Un pouvoir qui devrait revenir à Imperator et aux humains, pas à une caste dégénérée !"** Elle siffla, d'une voix glaciale, avant de tourner les talons : **"Et en esprit dégénéré, vous vous y connaissez fort bien."**


	13. Les Templiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les fils se nouent et les destins se mêlent... L'oncle de Callian ne semble pas étranger au sombre trafic de Lyrium Rouge que nos deux agents viennent de mettre au jour et c'est sans grande surprise que l'elfe se voit proposer une affectation hors des SSV, de façon tout à fait fortuite. Elle ne sait plus que faire, entre saisir l'opportunité qu'elle a toujours cherchée ou accorder foi à ce que Dorian et Cullen semblent croire comme véridique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

Elle avait réintégré son appartement délabré, avec presque l'envie irrépressible de s'y enfermer et de s'y terrer. Depuis deux jours, les SSV étaient sens dessus-dessous, on transférait des informations de communicateurs en communicateurs, on remplissait des dossiers à la hâte, on avait décrété l'état d'urgence en attendant le transfert d'Halward Pavus, sur qui l'ensemble des soupçons continuaient de reposer tant que Dorian n'aurait pas versé l'ensemble de ses preuves pour entamer la procédure d'enquête contre le Magisterium. Iron surveillait la bonne marche de l'ensemble de fort près, de peur qu'il y ait un détail qu'on eût pu ensuite leur reprocher pour prononcer un non-lieu. Déjà que de s'attaquer au coeur même du pouvoir allait faire grand bruit, il fallait s'assurer que lorsque l'affaire éclaterait, ils aient de quoi porter des accusations qui ne puissent être contrées. Surtout qu'autant de bruit dérangerait l'Empereur lui-même et on ne le faisait guère sortir de son bureau de l'Ambassade pour des preuves inexistantes. Dorian était donc reparti en coup de vent, assurant qu'il reviendrait dès le lendemain pour démontrer l'implication des Templiers et des Magisters. Mais Amnell n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis et elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Leur enquête étant terminée concernant le vol de Lyrium, ils n'avaient guère plus à faire que d'attendre et elle avait donc pris une journée pour réfléchir. Maintenant qu'elle voyait les murs gris d'où la peinture s'écaillait, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Rutherford n'avait pas cherché à la joindre depuis leur dernier échange, bien qu'ils se soient croisés, sans s'adresser la parole, hormis les salutations d'usage. Et ce qui l'enrageait le plus était de songer qu'au final, la présence taciturne de l'ex-templier lui manquait un peu. Elle fit la moue, assise en tailleur sur son lit et c'est ce moment précis que son intellicom choisit pour tonitruer, alors qu'elle aurait juré l'avoir pourtant passé sur silencieux. Alors que la petite imagette holographique s'affichait, lui indiquant ainsi l'origine de la communication, elle fronça les sourcils mais ne perdit pas de temps pour décrocher. La nouvelle qu'on lui annonça la fit perdre pied et la seule chose qu'elle réussit à bafouiller, au bout d'un pourtant long échange, fut **"Je... Je dois réfléchir."**

* * *

L'agent Cullen Rutherford avait trouvé quant à lui ses quartiers ou plutôt sa retraite au bar du Squirrel's Tail, dont les néons multicolores et la musique agressive n'avaient en rien bougé depuis qu'il ne fréquentait plus les lieux. L'enquête l'avait éloigné de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de mauvaises habitudes et maintenant qu'il avait un verre de whisky en main, il avait une envie folle de Mirage, comme si l'un appelait l'autre. Le constat du manque, qui s'était un peu dissipé depuis que l'enquête l'avait pris aux tripes, n'améliora guère son humeur déjà maussade. Surtout qu'il ne faisait qu'entendre, dès qu'il réfléchissait, la voix railleuse de cette putain d'elfe qui l'avait ainsi quitté sans un mot. Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu arrondir les angles, se fader son caractère pinailleur, apprendre à sourire un peu pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, parler aussi parce qu'elle avait sans cesse des questions et à présent quoi ? Elle tournait les talons, posait un jour de congé et le laissait seul, à subir les regards noirs d'Iron, à suivre la paperasse, à parlementer avec l'agent Wylde dans son costume impeccable ? Cette fille n'était pas humaine... Bon forcément, c'était une elfe, mais tout de même. Il aurait pourtant aimé un minimum de déférence avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés côte à côte.

Il termina son verre et le fit claquer sur le dessus vitrifié du comptoir. Dehors parvenaient des bruits confus d'une barque tractée, qui ne devait pas être toute jeune vu comme parfois son avancée faisait retentir comme un long gémissement lugubre qui se répercutait par les portes ouvertes du bar. Dehors, la pluie acide dégoulinait et le visage renfrogné de Rutherford faisait ainsi ton sur ton. Son intellicom sonna et ses doigts se précipitèrent dessus. Un pincement de déception l'étreignit quand il lut le simple message d'Iron qui lui indiquait qu'Halward était en transfert vers le pénitencier de la Tour, une zone sous la tutelle des SSV et non pas des templiers. Ce détail rassura Cullen qui s'énerva cependant de s'être précipité ainsi en croyant qu'Amnell l'appelait. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, mais il avait entre temps pu se faire de nouveau une raison, s'énerver intérieurement contre cette mijaurée et aussi avaler un second whisky : **"Oui ?"** Aboya-t-il, tandis que le visage fermé de l'elfe apparaissait, en miniature. Il avait voulu ajouter : "Ça y est, vous vous souvenez que j'existe ?" ou "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène encore" ou bien "Le dégénéré peut quelque chose pour vous ?" mais il n'eut pas le temps de choisir entre ses répliques. Sa voix ténue lui parvint : **"Je dois vous parler. On vient de me proposer une mutation. Je vous rejoins au Squirrel's ?"** Elle avait aisément reconnu le décor en arrière plan. Le fait qu'elle apparaisse complètement effondrée l'adoucit aussitôt mais son ton de voix lui, demeura sur ses gardes : **"Bien. Je demande à Karl un salon privé."**

* * *

L'ambiance dans ce que Karl, le gérant du Squirrel's Tail, nommait "L'Alcôve" était plus que tendue. Amnell venait de prendre place en face de Rutherford dont le regard inquisiteur s'était alors posé sur elle et ne la lâchait plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher et se reprochait à lui-même saccadait sa respiration d'une façon fort désagréable et faisait palpiter ses narines. Quant à elle, elle sentait ses pupilles fixées sur sa silhouette et n'avait pas trop envie de croiser son regard. Elle était certaine que c'était une tactique de Templiers que de scruter les gens ainsi bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était juste une technique de flic, qu'il soit Milicien, SSV ou encore Templier. Elle inspira mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il finit par dire, d'un ton plus bourru que glacial : **"Nous ne risquons pas d'aller loin dans la conversation si vous persistez à vous taire jeune fille."** Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un "jeune fille" sur l'inspiration du moment et la moue qui avait alors ourlé les lèvres de Callian valait le détour, il ne regrettait donc pas son choix. Cependant, quand elle releva enfin ses grands yeux bleus, fichus yeux bleus oui, il comprit qu'elle frôlait un peu la panique. Il ajouta aussitôt : **"Que se passe-t-il ?"**

**"Meredith vient de me proposer d'intégrer sa nouvelle garde personnelle. Elle veut une faction de Templiers représentatifs de tous les pouvoirs possibles, mages compris. J'ai toujours rêvé d'intégrer leur corps d'élite mais..."**

Rutherford inspira, ce qui se mua en une sorte de grognement étouffé. La nouvelle était tout sauf ce qu'il attendait. Il s'était dit que l'oncle tordu avait cherché à la joindre, que peut être les soupçons de Dorian et les siens allaient ainsi être confirmés. Il s'était préparé à la conforter un peu, sachant qu'une telle trahison familiale après tout n'était pas facile à encaisser. Mais que le Chevalier-Capitaine tente de la subtiliser ainsi, c'était à la fois absurde et insupportable. Il grommela : **"C'est hors de question."**

Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule mais peut-être ses prunelles bleues étincelèrent-elles d'amusement contenu. **"Depuis quand je dois vous demander la permission de faire quelque chose ?"** Ce qui le fit quant à lui sourire légèrement. Il tenta de retrouver un peu de calme, car son coeur s'était accéléré tant son besoin impérieux de l'empêcher d'aller là où on la détruirait voulait s'exprimer. Il inspira. Expira. Et reprit la parole : **"Ce n'est pas la question Amnell. Vous êtes mage, c'est absurde que vous alliez au milieu d'un ordre déviant qui ne fera que vous utiliser. Vous savez ce que Meredith cherche à faire, elle cherche à calmer les Magisters qui l'accusent depuis deux décades de renfermer l'ordre et de le scléroser. Ils ont déjà demandé à ce qu'un mage, au moins un, soit inséré dans les rangs de l'Ordre, afin de préparer les Templiers à ce genre de pouvoirs, qu'après tout, Imperator pouvait bien être protégé par les mages également, que la magie pouvait parer les pouvoirs du Magisterium en cas de coup d'état. Meredith est demeurée sourde, Meredith hait les mages et le pouvoir qu'ils représentent. Si elle vous demande, c'est soit qu'on lui force la main, soit que la stratégie obscure qu'elle tente n'est pas en votre faveur..."**

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste : **"J'ai déjà pensé à tout cela. Mais si certains Magisters** -et elle appuya fortement le mot certains, comme si elle ne pouvait encore croire à l'implication de Lelland- **et les Templiers sont corrompus, s'ils travaillent de concert sur ce Lyrium rouge comme nous le soupçonnons alors que je sois insérée là-bas pourrait être utile. De plus je serais sauve, avec mes pouvoirs, je n'ai nulle besoin de consommer du Lyrium ou quoique ce soit d'autre..."**

Rutherford émit un rire sarcastique qui suspendit sa phrase et elle plissa le nez. **"Que vous pouvez être naïve ma parole ! Vous croyez donc que ce n'est qu'une question de pouvoirs Callian ? C'est une question d'emprise avant tout, d'emprise sur les autres. Un corps de soldats inféodés aux drogues, à en devenir fous tant le Lyrium rouge est puissant, croyez-vous vraiment qu'on ne vous forcera pas la main ? Après tout, le Lyrium servait autrefois aux mages pour que leurs pouvoirs soient illimités. C'est ce que l'on dit et c'est sûrement ce qu'on vous resservira. Vous y serez obligée si on appelle comme argument la raison impériale. Après tout, pour protéger Imperator et l'Ordre, pourquoi refuseriez-vous hein ? C'est non. Vous ne devez pas y allez, vous ne devez même pas y songer. Vous ne savez pas comment ils sont, vous ne savez pas de quelle main d'éternalite Meredith manie tout ce beau monde."**

Elle tenta sans doute d'objecter : **"Mais c'est une opp..."** Le poing de Cullen s'abattit sur la table, ce qui fit trembler le plateau un instant : **"Non ! Fermez-la un peu et écoutez pour une fois. Vous ne savez rien et vous croyez tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez pas intégrer les Templiers. Pas après tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire sur eux, pas après les bavures, pas après les trafics. Votre oncle est sans doute derrière tout cela, pour vous sortir de l'enquête, pour que vous vous taisiez. Vous allez vous laisser manipuler longtemps comme ça ? Comme une petite fille incapable de décevoir ou de dire non ?"**

Son regard étincelait et la colère de Callian était elle aussi palpable, tout en face de lui. Elle se renfrogna et rétorqua : **"Toujours mon oncle hein ? Qui sait comment votre ancien ordre a su le manipuler lui ? Vous parlez de ma faiblesse mais la vôtre hein ? Vous auriez pu parler, vous étiez au courant pour le Lyrium rouge et tout ce que vous avez fait c'est fuir, fuir et vous terrer aux SSV, vous n'avez même pas décroché de cette fichue drogue avant que vous ne soyez plus que l'ombre de ce que vous étiez autrefois. Ne me parlez pas de faiblesse Cullen, ne me parlez pas de mon oncle, ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire et foutez le camp."**

Dans toute sa contradiction féminine, c'est elle qui s'en alla. Elle s'en alla comme une flèche augmentée, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Lelland, Meredith, ses ambitions, ses envies... Lelland pouvait-il être derrière cette demande de mutation ridicule ? Ça prenait tout son sens à présent. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle sur sa famille, son désamour de l'humanité, son envie de dominer politiquement ? Lelland avait-il fait cela ? Pousser la corruption des Templiers pour les abrutir de Lyrium déviant, et pour quoi ? Les avoir à sa botte ? Les parasiter ? Il devait forcément avoir une bonne raison... Peut-être que Meredith l'avait menacé ?

Elle était à présent en pleine rue et elle dut relever le col de son trench-coat noir pour que la pluie ne dégouline pas dans son cou. À distance, Cullen avait hésité à la rattraper, mais elle traversait à grandes enjambées jusqu'au bâtiment des SSV et il n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à elle dans les locaux. Il choisit de rentrer et le mot de lâcheté sembla lui nouer les tripes comme jamais.

* * *

**"Callian par les IAs, enfin, tu es là ! Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre."** C'était la voix chantante de Dorian, dont la mine réjouie ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il avait remonté son filon. Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire non convaincu pour lui mais dans sa joie, il ne songea pas à interpréter son air cave : **"Je viens de transmettre à ton boss de nouvelles preuves. Elles discriminent mon père... Tu te souviens de Felix, le Magister hein ? Le fils d'Aetius ? On est restés en contacts depuis et puis il me devait une faveur, alors il a intercepté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi et... Enfin je t'ennuie. Bref, mon père est sauvé. Hormis le vol, bien entendu. Cependant... Enfin... Ton oncle Callian. Lelland... J'ai des messages de lui. Des communications avec Meredith et c'est plus qu'explicite."** Son ton de voix avait baissé, comme s'il voulait la préserver de la nouvelle. **"Je suis navré, vraiment... Je..."** Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, ne songeant pas une seule seconde à remettre en cause sa parole. Elle lui faisait confiance... Puis tout s'agençait pour la mener sur cette route-ci, il fallait être aveugle ou naïf comme avait dit Rutherford.

Le debriefing dans le bureau d'Iron avait conclu sur **"Vous et Rutherford, vous descendez demain au sein du Magisterium et vous mettez la main sur cette clique de Magisters véreux. Vous me les ramenez ici menottés, en grande pompe. On a tout sous la main pour les inculper alors maintenant la presse, on s'en fout. Il est où ce grand con de Cullen d'ailleurs ? C'est une nouvelle qui va le réjouir, depuis le temps qu'il leur court après. Quant aux Templiers, je m'en occupe. On va envoyer plusieurs unités les intercepter au même instant, de toute façon, ils ne voleront quand même pas au secours des Magisters hein, ce serait du jamais vu..."** L'intuition de Callian pourtant, n'était pas aussi sûre de ce point. Si les Templiers s'étaient alliés à certains Magisters, car son oncle n'était pas le seul visiblement, pour produire du Lyrium rouge, une alliance un peu troublante d'ailleurs tant ils étaient antagonistes, ils n'allaient pas demeurer les bras croisés quand on finirait d'achever leur Ordre. Une deuxième crise comme celle-ci, après les bavures d'il y a une année, et ils ne s'en relèveraient pas...

La colère était à peu près retombée quand elle se fit intercepter par l'agent en charge des scellés. Une jeune femme naine, assez avenante d'ailleurs **"Agent Amnell ? Vous savez quand votre collègue rapportera le flacon qu'il a emprunté ce matin ? Moi je veux bien que la scientifique veuille tout analyser, mais bon... Il avait dit que ce serait rapide et qu'ils ne garderaient pas le flacon là-bas, qu'il serait restitué."** Une désagréable décharge électrique se diffusa dans l'échine de l'elfe qui ne fit que hocher la tête, ayant immédiatement le réflexe de couvrir son coéquipier **"Heu oui oui. Bien sûr. Il le rapportera demain"**

Elle fonça ensuite jusqu'à son appartement. La pluie battante, le tramway, qui lui semblait ne pas avancer, le hall propret de son immeuble. C'était quel appartement déjà bon sang ! Elle en était presque à grogner contre l'ascenseur qui pourtant, de dernière génération, vous emmenait sans secousse aucune, en un battement de cil, à l'étage désiré. S'il y avait retouché, elle allait le désintégrer, elle le réduirait en poussière. Tout ça après lui avoir fait la morale en plus ? Il ne manquait pas d'air.  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, il avait compris qu'elle s'amenait depuis au moins 2 minutes. Une vraie boule de pouvoirs, rechargée à bloc sans doute aucun. Il était presque sur ses gardes quand elle mit un doigt sur son torse et maugréa : **"Vous ! Où est-ce que vous l'avez rangé hein ? Où ? Vous l'avez bu, vous l'avez consommé ?"** S'attendant à ce qu'elle reprenne la conversation précédente, il fut désarçonné et la regarda sans comprendre.

**"Consommé quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous êtes vraiment insensée quand vous vous y mettez..."**

Elle cria : **"Ne me prenez pas pour une abrutie. Où est ce foutu Lyrium Cullen ? Vous allez me le remettre. Vous aviez promis, vous n'êtes qu'un menteur."** Et plus elle criait, plus son pouvoir se dégageait par tous les pores de sa peau, jusqu'à venir lécher chaque fibre de son être à lui, qui n'avait rien demandé et qui pourtant sentait déjà le Voile l'oppresser de toute part. **"Calmez-vous Amnell. Premier avertissement."** Son ton de voix était si peu amène que la magie se rétracta un peu, à moins qu'il utilise déjà les prémices du châtiment pour la repousser. Après tout, il avait appris comment se servir de ce qu'il nommait à présent dans sa tête le rebond, c'est à dire quand il s'appuyait sur la magie qu'elle déployait pour user de son pouvoir de Templier. Elle fit volte face et fureta de ci de là dans l'ensemble de l'appartement avant de dénicher, posée sur le bar de la cuisine, la fiole rouge sang qui émettait des lueurs si catastrophiques. Elle s'exclama : **"Ça ! C'est pas du Lyrium rouge peut-être ? Je l'embarque."**

Il grogna et son air se fit sombre tandis qu'il articulait lentement : **"Non vous allez le reposer."** Elle rétorqua : **"Pour que vous le buviez tranquille ? Absolument pas."** C'est qu'elle commençait à sérieusement lui courir sur la véranda. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et partagé entre son envie de lui en foutre une pour qu'elle se calme et lui dire la vérité, il opta dans un éclair de lucidité pour la vérité : **"Je veux en remettre un échantillon à Varric ce soir, pour qu'il l'analyse. C'est un excellent ingénieur chimiste. Il saura isoler les composants. Je veux une réponse claire et je ne fais pas confiance dans nos amis de la scientifique."** Il avait opté pour un ton glacial mais calme et elle garda le flacon en main, incrédule : **"Vous m'avez traitée de naïve... Ne jouez pas avec moi . Je ne vous crois pas !"** La journée avait été si désagréable que sa colère ne semblait pas vouloir se dompter et sa magie revenait l'oppresser. Il réitéra donc, la mâchoire serrée : **"Calmez-vous Callian. Second avertissement."** Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tandis qu'il parlait il renvoya bouler sa magie, étranglant son pouvoir sans le lui retirer tout à fait, conscient que le châtiment l'affaiblirait trop. Mais qu'elle ne le pousse pas plus. D'un geste qui lui appartenait à peine, elle sentit son bras se relâcher et le flacon roula au sol, sur la moquette, sans se briser. Elle releva le nez, provocatrice et ajouta en plissant le regard : **"Vous croyez quoi ? Que je dois vous obéir au doigt et à l'oeil peut-être ? Vous décidez de mon avenir, de tout ce que je fais à présent ?"** Il sentit qu'elle puisait de nouveau dans le Voile, avança vers elle, répliquant aussitôt de son pouvoir, ce qui faisait à présent crépiter l'air autour d'eux. Il se retrouva alors à la toiser et ne desserra les dents que pour dire : **"Ne m'obligez pas à..."** Elle ne baissa pas le regard, ses grands yeux bleus sur lui, en colère encore, mais peut-être y vit-il aussi un soupçon de reconnaissance. Il n'était pas sorti des clous, il n'était pas retombé dans ses anciens travers et c'était en partie grâce à elle. Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Elle ajouta d'une voix où perçait une douceur étrange, décalée, penchant un peu la tête **"... à quoi ? Vous n'oserez pas."**

L'air crépitait encore quand il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec cette violence contenue qui avait pris corps dans l'ensemble de leurs échanges et de leurs disputes. Il sentit qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, ses doigts étaient dans sa nuque et ça ne faisait que l'encourager à malmener sa bouche. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, longs et soyeux, l'entrainant dans une danse un peu désarticulée dans une direction, jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur. Quand le dos de l'elfe heurta le crépis, soit par jeu, soit par défense, sa magie revint et le pouvoir de Cullen se transmit aussitôt, repoussant l'attaque sans la repousser elle. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, rompant le baiser qui la laissait un peu sans souffle. Alors qu'il frôlait sa joue de son pouce, il la regarda et murmura : **"C'est bien aussi, quand vous vous taisez... C'est mieux même."** Ce qui la fit sourire à son tour tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient déjà à dénuder le corps du Templier, ce qu'elle avait sans doute déjà fait en pensées un bon nombre de fois. La pulpe de ses doigts sur sa peau, qui se baladait sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sur l'abdomen, lui fit perdre enfin cette espèce de contenance froide qu'il revêtait depuis si longtemps. Il l'embrassa de nouveau quand leurs peaux nues purent se rencontrer, avec autant de fougue que l'envie gisait entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés et avait pu se consolider dans son esprit mâle dès lors que la bouche de l'elfe esquissait un sourire ou un mot. L'évidence des amants sans doute... Tant de luttes acharnées autour de leurs indices et de leurs caractères qui se jaugeaient pour arriver à la joute de ce soir. La posséder devenait une évidence et c'est ce qu'il fit, alors qu'elle échappait quelques gémissements, son dos plaqué contre le mur de son appartement, chaque assaut achevant d'éloigner toute autre pensée parasite. Il n'y avait qu'elle, et son corps si menu et si pâle. Qu'elle et ses grands yeux qui cherchaient les siens, prunelles aimantées d'une amante enfiévrée. Il caressa une fois encore cette joue pâle où naissait les couleurs du plaisir, pour y ôter une mèche de cheveux et il ne songea plus qu'à se perdre. Et à la perdre avec lui.


	14. Magisterium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos deux agents se dirigent vers le Magisterium afin de mettre aux arrêts le Magister Lelland, ainsi que le Chevalier-Capitaine Meredith. C'est là le basculement de notre histoire et des destins de nos deux personnages. J'espère que jusqu'alors la balade fut plaisante. Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais il s'est présenté ainsi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

 

Quand elle l'avait entendu la tutoyer, elle avait souri, soudainement amusée. Toute cette situation lui semblait effroyablement décalée et pourtant elle demeurait là, ses longs cheveux lui couvrant les épaules tandis que sa tête était calée dans la paume de sa main. Il avait légèrement ri lui aussi, en entendant sa propre voix. Ce tutoiement avait une saveur qui les banalisait trop pour qu'il s'y attache. Bien au contraire, il souhaitait s'en départir depuis qu'il l'avait utilisé car ça ne cadrait pas avec cette si jolie elfe dans son lit.  **"Nous pourrions continuer comme avant vous savez... Il est probable que nous devions de toute façon jouer le jeu de la distance lors de nos pérégrinations officielles, si bien que le vouvoiement ne me dérange pas."**  Le sourire de Cullen s'agrandit encore plus et il l'observa un peu, tandis que son regard se portait vers la fenêtre où dégoulinait la pluie, encore, et toujours, depuis hier. Elle avait définitivement un profil altier mais à présent il distinguait la façade du reste de sa personne. Impossible dorénavant de la croire froide ou empruntée, impossible de distinguer l'elfe polie quand désormais il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Son regard demeura rivé à la fenêtre mais ses yeux brillèrent un peu lorsqu'elle ajouta d'une voix douce :  **"Vous me regardez encore ?"**  Il opina sans pour autant lâcher son inspection minutieuse, qui glissa de son visage à la courbe d'une épaule, puis aux plis du draps qui marquait sa taille.  **"Je ne vous quitte pas des yeux Amnell..."**  Elle esquissa un sourire, puis murmura un simple :  **"Je sais"**  sans avoir besoin d'en dire plus et il ne tarda pas à s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres. Il était encore tôt et il ne voulait pas s'arracher à la parenthèse qu'elle lui avait offerte.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle reposait dans ses bras, et que ses doigts frôlaient son avant-bras, elle releva le regard pour l'observer à son tour. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se raviser et il l'étreignit un peu plus encore, comme pour l'encourager à dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. À présent, il se rendait compte à quel point dès qu'ils étaient proches, il pouvait sentir le Voile autour d'eux, ses aléas, l'aura spirituelle d'Amnell qui perçait ça et là quand sa magie transitait. Il ne s'était pas aperçu jusqu'à présent à quel point c'était reposant... Il renouait avec ce pouvoir sans sentir l'arrière-goût avilissant du Lyrium.  **"Excusez-moi d'avoir douté de vous..."**  Il inspira son parfum mâtiné de repentir. Il pencha la tête pour embrasser son cou et il répondit contre sa peau **"Je vous comprends, j'ai longtemps douté de moi aussi."**  Son corps féminin épousa encore plus le sien tandis que leurs voix venaient caresser le silence :  **"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"**. Son regard à lui se fit plus précis et il répondit seulement  **"Vous le savez très bien... Depuis que vous êtes dans les parages Amnell, je vous sens, vous êtes là, partout, autour de moi et pour vous c'est pareil, je suis là en creux à venir briser votre parfaite carapace de Mage. Mes pouvoirs ressurgissent parce que votre présence équilibre la mienne. Sans vous je suis une force brute, anarchique, et défaillante. Déviante. Votre magie ne peut pas me dominer mais elle me discipline. Le Voile m'est de nouveau familier, vous me l'avez rendu... Je ne sais si c'est l'accord de deux êtres ou le secret que bien des Mages et des Templiers ont ignoré par orgueil. Mais je ne puis vous lâcher. Alors oui... Je ne vous quitte pas des yeux Callian..."**

Tout cela elle le ressentait mais elle n'avait jamais été prompte aux confidences. Les mots sont inutiles quand chaque inflexion du Voile peut faire sens. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il sentit la chaleur les entourer tous deux. Il répondit tout aussi silencieusement en traçant quelques touches de néant dans le paysage qu'elle peignait de sa magie et elle sourit. Avant de sourire en coin pour reprendre la main sur ce qui se muait en rapport trop sensuel :  **"En gros, je suis banalement utile. Comme un bouclier énergétique..."**  Il eut une légère moue railleuse puis répondit : **"Parfaitement. Vous êtes banalement utile. On ne soupçonne plus aujourd'hui les envoutantes saveurs de la banalité."**  Il avait recouvré son potentiel de Templier, elle venait de lui rendre son estime de soi. Quelque chose de si banal qu'il l'avait oubliée en chemin.

* * *

Il sangla l'armature de son bouclier énergétique dans son dos. Elle vérifia que sa lance Assaillant se trouvait bien accrochée à sa ceinture et ils se dirigèrent vers la flèche tutoyant les cieux qui se dérobaient à eux. Il esquissa un geste et vint frôler le dos d'Amnell, comme pour la rasséréner car ils allaient confronter son oncle et il savait que cela ne devait pas être si évident que cela dans sa tête. Pourtant elle marchait d'un bon pas, opiniâtre comme toujours. Ils s'annoncèrent aux Templiers qui gardaient l'immense ascenseur mais cette fois-ci, ils ne furent pas seuls à pénétrer la grande cabine. Un contingent d'agents SSV les suivaient, ainsi que Wylde, qui s'était joint à eux en renfort. L'ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas au niveau de la Haute-Ville, les projetant au sommet du Magisterium, dans l'anti-chambre du Conseil. Il leur sembla être éminemment déplacés au milieu des sculptures d'acier et de verre, dans un silence presque recueilli tandis que leurs bottes martelaient déjà le parquet brillant. Chaque sculpture traçait l'épopée de la construction Impériale et tout au bout de l'anti-chambre, la sculpture la plus abstraite représentait les IAs. On ne savait pas quelle forme leur donner alors l'on avait juste choisi un carré blanc de verre poli, où des lignes étaient gravées, comme les traits du destin d'une population organique, décidé par la volonté d'esprits synthétiques.

Le regard acéré de Meredith se chargea de dissiper leur malaise. Le Chevalier-Capitaine s'avança dans leur direction, les lèvres pincées :  **"Les SSV nous ont informés de votre arrivée. Le Magister Lelland vous attend dans la chambre du conseil. Vos accusations sont très graves, Agents..."**  Elle appuya sur le terme agents, évitant de prononcer leurs noms comme si cela les décrédibilisait.  **"Très graves et ridicules. La moitié de mes troupes ont été embarquées comme des criminels... Il ne reste que la garde impériale, vous comprendrez que nous ne consentions pas à vous suivre sans nous être assurés que l'Empereur est en sécurité, notre devoir surpasse vos fables et vos affaires de Lyrium... Vous pourrez emmener le Magister mais nous ne suivrons que si l'Empereur nous l'ordonne."**  Callian n'aimait pas le ton de Meredith, mais elle joua la compréhension, indiquant que bien entendu, la sureté de l'Empire importait avant tout. Rutherford demanda si l'Empereur allait descendre dans la salle du conseil afin que les craintes très légitimes (se moqua-t-il) de Meridith soient dissipées et ils s'apprêtèrent à la suivre, Wylde sur leurs talons. Elle objecta  **"Vos sbires restent ici, ce n'est pas une salle d'arme, c'est le siège du pouvoir."** Ils firent un signe de tête à Wylde qui stationna donc devant la porte avant d'emboîter le pas à Meredith.

L'immense salle ovale était vide. Lelland seul était assis près du fauteuil impérial, son expression impénétrable, voire hermétique. Un instant, Amnell hésita à confronter son regard mais elle releva sa mine, fière, dans ses habits noirs et Lelland la salua avec obséquiosité :  **"Ma si charmante nièce venue jusqu'ici pour m'arrêter. Si l'on m'avait raconté une telle énormité un jour, j'en eu ri à gorge déployée. Tu m'excuseras cependant si je coupe court à ce moment hautement humoristique, n'est-ce pas ?"**  Rutherford fronça du nez puis répliqua aussitôt :  **"Vous ne siégez pas en plein Conseil Lelland, apprenez donc l'humilité pour une fois, ça aura au moins la vertu d'être original dans votre caste !"**  Le Magister reporta son regard glacial sur l'humain qui osait s'adresser à lui au sein même d'un sanctuaire dont tous les gens de son espèce eurent dû être bannis. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Callian, et il en fut un instant déstabilisé, mais dans les siens nulle douceur, seulement cette froideur elfique pleine de condescendance où sourdait aujourd'hui un soupçon de haine. Il rejeta d'un geste sec ses cheveux noirs en arrière et regarda en direction d'une autre porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce.  **"Mon humilité ? Et la vôtre impudent ? Apprenez le silence quand l'Empereur pénètre ces lieux."**

Aussitôt, la musique impériale retentit et l'Empereur apparut devant les doubles portes en verre opaque, entouré de sa garde rapprochée de six templiers. Il avait été mis au courant de la procédure et fort préoccupé par la tournure de cette affaire, au fur et à mesure qu'on la lui exposait. Ainsi, il avait tenu à échanger quelques mots avec son Chevalier-Capitaine qu'il ne croyait pas capable d'une telle traîtrise. L'Empereur était un petit homme brun, presque frêle mais aussitôt, dans la tête de tous dans la salle, les voix des IA-mères retentirent et murmurèrent en chœur **"Place devant l'Empereur, Lui seul est vérité. Devant Lui nous nous inclinons"**  Ce qu'ils firent tous deux aussitôt, comme par automatisme mais l'on pourrait sans doute parler de suggestion. Cependant, Lelland lui ne s'inclina pas, ni Meredith, et Amnell échangea avec Cullen un regard soudain agrandi par la peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Rutherford prononça très vite : **"Magister Lelland, au nom des pouvoirs intemporels et incontestés des SSV, je vous demande de nous suivre sans résistance aucune. Chevalier-Capitaine Meredith, vous et vos subordonnés selon la Loi impériale devez abandonner vos armes sur le champ, car aucune menace ne pèse sur l'Empereur, comme nous venons de le constater nous-même. L'état d'urgence est caduque. Rendez-vous."**  Et il informa aussitôt l'agent Wylde qu'ils allaient sortir et qu'ils pourraient alors interpeler tout le monde. Callian se calma un peu, elle avait du mal à voir de là où elle se tenait. Mais pourtant, il lui semblait distinguer un petit rictus sur les lèvres de son oncle. Un rictus qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas mais qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il semblait scruter l'Empereur lui-même, qui énonçait de sa voix toujours ferme et calme  **"Vos papiers sont en règles agents, je demanderai donc à mon Chevalier-Capitaine d'obtempérer."**

La voix presque métallique de Meredith s'éleva alors et elle éructa :  **"Je déclare quant à moi l'état d'urgence. Que le siège du pouvoir soit verrouillé."**  L'Empereur fronça légèrement des sourcils et demanda de sa voix posée  **"Meredith, voyons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? L'enquête est sérieuse, vous devez suivre les SSV"**  Et sa voix infléchit légèrement sur le mot devoir, car comme à chaque fois que l'Empereur parlait, les IAs parlaient à travers lui et chacun se soumettait à la volonté impériale. Sauf que Meredith sembla être hermétique à la suggestion spirituelle. Lelland sourit bizarrement tandis que le Chevalier-Capitaine pointait Amnell et Rutherford :  **"Je déclare l'état d'urgence. Les SSV menacent la sécurité de l'Empire en pénétrant ici même"** La mâchoire de Cullen se serra et il parla dans son communicateur  **"Wylde, c'est maintenant, elle refuse l'arrestation".**

Mais quand il s'attendait à voir la porte s'ouvrir sur le contingent des SSV, il entendit l'ensemble de la salle se verrouiller. Comment était-ce possible ? Seul l'Empereur pouvait décréter l'état d'urgence et verrouiller le Magisterium. Mais c'est pourtant sa voix qui interrogeait de nouveau Meredith, et il perçait dans son ton les premières notes de la panique. Lui aussi sentait que le pouvoir lui échappait et il redevenait alors un simple humain aux prises avec un Mage puissant, ainsi que des Templiers qui lui apparaissaient soudain peu amènes  **"Mais que se passe-t-il ? Gardes, saisissez-vous du Chevalier-Capitaine, elle se retourne contre la Loi de l'Empire !"** Et même Amnell en frémit tant l'urgence de cet ordre où sourdait le désespoir se propageait dans le Voile. Lelland se leva et prononça d'une voix froide  **"Vous n'êtes plus l'Empire petit homme. Vous n'êtes plus rien."** L'elfe dévisagea son oncle, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à parler sur ce ton à leur chef suprême ? Le représentant des IAs, le maître des elfes et des hommes ? Mais plus de maître, à présent, visiblement. Le Magister, plus grand, avait dans son port de tête quelque chose d'impérial et l'homme se tassa quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Rutherford aboya, Callian déploya sa magie et il se tint prêt à "silencer" Lelland :  **"Magister ! N'approchez pas de l'Empereur !"**  Mais hormis eux deux, personne ne cilla. Pas même l'Empereur qui devait s'être résolu à sa chute sans doute... L'oncle d'Amnell eut un rire froid :  **"Vous avez toujours eu l'art, Rutheford, de tout comprendre en retard..."**  et tandis qu'il laissait là sa phrase, la gorge de l'Empereur était tranchée par l'un de ses Templiers.

Ils furent saisis d'horreur. La porte était secouée de toutes les forces des SSV, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. La voix de Wylde retentissait dans leurs communicateurs qui explosèrent quand les Templiers lancèrent la première vague de châtiment spirituel. Rutherford cria  **"Traitres, autant que vous êtes, vous avez commis un crime impardonnable, les IAs vous jugeront ! Les SSV vous ordonnent de vous rendre !"**  Et tandis que Meredith avançait dans sa direction, Amnell tentait de se ressaisir, son pouvoir déjà bien amputé. Cullen sentit sa présence dans le Voile, espéra les protéger en déployant son bouclier énergétique qui brilla de son éclat d'éternalite. Ils reculaient à toutes jambes vers la porte qui était toujours fermée, Callian essayant de la déverrouiller à grand coup de magie, mais rien n'y faisait.

Sur le sol de marbre synthétique, le sang de l'Empereur dégoutait en une flaque noirâtre. Rutherford lança une contre-attaque, Amnell un sort offensif vers le premier Templier qui s'approchait. Mais bientôt, le sol se mit à trembler et la voix des IAs s'affola en hurlant dans la tête de tous les citoyens de l'Empire  **"Traitrise... Traitrise... Traitrise !"**  Un instant, Callian se tint la tempe tant le cri était fort et Lelland n'arrangeait rien en hurlant à son tour  **"Templiers, saisissez-vous des traitres à l'Empire ! Ils ont assassiné l'Empereur ! Protégez l'Empire, saisissez-vous d'eux"**  Les Templiers avancèrent et si Rutherford parvint à en mettre encore deux à terre, il perdit soudain l'appui du pouvoir elfique. Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il tournait la tête dans la direction de la silhouette menue d'Amnell. Il craignit qu'un templier l'ait atteinte mais ce qu'il vit fut encore pire. Une brèche immense venait de s'ouvrir au milieu du Magisterium, verdâtre et suintant la magie. Il comprit instinctivement que le Voile s'était déchiré et il ne put que crier son nom quand la brèche l'avala toute entière.

Les Templiers le saisirent alors qu'il envoyait sans force aucune son bouclier énergétique dans la mâchoire du premier assaillant qui tenta de le saisir. La seule chose dont il se souvint avant d'être assommé furent les regards de Lelland et de Meredith. Dans la pupille de l'un brillait une satisfaction malsaine, dans les prunelles de l'autre, le rouge dément du Lyrium. Et pourtant, la seule chose à laquelle il songea fut "Pourquoi les IAs ne murmurent-elles pas le nom du nouvel empereur ?"

Et partout dans Venice et ailleurs, la voix des IAs s'était tue.


	15. Imperator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici pour vous conter la suite des aventures de nos deux favoris. Merci à Aelia14 (sur FF.net) d'être venue me rechercher depuis les limbes de l'Immatériel pour me pousser à écrire la suite bien plus vite que je ne le prévoyais. Navrée de cette attente, je ne sais si mes mises à jour seront régulières mais maintenant que j'ai terminé le dernier DLC d'Inquisition, je peux vous dire que cette histoire aura une fin ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

 

**Où est-ce que je suis, bordel ?!** Sa voix rebondissait tout autour, créant un écho insupportable, sur un bruit suintant en toile de fond. Elle ne voyait rien, ne savait pas où elle se dirigeait lorsqu'elle faisait un pas en avant, en arrière, ou à l'aventure, de côté. L'instant d'après, elle trébucha, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir sa chute, les mains en avant, elle ne rencontra rien, et s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours debout. Elle cria encore quelques fois, appela Cullen, mais personne ne répondit et le temps sembla se dilater jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus depuis combien de temps elle avait été absorbée dans cette brèche. À un moment, une lumière aveuglante la fit papillonner des yeux, et elle aperçut un décor désolé et froid, sans horizon aucun. Un entremêlement de vert et de gris, un paysage rocheux, et au loin, une sorte de cité flottant dans les airs. Elle se souvint des légendes, de quelques mages qui prétendaient avoir réussi à voir derrière le Voile dans leurs songes. On appelait cela l'Immatériel cybernétique, et normalement, l'Immatériel était le domaine des âmes du passé, des souvenirs sauvegardés dans des blocs de données, ainsi que des IAs. Elle en eut froid dans le dos et cessa tout mouvement, les pupilles dilatées, son esprit interrogeant l'éventuelle possibilité qu'elle soit morte, que son oncle l'ait tuée par quelque sortilège. **"Super..."** grogna-t-elle, avant de se déterminer à avancer, cherchant sans doute à atteindre cette cité flottante, ou tout du moins s'en rapprocher afin de comprendre la topographie des lieux. Quitte à être morte, autant passer le temps... Toutefois, un bruit grouillant se fit bientôt entendre dans son dos, accompagné de quelques relents de putréfaction. Cette fois-ci, elle se mit à courir. D'instinct. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui arrivait sur elle dans son dos, elle ne voulait même pas tenter un coup d'oeil, de peur d'en être tout bonnement pétrifiée. Une sorte d'escalier fait de blocs évanescents, aussi verdâtres que le reste se matérialisa devant elle et elle ne réfléchit guère, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

C'est là, que pour la première fois, elle entendit la voix. Elle trébucha sur l'escalier atemporel, et cette fois-ci se reçut sur ses paumes qui s'écorchèrent durement. La douleur lancinante ne lui fit pas oublier une seule seconde ce qui la poursuivait et une sueur froide courait dans son dos. La voix, qu'elle n'avait pas comprise au premier abord, réitéra, et elle comprit qu'on s'adressait directement à elle dans sa tête. **"Avance Callian. Vite. Avance. Tu ne dois pas mourir ici... Tu dois partir. Et faire entendre notre voix. On ne peut plus parler. L'on s'est tû. Le Voile est déchiré. Le Voile... Cours !"** Et elle se mit à courir, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, vers le haut de ce foutu escalier qui lui paraissait interminable. Elle tâta sa boucle de ceinture, par pur réflexe, mais elle savait que sa lance assaillant n'était plus là. Elle était démunie, avec une voix dans sa tête, comme un choeur d'un mauvais bouquin holographique, et tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de revoir le ciel. Qu'importe s'il fut gris et verdâtre, celui de Venice, toujours menaçant, toujours fantomatique. Qu'importe... Le ciel sous le dôme, et Rutherford. Elle se souvint de la voix de l'ex-templier, et un instant, alors qu'elle se jetait dans ce qui paraissait être une autre faille, d'une lumière aveuglante, elle pria les IAs pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Une main la saisit, vigoureusement, et papillonnant des yeux, à cause du changement de clarté, elle murmura, avec une voix soulagée, parce qu'elle le retrouvait enfin, parce qu'ils n'avaient en réalité été séparés que quelques instants... Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et il prenait fin grâce à lui : **"Cullen... merci..."** Mais elle croisa un regard noir. Un elfe, plus grand qu'elle, mais avec les même cheveux couleur de nuit, la toisait. Et il lui dit simplement : **"Enfin. Je vous attendais"**.

* * *

Lui savait malheureusement très bien où il se trouvait. Aux fers, dans quelque cellule privée de toute lumière. Certes, elle n'avait pas les allures glauques que l'on pourrait imaginer dans les romans à succès chez les plus hauts rangs de la haute-ville. C'était plutôt propre, c'était même aseptisé, sans aspérité. C'était comme le vide car il n'y avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de porte, comme il n'y avait absolument aucune fenêtre vers l'extérieur brumeux et sombre de Venice. Il n'y avait aucune odeur, l'air y était régulièrement renouvelé. Par contre, il y avait dans les murs tous les dispositifs derniers cris pour priver chaque "invité" des cachots des templiers de leurs pouvoirs : qu'ils soient hérités des augmentations, en opposition au Voile ou en association avec lui. Que l'on soit mage, ou templier, ou encore outillé comme ceux qui avaient assez de crédits pour se retrouver sur les tables d'opération d'Humano-Specs, la plus grande corporation en augmentations de la cité, ici l'on redevenait simplement organique. L'angoisse, doublée par cette absence de communication avec les appareils technologiques, ou le Voile, qu'il avait recouvrée grâce à Amnell avec soulagement, faisait que le manque de Mirage était plus que jamais présent dans son corps comme dans son esprit. Mais là où ses pensées le faisaient vagabonder, c'était surtout auprès d'elle. Il revoyait la faille, il pouvait dessiner avec précision les traits de Callian au moment où elle avait disparu, ce moment où tout avait basculé, et cela le rongeait plus sûrement que tous les interrogatoires auxquels il devait faire face. Mais il connaissait leurs manières. Il connaissait l'Ordre des Templiers et leurs façons d'opérer, comme personne d'autre. Meredith ne s'était pas encore montrée, ça voulait dire qu'on ne le torturerait pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore. Sûrement demain, pour qu'il parle. Et ils finiraient par l'assoiffer, le priver de nourriture, pendant des jours ensuite. Enfin, viendrait le moment où ils feraient mine de s'excuser, de revenir sur la violence déployée, et de proposer une collaboration : ce serait de la drogue contre des mots. Et ils ne sortiraient pas le Mirage et sa banalité légale non. Ils lui offriraient du Lyrium. Et qu'il soit bleu, rouge, ou indigo, honnêtement, au bout de dix jours à se sentir crever, ils le briseraient. Ils obtiendraient tous les aveux possibles et imaginables, et il perdrait l'esprit dès que ses lèvres seraient de nouveau en contact avec ce que chaque cellule de son être réclamait. L'absence d'elle n'arrangeait rien. Il aurait sans doute tenu s'il l'avait sue sauve, il aurait sans aucun problème donné sa vie pour le savoir. Mais l'incertitude est la pire des compagnes, elle ronge toutes les résolutions.

Cela faisait une heure que le Templier Driane était passé, pour lui poser les questions qu'on lui servaient depuis maintenant une journée et une nuit : Pourquoi avait-il assassiné Imperator ? Pourquoi avait-il ouvert le Voile ? Quels étaient les noms de ses complices ? Où se trouvait l'agent Amnell ? Et cela, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir y répondre. Au début, il s'était simplement tenu mutique et dans une posture agressive. À présent, il consentait à répondre : "Allez vous faire foutre". Il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire quand ils commenceraient à scarifier sa peau. Il finirait sans doute par hurler, comme beaucoup de gens ici. Mais ces cellules étaient si hermétiques que les cris, on ne les entendait guère. Ce qui appartenait à l'Ordre, demeurait dans l'ombre et le secret. Et vu que Meredith craignait, depuis qu'il avait démissionné, que le complot autour du Lyrium rouge ait été éventé par lui, elle ne le condamnerait pas avant d'être certaine d'avoir identifié toutes les menaces potentielles. Il réessaya de former un bouclier mental, un châtiment spirituel, quoique ce soit pour mettre à mal son prochain tortionnaire... Mais ne parvint pas à sentir l'énergie si précise qui se muait au sein d'un templier. Il savait pourtant qu'il était plus talentueux que les autres. Son pouvoir était à présent manié sans recours à aucune substance, ça devait bien signifier quelque chose. Qu'il avait une aptitude supplémentaire. À moins que ça ne vienne que d'elle, de ce qu'elle représentait, ou de la puissance magique qu'elle déployait. Il avait réussi à ne pas penser à elle pendant cinq secondes... Mais elle revenait le hanter, et c'était pire que toutes les sensations de manque du monde.

* * *

**"Vous êtes certain, Papillottes, que ce tunnel débouche sur quelque chose ? Parce que ça schlingue et je commence à fatiguer. N'oubliez pas que j'ai des petites pattes moi."**

L'humain le toisa de son regard brun et posé, même si dans cette obscurité c'était fort difficile de le lire ce regard, mais il commençait à le connaître. Le Prince de Venice avait perdu de sa superbe depuis les récents événements. Callian était injoignable, Cullen était aux arrêts, ce nain, qui s'appelait Varric était insupportable. Et surtout, la journaliste Cousland avait annoncé ce que tout le monde craignait : l'état d'urgence était déclaré, chaque secteur verrouillé et soumis à contrôle, car l'on avait perdu la voix des IAs. Elles étaient devenues muettes depuis l'assassinat de l'empereur. Et une motion (pas forcément très étonnante), du Magisterium, avait catapulté Lelland au pouvoir, qui devenait dès lors Imperator, tant que la situation n'était pas réglée. Il avait fait un discours presque émouvant, expliquant que lorsque la trahison s'imprégnait de votre propre sang (il n'avait pas nié le lien familial avec Amnell), la chute n'en était que plus amère, mais qu'il ne laisserait pas l'Empire démuni. Et vu que chaque citoyen, privé de leurs guides ancestraux, ne savaient plus à qui se vouer, on en appelait aux Magisters, détenteurs de sagesse, même si la basse-ville avait fait entendre quelques grognements. Les humains n'étaient pas d'accord, voilà pourquoi on avait bien veillé à faire entrer en grandes pompes le nouveau Magister humain au sein de l'Ambassade pour qu'il donne sa voix à la nomination. Dorian savait que c'était là folie que de laisser Lelland au pouvoir, mais c'eut été encore plus suicidaire de se déclarer contre lui depuis qu'il avait visiblement transformé les Templiers en gentils toutous inféodés aux Mages. Les rangs bruissaient, mais personne n'avait osé contredire le sauveur, l'homme providentiel. Si les IAs ne parlaient plus, ne s'opposaient pas à cette nomination non plus d'ailleurs, qui pouvait contester l'inédit de la situation ? Sûrement pas Pavus, qui continuait à se muer en Magister humain, ignorant et docile, pour que l'on ne vienne pas creuser de son côté. Personne ne savait visiblement son implication aux SSV... Il avait donc fait le dos rond, essayé de rassurer Iron, qui tombait sous le coup d'une enquête demandée par l'Ambassade, car les accusations ne portaient pas seulement sur Callian et Cullen, elles englobaient l'ensemble des SSV qu'on disait corrompus. On prétendait qu'ils avaient voulu faire un coup d'état pour redevenir ce qu'ils furent jadis : l'état inquisitorial, nommé Veritas. Un organisme ayant tout pouvoir, balayant celui du Magisterium en absence d'un empereur. Lelland avait bien entendu court-circuité les vilains fomentateurs. Iron retardait les hostilités à coup de paperasse, et l'agent Wilde s'était rendu effroyablement utile dans le genre procédurier. Il ne croyait pas une seconde à un complot monté par la jolie elfe. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

**"Avancez, le nain, et cessez de vous plaindre. Nous y sommes presque. Prions pour que notre ami ne soit pas déjà** **démembré. Il ne serait que d'une piètre utilité si c'était le cas."** Varric releva le nez et demanda, pour la quatrième fois : **"Et la petite, vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles ?"** Le visage de Dorian s'assombrit d'autant plus : **"Non aucune. Son intellicom est hors d'atteinte et ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses : soit il a été détruit, soit elle est hors du réseau et donc... à l'extérieur de Venice."** Les deux éventualités étaient inquiétantes. Morte ou bientôt morte, voilà ce que ça signifiait. Chacun savait ô combien la nature était effroyable en dehors des barrières protectrices de la cité. Sauvage, infâme, vicieuse, viciée et surtout inconnue de tous depuis des lustres. Lorsque les trois cités avaient été fondées sur la planète, majoritaire hostile, nombreuses avaient été les expéditions pour en percer les secrets, et l'apprivoiser. Mais les pertes humaines et elfiques avaient été si nombreuses que chacun s'était replié dans les divers havres de civilisation, même si la situation avait été moins catastrophique qu'aujourd'hui, vu que les héliporteurs permettaient la communication entre les villes, le commerce et la prospérité. Mais des explosions avaient contraint toutes les populations à se replier sur Venice, la capitale, l'Empire perdant ainsi ses autres enclaves, et se bornant à ses murs gris. On n'avait plus rien conquis, on s'était laissé vivre au sein d'une société qui paraissait beaucoup plus appréciable. Surtout que les explosions, qu'on prétendait dans certains cercles d'origine rebelle à l'Empire et à son régime autoritaire, avaient rendu l'atmosphère de la planète soi-disant irrespirable pour les organismes actuels. C'était dire ce qui survivait à l'extérieur !

Les deux comparses continuaient de se frayer un chemin quasiment à l'aveuglette, dans les souterrains de triage, pour la plupart désaffectés. Ils avaient bien failli rencontrer une patrouille de la milice, mais grâce aux pouvoirs augmentés de Dorian, étaient devenus tels des ombres. Le Magister avait tant de gadgets novateurs dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence que Varric se disait vraiment que se lançant dans le trafic de drogue, il s'était trompé de marché... Il aurait fallu qu'il se penche plutôt sur les augmentations. C'est lui qui était allé dénicher Dorian, lorsqu'il avait vu les informations au sujet de la petite et de Bouclettes. Il avait beau être avide de crédits, sa curiosité était plus grande encore si bien qu'il avait remonté le réseau de l'intellicom de Callian, avant qu'il ne se brouille tout à fait, et été allé voir Pavus. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été entendu par les Templiers le matin même, expliquant que oui, l'elfe était une vague connaissance, mais qu'il ne l'avait revue qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'elle était venue arrêter son paternel. Le fait qu'il soit Magister, et que l'on avait besoin de lui pour éviter que les humains ne forment des noyaux contre le pouvoir de Lelland (le premier empereur elfe, imaginez !) fit qu'on l'avait bien vite lavé de tout soupçon. Ainsi qu'Halward, son père. Puis cette petite visite à l'Ordre avait permis à Dorian de récupérer le morphe de ce templier aux traits épais : Node. **"Nous y voici... L'on devrait déboucher dans le quartier des cellules. Et si vos renseignements sont exacts, petit homme, nous devrions localiser Rutherford dans la cellule 3456V. Vive l'ouverture à reconnaissance optique et tactile n'est-ce pas ?"** Et sur ces paroles, il pianota sur son bras augmenté, jusqu'à se muer en la parfaite copie du templier Node. Même mâchoire prognathe, même air intensément absent, c'était confondant. **"Je vous attends là, Pavus. Faites vite, ramenez-le nous. Il y a encore un long voyage qui l'attend, il ne peut pas rester à Venice. Et vous non plus vous ne devriez pas."** Dorian arqua un sourcil étrangement distingué pour la figure épaisse de Node : **"Et me retrouver sur les chemins sablonneux de voies oubliées vers une ville hypothétique dont vos amis ont entendu parler par une étrange femme masquée d'un foulard et répondant au doux nom d'Ève ? Vous n'y pensez pas !"**


	16. Porte Sud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'espère vous avoir manqué et me confonds une nouvelle fois en excuses pour les mois passés sans écrire. Même mon bêta reader commençait à trépigner. Sachez qu'il a même demandé quand est-ce que nos deux protagonistes principaux nous rejoueront des étreintes passionnées, et malheureusement pour nous tous, ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre-ci, car ils seront séparés encore quelques temps. Mais promis, les retrouvailles arriveront vite, car je vais m'astreindre à écrire plus régulièrement. Je l'ai même programmé dans mon agenda, c'est vous dire ! On reprend où nous nous étions arrêtés, j'espère ne pas trop redéfinir de choses (me contredisant avec les chapitres précédents) mais disons qu'un jour, les étourderies de ce genre seront corrigées, promis ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom).

 

_... toujours très activement recherchés et considérés comme dangereux. "_ _Le monstrueux assassinat d'Imperator ne demeurera pas impuni. Tant que ces individus ne seront pas appréhendés et que notre justice ne les foudroiera pas pour leurs nombreux crimes, l'état d'urgence sera maintenu pour garantir la sécurité de Venice et de sa population. C'est avec l'intégrité et l'humilité qui m'ont toujours caractérisé que je reçois aujourd'hui le lourd fardeau des pleins pouvoirs. Pouvoirs votés à l'unanimité des magisters, des elfes et des humains, unis en ces circonstances dramatiques pour que jamais l'opprobre dont se sont couvert les profanateurs ne rejaillisse sur ce que nous avons construit jusqu'alors. Une nouvelle ère voit le jour, et au milieu des heures sombres que nous traversons, point la lumière de notre Empire où les Templiers continueront de museler la magie, lorsqu'elle devra l'être, pour le bien de tous. La puissance magique dont je suis détenteur n'a pas pour objet l'asservissement des non magiques, mais je compte bien la mettre au service de la collectivité pour cette grande cause qui m'a toujours été chère : l'ordre et la stabilité de notre société." C'est aujourd'hui que le Magister Lelland a officiellement été élevé au rang d'Empereur. C'est la première fois depuis l'ère 0, où le Voile nous fut donné qu'un elfe occupe ce rang. En l'absence de la voix des IAs-mères, les magisters ont montré front uni devant cette décision qui tombait sous le sens. Rappelons que le Magister Lelland dirige le Magisterium à l'Ambassade depuis des années. On eut pu croire que les Templiers ou le Magister humain Dorian Pavus, se seraient opposés à ce qui s'avère être une révolution, mais l'état d'urgence pousse à une remarquable unité que nous ne pouvons que saluer. Le procès des SSV s'ouvre aujourd'hui et de nombreux cris s'élèvent contre cette ancienne institution dont la sphère d'influence est jugée discutable. Il semblerait que les agents Amnell et Rutherford ne soient pas les seuls corrompus et le chef d'accusation d'utilisation de la magie au sein du Magisterium pourrait conduire à l'oblitération des services spéciaux Veritas. Le Chevalier-Capitaine Mérédith doit être entendue dès aujourd'hui. Elle affirme détenir des preuves plus que probantes et nous ne manquerons pas..._

L'état d'urgence, la peur, la suspicion, le mépris et les rapports entre elfes et humains qui n'étaient pas aussi aplanis qu'annoncés. Partout du bruit, partout la terreur de croiser ceux qui avaient osé commettre le crime impardonnable d'ôter la vie en plein cœur de l'Ambassade. Les flèches majestueuses du bâtiment revêtaient des atours de deuil, car le smog étendait son manteau sur l'ensemble de Venice et la lueur verdâtre du Voile qui se striait parfois de quelques éclairs vifs commençait à gronder des malheurs à venir. Il ne pouvait plus dissimuler à la vue des organiques les blessures dont il était perclus, ni contenir le déferlement de ce qui s'était longtemps tapis dans le néant de l'entre-deux, où la technologie côtoyait une magie plus brutale et plus vile que celle dont les hommes avaient peur. Une magie ancestrale qu'il faudrait bientôt dompter pour perdurer. L'échec ne pouvait signifier que le trépas, et le petit Imperator auto-proclamé bien confortablement assis sur un trône usurpé ne pouvait imaginer dans ses songes les plus embrumés de folie ce qu'il avait déchainé.

* * *

**"Vous êtes en train... de me dire... Non mais je rêve... Espèce d'enculé..."** Il peinait à se mouvoir. Parler était encore plus difficile pourtant, tant son esprit semblait absent à lui-même, aux prises avec ses démons et les souffrances trop souvent infligées. Il s'accrochait à la frêle silhouette de Dorian, à son corps défendant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir, mais le freluquet était plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait, avec toutes ses augmentations de snobinard. Pavus avançait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, et il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir offert un joli déguisement à son nain favori pour bénéficier d'un coup de main, histoire de ne pas perdre le rythme. Il se laissait insulter depuis cinq bonnes minutes, sans broncher. Ou presque :

**"Surveillez donc votre langage, monsieur l'ex-Templier recherché pour haute-trahison. Si j'étais vous, j'économiserais mes forces plutôt que de sortir des âneries. C'est un long voyage qui vous attend."** Cullen fut pris d'une quinte de toux, ce qui l'empêcha de lancer un regard mauvais vers Dorian, mais il ne se priva pas d'un commentaire, dès qu'il eut retrouvé la faculté de causer : **"Ce n'est pas moi qui ait voté "oui" pour élire un taré à la tête de l'Empire. Un putain... de criminel."** Le prince de Venice secoua la tête, tout en continuant de traîner son fardeau qui lui paraissait définitivement bien lourd, surtout depuis qu'il s'était mis à retrouver la parole. La prochaine fois, pas de sauvetage en pleine conscience, de la drogue et encore de la drogue pour celui-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme, par les IAs ! Il se trouva contraint de ne pas plier face à l'accusation : **"Parce que vous auriez préféré que je dise non, qu'on m'élimine dans la foulée et que je perde le peu de chance que j'aie de prévenir nos futurs ennuis en demeurant avec mon joli derrière sur mon siège de Magister ? Il faut bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur, quelqu'un qu'on croit convaincu par cette pièce de théâtre. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez été que Chevalier Sous-Capitaine, vous manquez grandement de stratégie mon pauvre ami. Mais je vous excuse, vous avez une tête de déterré, et elle n'est pas là pour vous fermer votre clapet."**

L'évocation de celle qu'il s'interdisait d'appeler à l'intérieur de son crâne, en boucle, ôta toute répartie à Cullen, qui se renferma une fois de plus en lui-même, comme lorsque ses anciens collègues se plaisaient à le torturer encore et encore, n'obtenant que ses évanouissements et ses délires quand ils s'escrimaient à lui extorquer des aveux. Pavus s'en voulut de cette pique quand il le vit s'assombrir, bien que le tunnel de maintenance dans lequel ils se carapataient fut peu éclairé. Il ne trouva rien à ajouter qui pût alléger l'ambiance, et le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence des plus oppressant, uniquement interrompu par la respiration sifflante de Rutherford lorsqu'un mouvement rouvrait ses blessures, ou pire encore qu'une pensée parasite aux teintes de Lyrium venait lui arracher le peu de détermination qui lui restait encore. Il voulait juste que cet imbécile le lâche, fermer les yeux, rester là. Et oublier. Même s'il était proprement incapable de le faire, de la chasser de ses minutes où la migraine venait lécher ses tempes au point de le rendre marteau. Il espérait qu'elle était quelque part, loin d'ici, de cette chasse à l'homme, des Templiers. Loin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bénédiction ou le contraire.

**"Nous y voilà. L'être de petite taille qui a tendance à trop parler doit être juste derrière..."  
**

Trop parler... Ce n'était pas du ton son genre à lui, allons donc ! Surtout qu'il s'était retenu, enfin presque, en se tapissant avec Rutherford, des heures et des heures, dans les immondices, comme des rats, pour se synchroniser sur les patrouilles. La dernière à 1c12 du matin près des cellules. La première du lendemain à 5c20. Il était presque le cinquième cycle, les Templiers s'apercevraient bientôt que leur détenu VIP manquait à l'appel, et qu'ils étaient ainsi privés de leur jouet favori du moment. Il poussa la lourde porte qui couina sinistrement pour dévoiler Varric qui essayait de dissimuler le fait qu'il venait de sursauter. Ils s'étaient tous deux donnés rendez-vous à un autre embranchement des réseaux de triage. Ils devaient se trouver aux alentours de la basse-ville centre à présent, près du quartier industriel.

**"Eh bien Bouclettes, vous avez connu de meilleurs jours. Sous cette lumière blafarde et avec un tel accompagnement musical, vous faites carrément peur."  
**

Cullen ne put qu'émettre un grognement agacé, avant de quitter le secours de l'épaule de Dorian, tentant de s'appuyer sur le montant de la porte, histoire de se redresser un peu. Il ne parvint pas à faire illusion, mais la tentative de paraître plus digne l'allégea un peu de ses tourments. Il demeurait mutique, inconscient à tout ce qui se tramait pour le sortir de là.

**"Où est donc notre poilu favori ? En train de distraire les Templiers j'espère ? Il ne faudrait pas que nous les croisions inopinément, surtout pas près de la porte Sud."  
**

**"Vous croyez que je glande Pavus ? Tout est comme nous avons convenu. Lui et le blondinet au sourire impeccable doivent être en train de fomenter leur petite diversion."**

* * *

**"C'est la dernière fois Iron. La dernière fois que vous m'embarquez dans une galère pareille. Je suis à la criminelle moi, pas au déminage."  
**

**"Conduisez et bouclez-là. Vous n'allez pas être déçu du spectacle. C'est une ancienne technique Gnoll et moi je vous dis, ça fait des étincelles ! Ah, ça me change de la paperasse !"**

Le boss émit l'un de ses rires rocailleux, se passant une main dans ce qui s'apparentait à une crinière avant de donner des directives sur un ton péremptoire à ce petit blondinet de Wilde, qui circulait dans les rues tentaculaires de la basse ville, jusqu'à la porte Nord. Il se retint de demander, une quatrième fois, si c'était bien la porte Nord qu'il fallait viser, que ce plan foireux n'aille pas en plus faire capoter l'unique chance de sortie de Rutherford. Sous son glacis de froideur, l'agent de la criminelle s'inquiétait à s'en ronger les sangs. Pas trop pour l'ancien templier, qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur, mais plutôt pour Callian. Personne n'avait de nouvelles depuis qu'elle avait mystérieusement disparu après le décès de l'Empereur, et tout s'enchaînait à un rythme alarmant, au point de croire que le temps ne s'écoulait plus de la manière que chacun avait appris à appréhender. Le procès des SSV où Iron devait se présenter tout à l'heure (sauf qu'ils étaient tous deux trop occupés à fomenter des mauvais coups), la paperasse, les enregistrements qu'il fallait modifier et corrompre avant de les transmettre à des Templiers plus exigeants que jamais. Meredith s'était même montrée en personne à la centrale, ce qui n'arrivait jamais : le Chevalier-Capitaine préférait les rues dégagées et froides de la Haute-Ville, aux boyaux grouillants du niveau inférieur. C'était dire si les choses étaient menées bon train. Wilde, qui tentait depuis le début de l'enquête de couvrir ses collègues en modifiant les enregistrements matriciels, ne parvenait plus à suivre l'exigence de Meredith si bien que son codage approximatif devenait de plus en plus flagrant. Ça ne ferait pas éternellement traîner la sentence que tout le monde avait dans la tête et sur les lèvres, l'oblitération serait obtenue, via la justice ou via un recours plus autoritaire. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que le procès tourne court, même si le Magister qui parlait bien, Pavus, préparait son argumentaire histoire d'apaiser les esprits.

Ils tournèrent une dernière fois avant de voir apparaître les murs supportant le dôme qui les protégeaient tous de l'extérieur. A cet endroit précis, les lézardes dans le Voile étaient bien plus visibles, et ouvraient sur des immensités sombres à vous faire cauchemarder. L'agent préféra ne pas regarder trop longtemps, gara le véhicule banalisé, même si les caméras de surveillance allaient de toute manière graver leurs forfaits, sur les disques durs des SSV, pour la postérité. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser le moment venu... C'était ce qu'il se disait pour se convaincre que c'était la seule conduite à adopter : agir et ne pas trop penser.

Iron était déjà dehors, à ouvrir le coffre pour en sortir son engin explosif : une espèce de sphère renfermant un noyau de Lyrium brut rendu instable par une coque à énergie continue. Le lyrium était frappé en permanence par des particules venant entamer une taille déjà trop grossière pour ne pas se fissurer à un moment ou à un autre. Une fissure qui atteignait le cœur, et c'était l'explosion.

**"Il faut juste prier pour que ça ne nous pète pas dans les mains. Secouez-vous, venez m'aider à le porter, et faites votre plus joli sourire à la caméra.** "

A croire que lui n'en avait rien à faire de laisser des preuves sur son passage. Ce n'était pas le cas de Wilde, il aurait bien aimé rester en possession de ses bras et de ses jambes plutôt que d'être écartelé par les Templiers... Mais bon, on obtient pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit son partenaire dans le crime, soufflant sous l'effort. Une invention Gnoll était forcément lourdingue et instable, il aurait dû s'en douter, cette peuplade ne faisait pas dans la dentelle ! Il fronça des sourcils tout du long, particulièrement lorsque la sphère émit un bourdonnement plus nourri lorsqu'ils eurent le malheur de la secouer un peu fort. La transpiration collait la chemise noire de l'agent contre sa peau et il ne fut pas mécontent de voir qu'il était toujours vivant, quand il se débarrassa de son fardeau : **"Et maintenant ?"** Iron lui offrit un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents acérées. C'était une vision plutôt effrayante et de tout ce tableau, on ne savait plus à qui accorder la palme de la terreur, aux failles qui cisaillaient le Voile, aux murs austères qui paraissaient barricader la population plutôt que la protéger, au chef des SSV qui semblait convaincu du bienfait d'une mission qui s'apparentait à un suicide professionnel, ou encore à la sphère bleutée qui geignait ses mauvaises intentions de façon continue. **"Maintenant ? Eh bah, on court, et plutôt vite."** Après avoir tapoté le code de déclenchement, Iron attrapa le bras de Wilde et l'entraîna dans une course ininterrompue au son de leurs respirations tendues et saccadées, bientôt couverte par le déchirement du béton armé : une immense brèche venait d'être ouverte à l'endroit et place de feu la porte Nord de Venice. Les Templiers ne tarderaient pas à dépêcher leur commando d'élite, la milice privée viendrait grossir leurs rangs, les quelques agents du SSV qui n'étaient pas enfermés achèveraient d'alimenter la foule. En moins de dix minutes, ce ne fut que bruit, cendres, et cris. Les deux malfaiteurs étaient déjà loin, dans une barque tractée dans la direction opposée. En espérant que Dorian ne soit pas qu'un être de forfanterie et ait bel et bien en sa possession les accès pour déverrouiller l'autre porte. On n'allait pas tout faire sauter non plus...

De loin, les caméras de surveillance avaient tout suivi, l'oeil holographique se pointant sur les visages d'Iron et de Wilde, analysant et identifiant sans mal et les causes, et leurs conséquences dévastatrices. Elles se tournèrent ensuite vers les Templiers qui débarquaient dans leurs véhicules blindés, déployant déjà leurs boucliers énergétiques, comme si des insurgés allaient leur tomber sur le râble. Elles observèrent la panique de la population, les rangs si serrés et ordonnés de ceux qui avaient jadis juré de protéger l'humanité, d'être les défenseurs de la faiblesse face aux ravages d'une magie sauvage, et d'un pouvoir avide. Elles zoomèrent sur leurs yeux enfiévrés de Lyrium rouge de longues minutes, avant de détourner leur oeil mécanique, pour suivre une autre scène bien plus intéressante.

* * *

Il marchait à grands pas, sans se retourner sur elle, dans une direction qui lui était complètement inconnue, et elle se pressait pour arriver à suivre, regardant en tous sens, comme une bête traquée. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de... ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop à qualifier d'ailleurs, ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'un songe ou d'un déplacement hors de l'espace et du temps qu'elle avait connus jusqu'alors, elle se sentait sans cesse observée, et sa main droite, qui luisait de multiples étincelles, gorgée d'un pouvoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à manipuler, et dont elle ne sentait pas l'origine, lui laissait un goût de panique sur la langue, et une respiration erratique, rendue laborieuse par le masque à gaz qu'il lui avait sanglé sans ménagement autour de la tête.

**"Ne songez même pas à l'ôter, vous ne tiendriez pas cinq minutes avant d'étouffer et de commencer à cracher vos poumons de citadine. Dépêchez."**

Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à deviner ses pensées, même lorsqu'il ne la regardait pas, et ça la faisait bouillir d'incompréhension et de frustration. Elle planta ses talons dans le sol et grogna un : **"Où allons-nous à la fin ? Et où est-ce que je suis. J'ai perdu mon coéquipier, je veux le retrouver. Et ma main me fait un mal de chien. Et... Vous m'écoutez ?!"** Visiblement non, car son petit discours, un peu geignard il fallait bien l'avouer, n'interrompit pas sa course, et il lâcha de sa voix profonde, toujours posée, toujours égale : **"Vous verrez bien. A l'extérieur de votre ville. Votre coéquipier est le cadet de mes soucis. Oubliez votre douleur, il va falloir vivre avec et enfin..."** Il s'arrêta à son tour, la regarda, de cet œil sombre qui la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Une balafre courait sur sa joue blême, ses cheveux noirs attrapait tous les reflets de la lumière aveuglante de cet extérieur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, désertique, ensablé, brumeux. Et vu qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, comme Rutherford, elle devait lever le nez pour le braver ce qui rendait l'effort pitoyable. **"... oui, je vous écoute Callian. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos états d'âme."**

Elle soupira longuement dans son respirateur, lui lança un regard furibond qu'il vit malgré la protection de son masque, et elle le dépassa en marchant vite et droit, la main contractée sur l'emplacement vide où était toujours accrochée sa Lance jusqu'à ce que son taré d'oncle ne l'utilise. Solas, c'était le nom qu'il lui avait donné, eut une fois encore cette fâcheuse tendance à deviner ses pérégrinations spirituelles : **"On vous en trouvera une autre. Et puis vous apprendrez à canaliser votre énergie sans elle, vous verrez. Les elfes n'ont jamais eu besoin de ces truchements technologiques ridicules pour lancer un sort puissant."** Elle fit la moue, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait le croire ou pas. Lui faire confiance, ça, c'était hors de question, vu qu'il connaissait son identité, qu'il était arrivé de nulle part, à l'orée de la faille dont elle était sortie, et qu'il avait visiblement un but qu'il refusait de lui dévoiler, se cachant derrière des paroles sibyllines pour la faire avancer. Mais vu qu'elle n'avait aucune porte de sortie, et que la cité n'était même pas visible, elle n'avait pas trop le choix que de coopérer. Elle évitait de penser à Cullen, à son sort, à sa vie ou à sa mort, mais elle avait cette folle intuition des êtres amoureux qui croient en des liens qui échappent à la vue : s'il était mort, elle était persuadée qu'elle le ressentirait, qu'elle serait incapable de se mouvoir avec cette détermination là. Solas lui jeta un regard appuyé par dessus son épaule, comme s'il savait pertinemment ce à quoi elle pensait et elle se demanda s'il détenait ce pouvoir qu'avaient certains elfes de jadis de lire dans les esprits. En bonne enfant désobéissante face à quelqu'un qui s'octroyait le rôle de guide dont elle ne voulait pas, elle pensa très fort : _Regardez ailleurs, espèce de connard._ Il le fit et elle eut envie de sourire, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été dévorée par la faille.

Ils continuèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que l'air filtré devienne comme électrique. Devant eux s'étendait une faille immense, ouvrant sur l'Immatériel, qui vomissait des créatures dont elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer l'apparence dans ses pires craintes. Des êtres d'ombre, qui se matérialisait en silhouette de chairs putréfiées, maintenues ensemble par des circuits qui donnait des atours technologiques à l'horreur. Ils étaient humanoïdes et visiblement très intéressés par les deux proies qui venait de déboucher comme une nourriture providentielle. Elle entendit juste Solas lui dire : **"Remuez-vous, essayez de canaliser le pouvoir de votre main vers la faille, moi je m'occupe de ces deux-là"**. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rechigna pas, et esquiva une des créatures, qui feulait vers elle, en balançant un coup de coude, qui sembla s'enfoncer dans la putréfaction sans pour autant la vaincre. Charmant. Les sécrétions jaunâtres de l'enveloppe charnelle de ce qu'elle nommerait plus tard des abominations rongèrent une partie des couches de tissus de sa combinaison, qui heureusement était renforcée. Comme quoi, les uniformes du SSV, ça tenait même face aux horreurs de l'Immatériel. Elle fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné, elle leva sa main dans un geste désespéré vers la faille béante, comme si c'était un destin. Mais alors qu'elle voulait canaliser l'énergie qui s'échappait de sa paume, elle ressentit cette connexion entre l'Immatériel et son bras, l'énergie ne transitant pas dans le bon sens, cherchant à l'envahir complètement. La main de Solas, qui avait renvoyé les abominations d'où elles venaient, se referma sur son poignet sans ménagement et derrière elle, il cria dans son oreille, pour couvrir le grondement des éléments tout autour d'eux : **"Je vous ai demandé de vous concentrer, vous n'êtes plus à Venice, vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur ici."** Elle avait mal dans chaque parcelle de son corps, mais la proximité d'un autre être organique, face à la froideur d'un au-delà matriciel, bien que cette présence la fasse souffrir un peu plus encore, lui permit de se concentrer. Bientôt, le flux s'inversa et la faille commença à perdre de sa matérialité, pour se refermer dans un grand souffle qui laissa Amnell sans énergie. Sa main brillait beaucoup plus faiblement, la douleur était moindre... Elle massa dans un geste automatique son poignet, elle aurait des bleus à cause de lui, mais elle était complètement amorphe pour chercher à se plaindre davantage. Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de marcher lorsqu'il lui dit : **"Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois."  
**

* * *

Rutherford reprenait peu à peu empire sur lui-même. Il refusait systématiquement toute aide pour se mouvoir, et si leur course discrète en était quelque peu ralentie, ils parvinrent au but avant que l'aube ne fasse poindre les rayons grisâtres d'un astre toujours dissimulé par une épaisse couche de smog. Vu l'agitation et les quelques nouvelles qui étaient braillées par les hauts parleurs de la basse-ville, la diversion lancée par Wilde et Iron fonctionnait. Alors que Dorian avait repris ses apparences patibulaires de faux templier, il tâtonnait à l'aveuglette le long du mur, près de l'immense porte bardée d'acier, afin d'en dévoiler un panneau de contrôle. Il le fit surgir en émettant un jappement ravi de sa bouche trop lippue et Cullen ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en voyant le masque de son ex-collègue et si frais bourreau, prendre les airs distingués du prince de Venice. **"C'est là !"** Le nain regardait tout autour d'eux, paré à la riposte si un templier avait l'audace de se montrer : **"Vous m'en direz tant Papillottes, on s'en contrefiche, ouvrez cette foutue porte avant que toute la sécurité de la ville ne se déploie sur nous."** Rutherford s'appuyait contre le mur, le visage masqué dans l'ombre, tiraillé par son impatience et sa souffrance. Si cet idiot enrubanné ne se dépêchait pas, il allait lui écraser la tête contre la porte. L'enrubanné en question tapota sur le digicode les accès qu'il avait su programmer pour ouvrir la porte, mais le bruit grésillant était une réponse catégorique, opposant un affichage _Accès refusé_ des plus clairs.

**"Vous allez vous magner oui ? Je croyais que vous aviez tout prévu !"** Dorian tourna sa grosse tête du côté de Cullen en rétorquant : **"J'ai tout prévu, mais ça ne s'ouvre pas, et si vous arrêtiez de taper du pied et de m'aboyer dessus, j'y arriverais peut-être mieux."** L'ex-templier allait vraiment passer ses nerfs sur son vis-à-vis, essayant déjà de puiser dans ses pouvoirs pour exploser, au choix, Dorian ou le digicode (mais l'absence de Mirage dans son sang aurait vite réglé la question), quand Iron se pointa en courant : **"Alors c'est ici la petite fiesta ?"** Il posa son regard sur son agent pour vérifier qu'il était bien en un seul morceau, avant de houspiller Dorian et son camouflage : **"Vous êtes plus doué en tant qu'informateur qu'en tant que hackeur ? "** L'humain soupira bruyamment : **"Si vous aviez tous l'amabilité de vous la fermer. Et où est donc votre blondinet si coincé?"** Iron haussa les épaules : **"Rentré aux SSV pour nous couvrir. Il va se faire pincer mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, il ne veut pas partir avec nous."** Cullen haussa un sourcil : **"Parce que vous venez aussi ?"**

**"Bien sûr, j'allais quand même pas rater ça. Depuis le temps que je veux voir. Puis je sais pas vous, mais tous les extérieurs hostiles me paraissent moins craignos que ce patelin à présent... Surtout pour nous."**

**"Par tous les Magisters, ça ne s'ouvre pas !"  
**

**"Papillottes, les Templiers sont peut-être des crétins, mais ils vont rapidement comprendre que leur suspect numéro 1 a disparu... Alors..."  
**

**"La ferme le nain, j'aimerais me concentrer."  
**

**"Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à parader dans vos soirées, peut-être que vous sauriez vous servir convenablement de tous vos foutus gadgets !"  
**

**"Et si vous n'étiez pas complètement diminué par vos addictions, et que vous ne paumiez pas votre elfe quand on en a le plus besoin, sans doute que vous pourriez ouvrir cette porte vous-même !"  
**

**"Ne parlez pas d'elle !"  
**

**"Alors taisez-vous !"  
**

**"Calmez-vous tous les deux..."**

Cullen avait chopé Dorian au collet et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le lâcher, ça commençait à bien faire. Il était fatigué, sur les nerfs, endolori jusqu'à l'âme, inquiet, torturé par l'idée qu'elle soit morte, et cet exutoire en valait bien un autre. La porte gronda et s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse balancer le Magister sur le panneau métallique et ils en demeurèrent tous aphones. Ils ne cherchèrent pas longtemps des raisons à cette intervention divine, ils prirent la tangente hormis Dorian qui souhaitait garder son rôle de taupe le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à communiquer depuis l'extérieur, rien n'était certain. **"Ne me remerciez pas surtout..."** fut tout ce qu'il opposa à cette échappée qui fit disparaître ses amis dans un nuage de poussière, puis la porte se referma. Pas de temps pour les adieux déchirants.

Les caméras holographiques avaient tout vu, tout entendu, tout compris également. Le visage déterminé de Cullen Rutherford, qui se précipitait vers des inconnus que personne n'avait bravé. Tout du moins selon la légende populaire. Elles le suivirent le plus longtemps possible, lui et sa petite troupe sur des routes ensablées. Puis elles regardèrent la silhouette de Pavus, déguisée dans son anonymat de traits empruntés à un autre, mais ses augmentations aussi technologiques fussent-elles ne pouvait pas tromper celles qui voient tout. Et pourtant, elles choisirent d'oublier, lançant le programme de corruption des données, envoyé jusque dans les disques durs centraux de la sécurité de la cité : l'agent Wilde ne serait pas inquiété, Dorian non plus, on ne saurait pas comment Rutherford et Iron avaient disparu. On ne chercherait pas qui était ce nain du nom de Varric. Pas encore dans tous les cas. Le choix de l'oubli, au profit du fol espoir que quelques êtres pourraient changer une destinée dévisagée par l'avidité du plus grand nombre.


	17. Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux groupes parcourent des étendues sauvages, vestiges d’une histoire commune depuis longtemps dissimulée. Leurs routes distinctes finiront par recouvrer des défilés communs, pour ne devenir qu’une.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'œil à The Longest Journey (Funcom). Enfin, de très rares, verront des hommages à DreadCast (MsPixel).

 

 

 

De loin, la silhouette majestueuse de Delta lui rappelait beaucoup le foyer qu'elle venait de quitter contre son gré. Un assemblage de verre et de métal érodé, mais qui n'était pas recouvert d’un dôme protecteur. Puis cette cité là semblait beaucoup plus petite, sans nécessiter ce découpage en haute et basse-ville, organisant ses habitants sur un relatif pied d'égalité. Même si elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, s'il y avait des habitants là-dedans, il se nichait parmi eux une caste qui s'était isolée du commun. C'était toujours ainsi dès lors qu'on était plus que deux sur un lopin de terre. Solas disait que Delta ne renfermait que des elfes, avec quelques très rares humains, qui avaient fui l'oppression d'un Empire de plus en plus avide, et il semblait s'en enorgueillir. Callian ne comprenait pas trop cette vision des choses, même s'il fallait l'avouer, les humains manquaient parfois grandement de tact, ils faisaient souvent montre de réactions équivalentes dès lors qu'il s'agissait de disputer un quelconque pouvoir. Son guide lui avait pourtant affirmé le contraire, lui avait raconté comment, selon lui, un Empire dirigé par un humain ne pouvait que péricliter, que c'était la raison principale de l'état du monde, que les elfes étaient plus sages et qu'ils auraient dû conserver leur Sénat, comme jadis.

 

La petite avait failli s'étouffer devant ce simili blasphème qui revenait à remettre en cause la décision des IAs et leur organisation. C'était rompre un équilibre, peut-être précaire, mais qui avait toujours évité (jusqu'aux folies de son oncle) que l'une des races prenne le pas sur l'autre. Ce à quoi Solas avait objecté, en secouant ses maigres épaules, alors qu’ils entamaient la dernière portion de leur trop longue route : **« C'est parce que vous voyez des elfes dégénérés quand je vous parle des elfes d'antan. Nous n'avons pas toujours été de petits nobliaux agrippés à nos privilèges et à nos maigres institutions. Cette mascarade devait avoir un terme, les humains ne sont pas dignes de confiance, une alliance avec eux est plus qu’illusoire, il n'y a qu'à voir vos Templiers. Des brutes épaisses, entièrement menées par leurs instincts et leurs drogues, tant ils jalousent nos pouvoirs ancestraux. Nous sommes supérieurs, nous avons reçu un don, c'est indiscutable. »** Callian trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup à discuter, mais parler dans son respirateur était poussif, surtout lorsqu'on marchait au pas de charge et elle avait fini par se murer dans ses pensées.

 

Ils avaient refermé quelques failles, plutôt mineures. Et à chaque fois, il avait trouvé quelque chose à redire sur sa réactivité, ou sur sa façon de faire. Mais elle trouvait qu'elle s'y prenait de mieux en mieux, même si l'expérience était à chaque fois très pénible. Sans parler des abominations qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir ou à repousser sans sa lance. Ce détail, en particulier, agaçait beaucoup son austère ami, si bien qu'il la poussait à s'entraîner à lancer des sorts, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve plus aucune ressource en elle. Les premiers jours, elle crut ne jamais pouvoir survivre à cette première nuit, si sombre, si peu familière quand on avait toujours été cerné par le grésillement de la technologie, au bout de ses forces. Elle se retint de pleurer, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de l'enfoncer d'une remarque cinglante, et préféra fermer les yeux, étirant son corps endolori sous la couverture de survie qu'il lui avait balancée. Solas ne fut pas plus bienveillant le lendemain, ne lui laissant aucun repos, autant dans le parcours que dans cet entraînement qui devenait une habitude presque malsaine.

 

Au début elle s'était plainte, mais il l'avait regardée de tellement haut qu'elle n'était jamais allée jusqu'à refuser catégoriquement ses conseils. La nature autour d'eux n'était pas particulièrement accueillante, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas des failles, dire que la faune était hostile était un doux euphémisme. Le calme désertique se mua bientôt en un décor plus luxuriant et si au départ elle s'en réjouit, elle s'en mordit les doigts lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois un insectoïde qui devait bien faire la taille de Solas. Elle n'avait pu retenir son cri d'angoisse, tant pis pour sa dignité. Mais les jours s'égrainaient, et la fatigue faisait place à un détachement bienvenu. Elle se renforçait, son corps devenait plus souple, plus résistant, elle ne se renfrognait plus aux remarques désagréables qu'on lui servait, et elle avait réalisé, dans un vague moment d'effroi qui n'avait duré que quelques instants, qu'elle ne pensait plus à grand chose. Ses amis paraissaient des ombres, sa famille qu'un détail, et elle n'arrivait presque plus à dessiner dans sa tête les contours du visage de Cullen. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Trois semaines, un mois ? Plus encore ? Elle aurait parfois juré qu'il s'était écoulé un an, tant son existence avait changé. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il fallait en tirer, alors elle faisait ce que l'elfe lui disait.

 

Plus elle se détachait de sa vie passée, plus il semblait avenant avec elle. Il lui parlait de la ville, de ses mœurs, de sa vision de leur race. Et hier soir, il lui avait narré la façon dont Delta était devenue une cité indépendante. Venice était alors la capitale d'un Empire florissant, comptant trois cités. L'une, majestueuse, siège du gouvernement, avait été la première fondée par les elfes d'antan. A l'époque, nombreuses étaient les expéditions pour dompter l'extérieur, et l'alliance de l'ensemble des colons facilita le dessin de routes de plus en plus nombreuses, pour voir bientôt éclore un premier bastion, avec au début les atours d'un avant-poste, puis d'une ville secondaire. Delta était née, cité technologique au milieu de la jungle qui reculait sous le rugissement des moteurs des engins qui creusaient le sol, violaient la flore, assainissaient l’air. Les héliports assuraient la communication entre les deux cités, et les communications via le réseau rendaient la distance dérisoire. Le Magisterium, les Templiers, ainsi que les hautes castes pouvaient même user de téléporteurs, ce qui donnait à cette seconde ville, des airs d'enclave accueillante, que chacun visitait pour se glorifier de l'émancipation des organiques grâce à la technologie et à la magie.

 

L'Empire était fort, il n'y avait que peu de tensions entre les populations, et les elfes se satisfaisaient de leur pouvoir, chaque année renforcé par des décrets de l'Ambassade, l'Empereur de l'époque étant particulièrement bienveillant envers ceux qu'il considérait comme des conseillers éclairés. La ligne de conduite offerte par les IAs semblait atteindre son âge d'or. **« Un jour, il fut porté à l'attention du Magisterium un texte ancien, que l'on avait excavé des entrailles de Delta. C'est ce que vous nommez aujourd'hui simplement 'La Prophétie' comme si un nom nébuleux et un brin magique pouvait en repousser à jamais les effets néfastes. Mais l'on néglige bien souvent le pouvoir des mots devant les fantasmagories. Personne ne connaît aujourd'hui la valeur de ce texte qui fut perdu. Etait-ce les songes d'un fou crachés sur le papier, était-ce une prémonition d'un esprit éclairé ? »**

Solas jeta un coup d'œil à sa protégée tout en ponctuant son discours d'un silence éloquent lorsqu'il fut obligé de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à escalader le flanc d'une colline qu'il avait choisi comme promontoire pour monter le camp de la nuit qui s'annonçait plutôt rude, vu comme le temps devenait sec et mordant. **« Qu'importe, dans tous les cas, certains l'interprétèrent comme une véritable prophétie. L'esprit simple des hommes y lurent la confirmation de leur crainte grandissante quant à cette perte de pouvoir au profit des elfes, ils comprirent que les mages et surtout les Magisters avaient tous les avantages, la politique et la magie, ils crurent que les templiers s'endormaient dans la salle de l'Ambassade pour croire leurs aptitudes inutiles, ils comprirent que le Voile pouvait être déchiré et les IAs défiées. Ils eurent surtout peur et la scission fut rapide. D'un débat houleux entre les représentants des collèges humains et les Magisters naquit la guerre civile. Delta qui se sentait de plus en plus loin des considérations de Venice trancha ses liens avec la Capitale en demandant l'émancipation. Elle chassa les Hommes, se replia sur les elfes et leur sagesse, elle crut ainsi préserver sa majorité magique, qu'on pointait de plus en plus du doigt, et elle fit bien. Venice attaqua ses remparts un jour funeste... Et l'on dit chez vous qu'elle fut anéantie, perdue, la rébellion noyée, la population opprimée, sauvée. Vous verrez qu'en réalité, votre ersatz d'Empire a laissé pour morte l'ensemble de cette rébellion pour se refermer sur lui-même au cœur de sa capitale. La vie a continué à Delta, elle continue toujours... La population dit que le Loup Solitaire l'a sauvée. »**

Callian qui écoutait tout, fit tout de même mine pour énerver son guide de poser une question sur un bâillement : **« C'est qui ça, Le Loup machin ? »** En vérité, il lui tardait d'arriver dans cette nouvelle cité dont elle ne connaissait rien, qui avait survécu hors des frontières d'un Empire en déliquescence. Solas posa son œil sombre sur elle, longuement, avant de répondre : **« Quelqu'un qui s'est assoupi trop longtemps. Qui a laissé les choses se poursuivre jusqu'à l'explosion. Qui a été oublié. Ce n'est pas important, ce qui importe c'est que ce que vous, vous ferez de tout cela. Vous avez un pouvoir qui fera bientôt de vous une légende. »**

 

* * *

 

Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine quand il ouvre un regard d'abord apeuré sur les étendues sans pareilles à son imaginaire trop clinique, désossé par la cité d'acier. Il n'y a rien ici, et ce à perte de vue. Cela le rend dingue, cela le ronge. Pas pour lui ou pour ses compagnons sur cette route infortunée qui a été ouverte par une enquête aux allures d'une banalité affligeante, non... Mais parce qu'elle erre aussi quelque part, dans un néant qu'elle ne connaît pas non plus, esseulée. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'est plus et que son esprit malade se raccroche à des chimères pour croire encore, l'espace de quelques instants, qu'elle est vivante. Et qu'il pourra la rejoindre. Alors son cœur tambourine à trop l'imaginer, à la voir dans les ombres d'une nuit qui ne semble percée que par son souffle erratique, à la croire proche quand tout paraît si loin de ce qui fut pour lui, si ce n'est un monde rassurant, au moins un monde à l'image de ses croyances. Qui s'effondrent toutes. Irrémédiablement. Il ne dormira plus cette nuit.

 

Varric nota que le grand escogriffe ne dormait pas quand il soupira, une énième fois, dans cette nuit qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Un soupir rendu sifflant par les masques qu’ils portaient, à cause de la trop haute radioactivité de ces terres qui étaient plus qu’inhospitalières. Pourquoi donc quelqu’un avait un jour cru bon de poser ses valises sur cette planète, et tenté de la dompter ? Cela le dépassait tout à fait. Puis le sommeil le fuyait... C'était bien la première fois qu'il pionçait ainsi, sans un toit déglingué sur la tête, et cette perspective des astres, qui parvenaient à percer le gris du Voile, ça et là, avait quelque chose de merveilleux. Il se demandait bien à quoi tout cela pouvait bien servir, épinglé là-haut comme une tapisserie de quelques royaumes déchus, déchirée de ces failles qui avaient le don de vous foutre la trouille, même s'il évitait d'y réfléchir trop longtemps et trop fort surtout, de peur que ses idées soient moquées par ses comparses ou encore n'aillent déranger ce qui grondait déjà, d'une fureur digne de dieux qui avaient l'air véritablement offusqués.

 

Brrr... Ces foutues failles électrisaient sa fourrure et il en était vraiment dérangé. Pourquoi déjà avait-il eu l'idée débile de suivre tout ce petit monde sur une allée à sens unique qui menait droit au trépas ? Ah oui... Parce qu'on ne voulait plus voir sa tronche à Venice, et pire encore, qu'on souhaitait l'incarcérer. Rassuré par l'absence de choix, il soupira dans son coin et tenta une fois encore de recouvrir sa large carrure de la couverture de survie ridicule qu'ils avaient emmenée dans leur paquetage. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid dans cette étendue désertique. Au loin, crépitait l'assurance de futurs ennuis pour la route du lendemain. A tous les coups, il y avait une faille ouverte qui vomissait quelques abominations tout droit sorties de l'esprit pervers des entités numériques qui restaient sagement planquées. Il n'avait jamais été fortiche en histoire, ni en légendes, mais il ne pouvait plus nier la réalité de l'horreur depuis qu'ils avaient dû se carapater, tous les trois, à toutes jambes, quand ils avaient croisé ces ennemis d'un genre nouveau qui semblaient, si ce n'est indestructibles, particulièrement coriaces. Surtout qu’ils s’échinaient à être des dizaines et des dizaines à débarouler de ce puits sans fond ouvert sur l'immatériel cybernétique, sans espoir de freiner leur passage. Super. Peut-être que la taule eut été préférable finalement.

 

Au bout d'un temps certain, Varric osa briser le silence plus qu'angoissant de leurs insomnies respectives :

**« Vous dormez ? »**

**« A votre avis, minus ? On a l'air de faire de beaux rêves peut-être ? »**

**« Bah, je ne sais pas à quoi un Gnoll peut occuper ses rêves moi. Peut-être que c'est un paysage idyllique pour vous après tout. »**

**« Vous allez voir ce qui est idyllique pour moi, quand je me serai mis à essayer de vous faire encore plus petit que vous n'êtes à coup de pompes dans le cul, pour passer le temps... »**

**« Tout de suite des promesses... Et pourtant jamais d'action. »**

La voix dépressive de Cullen finit par se joindre à la conversation :

**« Ce n'est pas comme si l'action nous fuyait, Varric. Je vous rappelle qu'aucun de nous n'a su faire face à ces... choses. »**

**« Evitez de me le rappeler Bouclettes, j'essaye de me changer les idées là. »**

Un blanc. Puis Iron :

**« Elle vous manque, n’est-ce pas ? »**

Il n'eut pour une fois pas le cœur de répondre « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? » Peut-être parce qu'elle lui manquait à un point incommensurable.

**« Oui. »**

**« Elle va sûrement bien vous savez. Peut-être que ces failles sont des sortes de passage vers... un autre bout de notre planète ? Peut-être qu'elle est juste perdue quelque part. »**

**« Vous avez le don, Iron, d'être véritablement rassurant. Merci. Mais je crois que je donnerais tout, vous en premier, pour entendre l'une de ses réflexions qui ont le don de me taper sur le système. »**

 

Il ne développa pas plus pour ne pas devenir lyrique ou pathétique mais sa gorge se serra un bref moment. La nuit se dissipa comme elle était venue, sans trop prévenir, et ils reprirent la route, fourbus du manque de sommeil et de la perspective très nébuleuse du seul message qui avait atteint le communicateur de Rutherford : « Plein Est. A bientôt. E. »

 

Alors ils marchaient. Evitaient les failles du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, même si le grand air avait le don de réprimer le manque de Lyrium que ressentait de plus en plus Cullen, au fur et à mesure que les effets bénéfiques de la petite s'éloignaient. Il avait même réussi à lancer un Châtiment Spirituel plutôt convaincant contre une abomination... Les pouvoirs du Voile, à l'extérieur, étaient incroyablement palpables pour lui. Presque trop sans doute. Leurs déambulations de quelques jours se transformèrent en errances de semaines entières. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette toute de noir vêtue, fasse son apparition sur une caillasse en plein milieu du désert du paysage. Rutherford la reconnut aussitôt :

**« Je vois qu'on joue aussi les passes murailles... »**

Eve le regarda longuement sans parler, comme pour mesurer son état. Elle n'accorda pas un regard aux deux autres : **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux... Une femme a besoin d'évasion. Vous avez fini par trouver le chemin. Allons-y. »**

 

Cullen ne renâcla pas une seule seconde, partageant visiblement une confiance avec cette ombre qui avait veillé sur eux dans un passé récent. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, sans pour autant la connaître vraiment. Elle avait juste le don de se trouver là où il en avait besoin, et ça lui suffisait souvent. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse, tandis que Varric faisait de même avec Iron : **« On va où à votre avis ? »** L'autre haussa son gros sourcil fourni : **« Où elle veut avec le cul qu'elle a, je la suis sans hésiter. »** Le rire du nain fit se retourner les deux leaders du groupe éclectique puis leurs silhouettes furent avalées par les nuages de poussière sous le soleil de plomb.

 

* * *

 

Delta s'élevait devant ses yeux. Bien moins majestueuse que Venice avec ses tours arrogantes et sa technologie crachée aux yeux de ses citoyens, à chaque coin de rue, maintenant qu’elle était au-bas de ses portes sécurisées. Tout semblait plus vieux ici, quoique suffisamment rafistolé pour que cela ait l'air fonctionnel. Il y avait un mur d'enceinte comme dans la capitale, mais il était lézardé par le temps et portait les stigmates d'anciens assauts menés dans une guerre que presque tout le monde avait oubliée. Elle restait interdite, devant les grandes portes qui pourtant venait de s’ouvrir devant eux, et Solas ne se retint pas d’être comme à son habitude désagréable : **« On arrête de rêvasser. Allons-y. »**

Il la poussa avec une douceur qui la surprit mais elle n’eut pas le loisir de s’interroger plus avant. Bientôt, les odeurs et le bruit environnant l’assaillirent et le tourbillon fut tel qu’elle suivit son guide avec un empressement non dissimulé. Les petits immeubles qui semblaient tous habités croulaient sous le poids des âges successifs, leur métal rouillé attestant de la ruine de l’avant-poste qui fut jadis florissant. Les elfes la regardaient avec insistance et parfois, certains murmuraient, sans discontinuer, ce qu’elle analysa bientôt comme un titre des plus ronflants : « La Messagère des IA » Rien que ça, railla-t-elle, en son for intérieur, mais cela la fit sourire car elle n’avait jamais eu une quelconque célébrité.

 

Solas dégageait le passage, de son bras maigre et blafard, avec une autorité que tous semblaient reconnaître, peut-être par crainte, peut-être par une sorte de dévotion, Callian avait du mal à décider ce qui animait leurs yeux. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une bâtisse qui était plus imposante que le reste du quartier qu’ils avaient traversé, et des mots en elfique ancien frappaient le fronton avec élégance. Une élégance presque déplacée dans le délabrement environnant.

 

**« Faites vite, Callian. Le Haut-Conseil des Archivistes vous attend. »**

 

 

 

Plus loin, dans un autre quartier plus populaire, où les bas-fonds ressemblaient étonnamment à ceux de Venice, Varric se sentait presque chez lui : **« Ah ! Enfin un peu de civilisation ! Déridez-vous, Bouclettes, ils vous regardent comme si vous veniez du ciel. »** Et pour cause, tout autour d’eux, une multitude d’oreilles pointues et pas un seul humain. Encore moins un gnoll et un nain. Il y avait une certaine défiance dans les postures et dans le mutisme froid affiché sans dissimulation. Etrangement cependant, Eve semblait acceptée comme une égale. Elle prit place à une table métallique dans un des bouges qui se nommait « l’Elfe joyeux » et elle encouragea les trois autres à faire de même, avec un léger sourire plutôt avenant. Depuis qu’ils avaient pénétré dans la cité, elle avait la démarche moins martiale, le visage plus ouvert, dévoilé de son éternelle étole, qui n’avait plus lieu de masquer ses traits ou de protéger ses voies respiratoires du sable.

**« Nous allons nous reposer un peu. Puis nous retrouverons Solas. Il m’a transmis qu’il avait rencontré sur sa route quelqu’un qu’il qualifie d’extraordinaire. Et chez lui, c’est significatif. »**

Rutherford tourna vers elle un regard plutôt intéressé, même s’il ne se doutait pas encore que l’extraordinaire revêtirait bientôt les traits de ses passions.


End file.
